Sex Dreams
by Choi Min Gi
Summary: [UP 8] Hampir setiap malam Luhan bermimpi bercinta dengan Oh Sehun. Akankah mimpi Luhan menjadi kenyataan? ataukah hanya akan jadi mimpi saja? HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

**Sex Dreams**

Original

By

 **Lady Ze**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from _**Fanfiction**_ with the same tittle

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

GS For Uke

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

"Ahh..."

Sehun menciumku, melumat dan menggoda bibirku.

Aku tersentak ke belakang ketika merasakan sengatan listrik yang ditimbulkan oleh tangan Sehun yang meremas payudaraku.

"Sehun..." Aku mengerang ketika Sehun menyusuri rahangku terus ke bawah mengikuti denyut nadiku hingga bibirnya melumat puting payudaraku yang sudah mengeras. Lidahnya memutar memainkan puting payudaraku yang sudah memerah dan mengeras sementara tangannya melakukan gerakan yang sama di payudaraku yang lainnya. Gigi Sehun menggesek puting payudaraku, membuatku melengkungkan punggungku.

"Luhan..." Napas Sehun semakin memburu, gairahnya bangkit tanpa bisa dikendalikan lagi. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah, menyusuri pahaku, membuatku mendesah dan mengerang memohon kepadanya.

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

Suara ketukan pintu yang kuat mengagetkanku. Aku langsung terduduk di tempat tidurku. Oh sial! Aku bermimpi lagi. Kuraba celana dalamku dan sempurna, basah.

"Luhan, cepat bangun! Kita bisa telat!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan nyaring dari luar.

"Ya, Baekhyun. Tunggu sebentar!" balasku. Aku langsung menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan diriku dengan cepat. Kemudian memakai pakaian kerjaku, kemeja putih dengan blazer hitam dan rok pendek di atas lutut yang memiliki belahan di samping paha sebelah kanan menjadi pilihanku kali ini. Aku mengikat rambutku yang berwarna coklat kemerahan menyerupai buntut kuda.

" _Perfect_." gumamku memuji diriku sendiri.

"Cepat, Luhan!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak dari luar. Dengan cepat aku mengoleskan lipgloss dibibirku, membuat bibirku menjadi lebih berkilau.

"Mianhe, Baekhyun. Aku telat lagi." kataku kepada Baekhyun yang sedang sarapan bersama pacarnya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal kepadaku. "Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Sarapan dulu, baru kita pergi kerja."

"Ya."

Baekhyun adalah teman sekamarku dan juga teman kerjaku. Kami seumuran. Aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun setahun yang lalu ketika kami sama-sama melamar pekerjaan di Hotel Hilton. Kami sama-sama diterima disana, dan kami memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di sebuah apartement kecil. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menghemat uang karena hanya membayar setengah sewa apartement ini dan setengahnya adalah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kudengar kau naik jabatan. Selamat ya." ucapku kepada Chanyeol, dia adalah namja tinggi bertelinga lebar pacarnya Baekhyun. Dia juga berkerja di Hotel Hilton kurang lebih sudah lima tahun lamanya, begitu yang diceritakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Gomawo, Luhan."

"Jadi sekarang kau memiliki bawahan, eoh?"

Chanyeol terkekeh karena aku menggodanya. "Ya, jabatanku hanya manajer bagian keuangan. Bawahanku hanya lima orang, tidak sebanyak bawahannya Tuan Oh."

Aku langsung diam ketika Chanyeol menyebut Tuan Oh. Aku tahu dia menyindirku lewat ucapannya tadi.

"Yah, ayo kita pergi kerja." kata Baekhyun kemudian, dia menggulung rambut pirangnya ke atas.

Tidak sepertiku, Baekhyun menyukai warna-warna cerah, hari ini dia memakai blazer berwarna pink dan rok berwarna biru. Aku sangat yakin Chanyeol ingin sekali meremas pantat Baekhyun yang terbentuk sempurna karena rok ketatnya itu.

"Jangan coba-coba, Park Chanyeol." Aku akhirnya bisa membalas sindiran Chanyeol tadi. Dia hanya menyeringai melihatku.

Seperti biasa, kami pegi kerja bertiga dengan mobil Lancer putih kesayangan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, apa kau tidak berpikiran tinggal bersama Baekhyun?" tanyaku iseng kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihatku dari kaca spion. "Bolehkah?"

Aku melirik Baekhyun yang sudah menoleh ke belakang, melihatku dengan tatapan memohon.

Oh sial. "Terserah." Terima kasih kepada aku dan mulut besarku.

"Ah! Benarkah, Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi meyakinkanku.

"Ya, terserah." gumamku.

"Ya ampun, Luhan, kau seperti bisa membaca pikiranku saja. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin meminta izin kepadamu, kau tahu sendiri, jarak rumah Chanyeol dan apartement kita cukup jauh. Aku kasihan kepadanya yang harus melewati hotel dulu untuk menjemput kita, lalu kembali ke hotel."

Telingaku serasa berdengung mendengar penjelasan panjang dari mulut Baekhyun. Walaupun sebagian perkataannya benar, rumah Chanyeol dekat dengan hotel, tapi ia harus melewatinya dulu menuju apartementku dan Baekhyun yang cukup jauh dari hotel.

"Tapi lebih baik Chanyeol menyewa apartement saja dekat apartement kita."

"Tidak! Siapa yang akan mengurusku nanti."

"Bukankah selama ini di rumahmu kau mengurus dirimu sendiri, huh?"

"Tidak, ummaku selalu memperhatikanku." jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh, ternyata Manajer Park Chanyeol seorang anak mama? Tidak kusangka." Aku tersenyum puas menyindir Chanyeol.

"Ya! Tidak usah menggodanya terus, Luhan!"

"Ups, mianhe." jawabku sambil mengangkat kedua pundakku.

"Jadi, kau mengizinkanku, Luhan?"

Aku diam sebentar, ini semua karena mulut besarku. "Ya, aku mengizinkanmu. Asal kalian tidak bercinta ketika aku ada di apartement. Bila aku mendengar suarah desahan Baekhyun atau kau, aku akan mendobrak pintu kamar Baekhyun dan memfoto kalian, lalu akan kusebarkan ke seluruh karyawan hotel."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama terkejut. Jangan disangka aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sering bercinta.

"Ka…kami tidak begitu…" kata Baekhyun gugup.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa aku menemukan sekotak kondom di laci lemari pakaianmu, Baekhyun?"

Aku terkekeh melihat Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena malu.

"Kau membuat Baekhyun-ku malu, Luhan. Bercinta itu hal yang wajar di usia seperti kami. Tidak sepertimu, sudah berusia dua puluh lima tahun tapi masih perawan."

"Sialan!" Aku langsung memukul bahu sebelah kanan Chanyeol.

"Oh, padahal aku hanya asal bicara. Jadi benar kau masih pe-ra-wan?"

Aku langsung diam. Aku heran kenapa Chanyeol selalu saja bisa membalas perkataanku yang termasuk tajam ini. "Bukan urusanmu!"

Chanyeol langsung tertawa cukup nyaring. Dan sialnya, aku bisa melihat Baekhyun yang ikut-ikut tertawa.

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol. Luhan pernah bercinta dengan Oh Sehun."

"Dalam mimpinya…hahaha…"

Aku menahan amarahku yang bercampur malu. Mereka berdua terus saja mengolokku karena kejadian waktu itu, aku masturbasi di kamar mandi dan aku lupa mengunci pintunya. Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi dan nama Oh Sehun juga keluar begitu saja. Sial!

"Kenapa diam, Nona Xi? Kehabisan kata-kata?"

"Chanyeol, aku akan membunuhmu!" kataku dengan geram.

…..

Setelah menempuh perjalanan tiga puluh menit, akhirnya kami sampai. Aku langsung turun tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dengan sengaja aku membanting pintu mobil Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Ya! Luhan!"

Aku tidak peduli Chanyeol berteriak kepadaku, sambil berjalan aku merapikan pakaian kerjaku dan rambutku. Hari lain di Hotel Hilton telah dimulai.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Xi."

"Selamat pagi." balasku kepada _office boy_ yang membuka pintu untukku. Aku menyeringai ketika dia memperhatikan kaki putihku.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Oh."

 **DEG**

Jantungku langsung berdetak dengan cepat. Perlahan aku menyingkir ke samping memberinya jalan.

"Pagi." ucapnya dengan suara berat yang membuatku merinding. Dan senyumannya sungguh membuatku menjadi patung di tempatku berdiri.

"Pa…pagi, Tuan Oh." balasku kemudian membungkukkan badan memberi hormat kepadanya yang memiliki kuasa lebih besar dariku.

Hanya mencium parfumnya yang masih tertinggal, mampu membuat gairahku meningkat. Astaga…dia memiliki pengaruh yang sangat besar kepadaku, dari awal kami bertemu.

Ini bermula dari satu tahun yang lalu, ketika aku melamar di Hotel Hilton ini. Tuan Oh saat itu mewawancaraiku. Bohong bila aku tidak terpesona kepadanya, bahkan aku mengakui aku mencintainya dari pertama kali melihatnya. Hei, bahkan aku sering bermimpi bercinta dengannya.

"Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hah? Baekhyun?" Aku seperti orang yang kehilangan arah saat ini.

"Ya Tuhan, Luhan. Ayo cepat ke ruangan kita."

Baekhyun menarikku yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Hanya dengan melihatnya, mendengar suaranya, mencium bau parfumnya, aku bisa melenyapkan amarahku tadi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus berterima kasih kepada Tuan Oh.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku kepada kursi kerjaku. Pikiranku masih melayang ke senyuman Tuan Oh tadi. Bibirnya yang tipis, apa rasanya bila menyentuh bibirku.

"Ya! Luhan! Ada apa dengan tanganmu, eoh!" Baekhyun menegurku. Dan aku langsung melihat kemana arah tanganku, ternyata jari-jariku menyentuh bibirku tanpa sadar.

"Menghayal Oh Sehun lagi, eoh?" kali ini Baekhyun berbisik kepadaku. Dia mendorong kursinya merapat ke kursi ku.

"Tidak."

"Kau berbohong, Luhan. Aku tahu itu. Hei, apa dia benar-benar membuatmu terangsang?" Baekhyun kembali berbisik kepadaku.

Aku menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. "Diamlah, Baekhyun, ini masih di kantor. Kembalilah ke meja kerjamu." jawabku sambil mengerang.

"Oke, jam istirahat kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku."

Baekhyun dengan kursi kerja berodanya kembali ke meja kerjanya yang terletak di sampingku. Dan kami kembali fokus berkerja. Oh ya, aku dan Baekhyun berkerja di bagian yang berbeda. Aku berkerja sebagai staff HRD dan dia staff Administrasi.

"Hei, Baekhyun, sebentar lagi gajian. Suruh Chanyeol untuk mentraktir kita, hitung-hitung perayaan kenaikan jabatannya. Gajinya sekarang naik." kataku kepada Baekhyun.

"Iya, nanti aku sampaikan. Berapa gajinya sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun yang sepertinya penasaran.

Aku tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. "Rahasia." jawabku.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal kepadaku. "Curang, kau tahu berapa gajinya tapi aku yang berstatus pacarnya tidak."

"Itu sudah menjadi perkerjaanku, Baekhyun."

"Yah, kau pelit sekali, Luhan. Bila aku tahu, aku bisa meminta ditraktir di restoran mahal."

"Kau tahu sendiri peraturan hotel ini, Baekhyun. Aku dilarang memberitahu gaji karyawan kepada orang lain, nanti akan terjadi kecemburuan sosial. Sudah ya, aku takut salah menghitung gaji bila kau terus mengajakku bicara."

Aku langsung kembali fokus kepada pekerjaanku. Beginilah pekerjaanku bila mendekati masa-masa gajian, menghitung gaji setiap karyawan. Untung saja sistem komputer sekarang lebih canggih.

Tiba-tiba suara telepon membuyarkan fokusku.

"Selamat pagi, Hotel Hilton dengan Xi Luhan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

"Selamat pagi Nona Xi. Saya Do Kyungsoo, sekretaris Tuan Oh. Tuan Oh ingin bertemu dengan anda, apa anda bisa?"

Jantungku kembali berdetak dengan cepat. Untuk apa Tuan Oh yang terhormat ingin bertemu denganku.

"Ya, saya bisa. Kapan?" tanyaku dengan suara yang mungkin terdengar sumbang.

"Sekarang, bisa?"

"Baiklah, aku bisa."

"Oke, terima kasih. Akan saya sampaikan kepada Tuan Oh."

"Iya."

Aku menutup gagang telepon dengan pelan. Aku masih berusaha menormalkan detak jantungku yang sudah menggila. Ingin sekali rasanya aku berteriak senyaring mungkin.

"Baekhyun." Aku berbisik kepada Baekhyun, dan itu membuat Baekhyun kaget karena aku sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan Oh ingin menemuiku."

"Ya, temui saja."

Aku memukul pundaknya cukup kuat.

"Akh! Itu sakit, Luhan."

"Aku harus bagaimana, Baekhyun." erangku

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Temui saja. Cepat datang ke ruangannya, jangan biarkan dia menunggumu."

Aku berdiri dari kursi kerjaku, aku mengambil cermin Baekhyun yang berbentuk persegi. Melihat wajahku, kemudian mengambil lipgloss milik Baekhyun dan mengoleskannya di bibirku.

"Ya ampun, Luhan. Kau tidak diajak kencan olehnya, tidak usah berlebihan."

"Penampilan itu nomor satu, Baekhyun." kataku.

"Kau sudah cantik, Luhan."

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Aku mencium pipi Baekhyun. Lalu aku segera menuju ruangan Tuan Oh.

Oke, Luhan, bernapas dengan normal. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam lift, ruangannya terletak dua lantai di atas ruanganku, lantai tiga puluh, ruangan teratas dari hotel ini.

Suara lift berbunyi, lantai tiga puluh, langkahku menjadi berat ketika menyusuri lorong. Ini kedua kalinya aku ke ruangannya, pertama saat wawancara dan kedua saat ini.

"Permisi, Nona Do. Saya Xi Luhan." ucapku kepada sekretaris Tuan Oh yang meneleponku tadi.

Bila dilihat, pakaian kerjanya termasuk mahal, _high heel_ -nya hitam mengkilat dan penataan rambutnya bagus. Tidak bisa dibandingkan denganku yang membeli pakaian kerja di katalog murah dan _high heel_ yang didiskon. Padahal ruang kerja kami hanya berjarak dua lantai, tapi kenapa perbedaan kami terlihat sangat jauh. Yah, mungkin karena jabatan yang membedakannya.

"Nona Xi, silahkan ikut saya." Suara sekretaris berambut hitam kelam ini mengalihkanku dari kegiatanku yang menilai penampilannya. Dia tersenyum kepadaku dan menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya kesana, ke ruangan Tuan Oh.

"Permisi, Tuan Oh. Nona Xi sudah datang." Kata sekretaris tadi dan mempersilahkanku masuk dan duduk di sofa berwarna hitam pekat.

Langkahku menjadi berat lagi, aku langsung duduk dengan tubuh tegap, tanganku berada di atas pahaku.

"Ya, terima kasih." Suara beratnya kembali mendominasi pikiranku. Suara berat yang pasti akan menggairahkan bila mendesah.

"Baik, saya permisi dulu." kata sekretaris tadi.

Aku berkedip ketika pintu ruangan ini tertutup. Jantungku kembali berdetak kali ini sangat cepat ribuan kali.

"Tidak usah terlalu tegang, Nona Xi."

Aku lebih menegakkan dudukku ketika ia sudah duduk di depanku.

"Panggil saya Luhan saja, Tuan Oh."

"Oh, baiklah, Luhan. Apa anda tahu kenapa saya memanggil anda ke ruangan ini?"

Hanya dengan menyebut namaku, aku merasakan libido-ku meningkat seketika. Apa anda akan mengajarkan saya caranya bercinta, Tuan?

"Saya tidak tahu. Nona Do Kyungsoo tidak memberi tahu saya, Tuan Oh."

"Ya, saya memang tidak memberi tahu dia, Luhan. Pekerjaan anda saat ini sebagai staff HRD?"

"Ya, Tuan." jawabku dengan singkat. Andai dia tahu bahwa daritadi aku tidak fokus dengan yang dia ucapkan, aku terlalu fokus dengan khayalanku akan bercinta dengan dia.

Dia berdehem, aku kembali membetulkan posisi dudukku.

"Sebenarnya, saya memiliki dua orang sekretaris, Kim Minseok dan Do Kyungsoo. Kim Minseok adalah sekretaris utama saya yang bertugas mengatur seluruh jadwal saya, mengikuti saya berkunjung ke perusahaan-perusahaan lain dan menemani saya keluar kota atau ke luar negeri. Dan, Do Kyungsoo adalah sekretaris kedua yang bertugas membantu saya untuk urusan Hotel Hilton ini." ucapnya dengan tegas.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya menjelaskan hal itu kepadaku.

"Biar saya permudah, Luhan. Kim Minseok membantu saya untuk kegiatan di luar hotel dan Do Kyungsoo membantu saya untuk kegiatan di dalam hotel. Mengerti?" terangnya lagi kepadaku. Sepertinya dia mengerti bahwa aku bingung.

"Ya, saya mengerti, Tuan Oh."

"Kim Minseok saat ini sedang cuti selama dua minggu, dia cuti untuk menikah. Karena itu, tidak ada yang membantu saya untuk kegiatan di luar hotel."

Jadi maksudnya? Dia memintaku menggantikan Kim Minseok?

"Jadi, saya ingin anda menggantikan Kim Minseok selama dua minggu. Apa anda bersedia, Nona Xi Luhan?"

"Ti...tidak mungkin..." gumamku pelan tanpa sadar.

"Ya? Anda berbicara sesuatu, Luhan?" tanyanya.

"A...apakah harus, Tuan?" Aku mulai berkeringat, dapat kurasa keringatku berjalan di pelipisku.

"Tentu saja. Saya rasa hanya anda yang cocok. Tuan Park Chanyeol yang merekomendasikan anda kepada saya. Saya juga sudah membaca biodata diri anda. Menurut saya prestasi kerja anda sangat bagus dalam waktu satu tahun, jadi saya tidak meragukan anda, Nona Xi."

Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup. Rasanya aku ingin berlari sekarang menuju ruangan namja berjidat lebar itu dan membunuhnya.

Aku merubah posisi dudukku, kini aku menyilangkan kakiku dengan kaki kanan berada di atas kaki kiriku. "Mulai kapan saya berkerja, Tuan?"

"Apa bisa hari ini?"

"Oh, maaf, Tuan Oh. Saya harus menyelesaikan masalah gaji karyawan dulu."

"Benar-benar karyawan yang bertanggung jawab. Baiklah, selesaikan dulu hari ini jadi besok anda sudah bisa menggantikan Kim Minseok. Apa bisa?"

Dia memberikanku waktu satu hari. Satu sifatnya bisa kupelajari, namja ini menyukai karyawan yang cepat. Apa ketika bercinta dia akan bergerak dengan cepat juga?

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, aku ingin menghentikan kebodohan otakku saat ini juga.

"Kau tidak bisa, Luhan?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Ti...tidak, saya bisa, Tuan." jawabku dengan cepat.

"Oke, silahkan kembali ke ruangan anda."

"Ya, permisi, Tuan Oh Sehun."

Aku membungkuk lalu dengan langkah agak cepat keluar dari ruangannya. Aku mengambil napas panjang ketika berada di luar ruangannya. Aku memegang dadaku yang masih berdebar-debar.

"Sudah selesai, Nona Xi?" tanya sekretaris tadi mengagetkanku.

"Ya, Nona Do. Saya permisi dulu."

…..

"Bagaimana, Luhan? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketika melihatku sudah kembali ke ruangan kerjaku.

"Nanti saja, Baekhyun. Aku harus menyelesaikan gaji karyawan hari ini juga."

"Wae? Apa kau dipecat?"

"Tidak, sst...jangan menggangguku dulu, Baekhyun." kataku dengan geram.

Aku kembali fokus kepada kerjaanku walaupun aku masih teringat dengan jelas suaranya yang begitu berat dan sensual. "Sehun..." Aku mendesahkan namanya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyebut namanya seperti itu, Luhan? Demi Tuhan, ini masih di kantor."

Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, aku sendiri tidak menyangka bisa menyebut namanya. Walaupun aku sering menyebutnya, di dalam mimpiku, di kegiatan panasku dengannya. Bagus, aku merasakan hawa panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, aku perlu ke toilet.

"Mau kemana, Luhan?"

"Toilet."

"Jangan bertindak aneh disana." ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_

a/n:

huahahahha, fanfic baruuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Ini remake dari author **Lady Ze** dengan judul yang sama.

Tenang ya, saya sudah dapat ijin. So, don't say kalau saya plagiat atau meniru. Karna saya hanya me-remake yang sebelumnya cast-nya yunjae, saya remake jadi hunhan. Dengan perubahan seperlunya untuk menyesuaikan cerita.

Oke, sampai disini duluuu. Jan lupa review ya cans gans :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Sex Dreams**

Original

By

 **Lady Ze**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from _**Fanfiction**_ with the same tittle

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

GS For Uke

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

Aku menghela napas panjang berkali-kali, hari ini hari pertamaku berkerja sebagai sekretaris Tuan Oh, Oh Sehun, namja tampan, tegas, berkuasa yang berusia dua puluh delapan tahun. Namja berumur tiga tahun di atasku yang mampu membuatku bergairah hanya karena mendengar suaranya, memandangnya dari kejauhan, astaga...Oh Sehun, kau telah berkuasa penuh atas diriku, kau harus tahu itu.

Lift berbunyi tepat di lantai tiga puluh, ruangan kerja namja tampan itu. Ketegangan melingkupi diriku, dengan langkah sedikit kaku aku berjalan menyusuri lorong.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Do."

Sekretaris itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan kertas ke arahku, matanya berjalan dari sepatu _high heels_ -ku hingga puncak kepalaku. Aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Xi. Penampilan anda lebih baik hari ini." katanya kepadaku, entah itu sebuah sindiran atau pujian, aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas aku harus berterima kasih kepada Baekhyun si cerewet yang menyuruhku memakai _dress_ berwarna pink ini.

"Gomawo, saya anggap itu sebuah pujian untuk saya." kataku kemudian aku berdehem. "Jadi, dimana ruang kerja saya, Nona Do ?"

"Panggil Kyungsoo saja, kita telah menjadi teman kerja disini, bagaimana?"

"Oh, baik, Kyungsoo."

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan menelepon Tuan Oh perihal kedatanganmu." Oh, kini dia menggunakan bahasa non-formal kepadaku, oke, aku mengikutimu, Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Kyungsoo."

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Kyungsoo menutup gagang teleponnya.

"Nah, Luhan, kau disuruh masuk ke dalam."

"Oke, Kyungsoo."

Aku berdiri, merapikan sebentar pakaianku yang terlihat sedikit kusut. Berjalan menuju pintu berwarna hitam, mengetuknya, dan membukanya dengan pelan.

"Permisi, Tuan Oh."

"Silahkan masuk, Luhan." katanya memamerkan senyuman kepadaku. Sial! Menyilaukan!

"Ya." Aku berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Aku berharap wajahku tidak terlihat bodoh saat ini.

"Duduklah, Luhan. Tidak usah terlalu tegang, santai saja." ucapnya kepadaku.

Aku langsung duduk, merapatkan kedua pahaku, dan tanganku berada di atas pahaku. Tuan Oh dengan sebuah berkas yang cukup tebal duduk di depanku. "Ini adalah berkas yang harus kau baca, Luhan. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa tugas-tugas yang harus kau kerjakan dan sebagainya." katanya sambil mendorong berkas yang ada di atas meja itu ke arahku. Hei! Apa baru saja Oh Sehun berbicara dengan bahasa santai-nya? Dimana kata-kata "saya" dan "anda"?

"Iya, Tuan. Saya akan membaca dan mempelajarinya. Saya akan berusaha dengan baik."

Dia kembali memamerkan senyumannya kepadaku. Kali ini dia memajukan badannya ke arahku. Dekat, hingga aku bisa mencium dengan jelas parfum yang ia pakai, parfum yang kusukai. "Panggil Sehun saja, Luhan. Ah, Sehun _Oppa_. Itu terdengar lebih manis."

Apa? Apa baru saja dia menggodaku? Jangan beritahu aku!

"A…apa?" tanyaku gugup.

Sehun semakin memajukan badannya, terlalu dekat, kali ini aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya menyentuh wajahku.

"Emm…" Aku mengerang ketika bibir hatinya menyentuh bibirku. Tidak ada pergerakan, ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya.

Aku bosan! Aku memberanikan diriku dengan menggerakkan bibirku, melumat bibir bawahnya. Dia membalas, melumat bibir atasku. Dan aku kembali memberanikan diri dengan memeluk lehernya, membiarkan tangannya menekan tengkuk leherku, membuat ciuman ini semakin dalam dan panas.

"Nona Luhan?!" Sehun menegurku sedikit memekik.

"Ah! Mi…mianhe." Aku terloncat dari tempat dudukku. Oh Tuhan! Apa baru saja aku membayangkan berciuman dengan Oh Sehun?

"Apa yang sedang berkelana dipikiranmu eoh?" tanyanya tanpa ekspresi. Aku tahu, aku baru saja membuat kesalahan.

"Ti…tidak, maafkan aku, Tuan Oh."

"Stop! Panggil aku Sehun _Oppa_. Aku sudah memberitahumu. Dan tidak usah terlalu kaku bila bicara denganku, Luhan."

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Harusnya aku menurut saja, tapi ini terlalu aneh. Kyungsoo saja, sekretaris lamanya masih memanggilnya Tuan Oh, sedangkan aku, baru beberapa menit duduk di ruangannya sudah disuruh memanggilnya _Oppa_? Apa tidak terlalu aneh? Dan apa katanya? Lebih manis? Yang benar saja!

"Tidak apa-apa,Minseok biasa memanggilku seperti itu. Sudah tidak usah dibahas lagi. Kembali ke ruanganmu sekarang dan baca berkas yang kuberikan tadi, mengerti?"

"I...iya." jawabku gugup.

…..

Sudah hampir satu jam aku membaca berkas ini. Terlalu banyak yang harus kukerjakan, aku kira aku hanya menemaninya _meeting_ di luar perusahaan saja. Ternyata tidak! Dan yang benar saja, setiap jam istirahat aku harus mengantarkan makan siang untuknya. Bukankah itu seharusnya tugas Kyungsoo?

Suara telepon menghentikan aktivitas membacaku. Aku mengangkat gagang teleponnya.

"Selamat pagi. Hotel Hilton dengan Luhan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kataku dengan suara yang kubuat selembut mungkin.

"Luhan, ke ruanganku sekarang."

"Y...ya." jawabku gugup. Aku terlalu gugup mendengar suaranya yang terdengar seperti mendesah.

Aku langsung menuju ke ruangannya. Sedikit kuperhatikan penampilanku, rambutku yang tadi terurai kini kugulung ke atas. Tidak apa-apa, dia tidak mungkin protes.

"Permisi, Tuan…ah, maksudku Sehun _O_ _ppa_. Ada apa memanggilku?" tanyaku membetulkan kalimatku.

"Kemarilah, Luhan."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk lebih dalam menuju meja kerjanya yang…rapi? Sesuatu yang langka untuk seorang pimpinan.

"Ya?"

"Tolong bawa map ini ke Hotel Hilton yang berada di Mapo-gu, lalu temui Kim Jongin. Suruh dia tanda tangan disini." katanya tanpa ekspresi dengan jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk sebuah ruang kosong dengan nama Kim Jongin di bawahnya. Jari yang panjang, lentik dan…apa rasanya bila jari itu bermain-main ditubuhku?

"Mengerti?" tanyanya lagi membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya, aku mengerti, Sehun _Oppa_."

"Oke, pergilah sekarang."

"Sekarang?"

"Ya, tunggu apa lagi?" tanyanya masih tanpa ekspresi.

"A…aku tidak punya kendaraan." lirihku.

"Oh, kau bisa meminta supir mengantarmu. Nah, cepatlah pergi."

"Ya." Aku langsung menggenggam map berwarna biru itu. Membungkukkan badanku kepadanya, lalu aku berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

"Hei, Luhan!" Aku menoleh ketika dia memanggil namaku.

"Ya?"

"Sebaiknya jangan menggulung rambutmu. Aku tidak suka melihat tatomu."

Tubuhku langsung terasa lemas. Saat ini juga aku melepas ikat rambutku. Menyisirnya dengan tanganku. Ah, aku merasa sudah ditolak secara tidak langsung.

"Sudah, Sehun _Oppa_. Maafkan aku." Aku pun keluar dari ruangannya sambil menahan malu. Sial!

…..

Aku melangkah masuk ke Hotel Hilton di Mapo-gu ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke hotel ini. Gedungnya sama besarnya dengan Hotel Hilton tempatku berkerja di Gangnam-gu.

"Permisi, saya Xi Luhan. Apa saya bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Kim Jongin?" tanyaku kepada seorang resepsionis.

"Ya, apa anda sudah membuat janji, Nona Xi?"

Oh, apakah Kim Jongin adalah orang penting disini? "Saya belum membuat janji. Saya hanya disuruh oleh Tuan Oh Sehun untuk meminta tanda tangan Tuan Kim Jongin."

"Oh, Tuan Oh. Silahkan anda ke lantai tiga puluh, Nona Xi. Saya akan memberitahu sekretarisnya."

"Ya, terima kasih." jawabku masih penuh dengan kebingungan. Yang bisa kutebak saat ini adalah Kim Jongin seorang Direktur hotel ini. Apa dia tampan juga, eoh?

Lift yang membawaku sudah sampai di lantai tiga puluh. Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong yang hampir sama dengan lorong ruangan Oh Sehun. Hanya saja aku tidak merasa gugup berjalan disini.

"Permisi, saya Luhan." kataku kepada seorang sekretaris berambut hitam.

"Ya, silahkan masuk, Nona Xi. Saya sudah ditelepon oleh resepsionis tadi."

"Terima kasih."

Aku menuju sebuah pintu bertuliskan Direktur, mengetuknya tiga kali, lalu membuka handle pintunya. Aku mengerutkan kening ketika melihat seorang namja yang masih sangat muda, mungkin masih berusia dua puluh tahun, duduk di kursi yang seharusnya milik seorang direktur.

"Permisi, apa Tuan Kim Jongin ada?" tanyaku kepadanya. Mungkin saja namja ini adalah anaknya yang sedang bermain-main disini.

Dia tersenyum lebar kepadaku. Lalu dia berjalan menghampiriku. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Hei! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main dengan anak kecil seperti dia. "Saya mencari Tuan Kim Jongin, bukan anda anak muda." kataku dengan ketus.

Dia malah tertawa. "Bagaimana bila saya bilang, kalau saya adalah Kim Jongin, hm?"

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Apa katanya? "Be…benarkah?" tanyaku gugup karena aku merasa bersalah.

"Ya, tentu saja. Apa saya perlu mengeluarkan identitas agar anda percaya, nona cantik?"

Pipiku merona ketika dia mengatakan aku cantik. Andai saja Sehun yang mengatakannya, aku tidak akan ragu untuk menciumnya saat itu juga. "Ti…tidak, saya percaya. Maafkan saya telah lancang, Tuan Kim."

"Tidak apa-apa. Silahkan duduk, nona…"

"Luhan. Nama saya Xi Luhan." kataku.

"Ya, Nona Xi. Silahkan duduk. Apa anda sekretaris baru Sehun hyung?"

"Ya, saya hanya menggantikan Kim Minseok selama dua minggu." jelasku.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu ada perlu apa mencari saya?"

"Ah, ini Tuan Kim. Tuan Oh meminta tanda tangan anda disini." kataku sambil memberikan map biru yang sejak tadi kugenggam.

Tanpa berbicara, dia menandatanganinya. "Sudah selesai." ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Kim. Maafkan kelancangan saya tadi." kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Orang lain juga sering seperti itu kepada saya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, mereka mengira saya adalah anak direktur hotel ini."

Tepat sekali! Itu yang kupikirkan tadi!

"Kalau boleh tahu, berapa umur anda?" Maafkan aku harus menanyakan umurmu, aku terlalu penasaran untuk ini.

"Dua puluh satu tahun."

"Dua puluh satu?!" seruku tanpa sadar.

"Ya, tidak usah kaget, nona cantik. Tapi saya menyukai ekspresi terkejut anda tadi, terlihat sangat manis."

Oh, apa dia sedang merayuku?

"Ma..maaf. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu. Terima kasih, Tuan Kim." Aku berdiri dari dudukku. Aku membungkukkan badanku. Walaupun dia lebih muda dariku, tetap saja jabatannya di atasku.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

"Ya?"

"Apa aku boleh minta nomor ponselmu, Luhan _Noona_. Engh…aku ingin berteman denganmu." katanya tersipu malu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Bo…boleh." Aku pun memberinya kartu namaku. Tidak masalah bukan bila berteman saja.

"Terima kasih, Luhan Noona."

"Sama-sama, Tuan Kim." kataku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Panggil aku Jongin saja. Aku akan senang bila Noona memanggilku seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin terikat dengan peraturan kantor yang harus menggunakan bahasa formal. Itu terlalu kuno."

Ya, aku setuju!

"Iya, Jongin. Sampai jumpa." Dan aku keluar dari ruangannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa berkata sampai jumpa kepadanya. Apa yang kuharapkan?

"Haah…andai saja Sehun seperti Jongin…" gumamku.

…..

Di perjalan pulang, aku melirik jam tanganku. Setengah jam lagi waktunya istirahat. Artinya aku harus ke restoran hotel terlebih dahulu, mengambil makan siang Sehun dan mengantarkannya. Itu terlalu rumit, kenapa tidak menyuruh pelayan restoran saja? Apa Kim Minseok juga melakukan hal yang sama, eoh?

"Sudah sampai, Nona Xi."

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku, _ahjussi_."

Aku berlari kecil menuju restoran kecil. Tinggal lima belas menit lagi. Aku tidak ingin dia mengomel karena aku telat mengantarkan makan siang.

"Permisi, saya ingin mengambil makan siang Tuan Oh." kataku kepada seorang pelayan.

"Sebentar, nona. Silahkan tunggu sebentar."

Aku mengangguk dengan pasti. Tidak berapa lama, pelayan tadi keluar dengan sebuah kotak bekal bertingkat dua.

"Ini, Nona Xi."

"Terima kasih." Aku langsung mengambil kotak bekal itu. Dan aku masih berlari kecil menuju lantai tiga puluh-nya Oh Sehun.

Ketika di lantai tiga puluh, aku menyempatkan melihat jam tanganku. Sisa lima menit lagi. Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju ruangannya dan langsung membuka pintunya.

Dia yang masih berada di meja kerjanya bingung melihatku dengan napas terengah-engah yang masih memegang map biru dengan tambahan kotak bekalnya.

"Maafkan aku, _Oppa_. Aku takut telat mengantar makan siangmu."

"Oh. Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah meminta tanda tangan Jongin?"

"Ya, ini map-nya. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia masih sangat muda." kataku lagi. Aku hanya berusaha mengubah suasana kaku ini menjadi lebih nyaman. Seperti aku dan Jongin tadi.

"Ya, dia sangat pintar. Apa kau tertarik, eoh?"

Omo! "Ti…tidak, aku hanya kaget saja ketika dia mengatakan umurnya."

'Dan aku hanya tertarik kepadamu, Sehun sayang.' tambahku dalam hati.

"Yasudah, kau bisa istirahat siang. Letakkan saja makan siangku di meja makan. Terima kasih."

Aku merengut kesal. Aku sudah susah payah agar tidak telat ke ruangannya. Dan dia hanya menanggapinya tanpa ekspresi.

"Baiklah."

…..

Aku sekarang berada di kantin khusus karyawan hotel ini. Bersama Baekhyun dan juga bersama namja memuakkan yang berlebihan, Park Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Hannie sayang?" tanya Baekhyun kepadaku.

"Tidak terlalu menarik, Baekhyun."

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku merasa berkerja dengan sebuah robot yang tidak berperasaan. Terlalu kaku, dingin, tidak memiliki ekspresi, haah…entahlah…Baekkie."

"Kyaa…kau memanggilku Baekki? Sama seperti Yeollie. Aku menyukainya, Hannie."

"Haah...jangan samakan aku dengan telinga lebar itu, huh." kataku mendengus kesal.

"Ya! Nona Luhan! telingaku tidak bersalah! Jangan bawa-bawa dia! Dasar maniak!"

"Apa! Kau mengatakan aku maniak! Bukankah itu kau, Chanyeol! Dasar Playboy!"

"Ya! Hentikan!"

Aku dan Chanyeol sama-sama terdiam ketika Baekhyun berteriak cukup nyaring. Karyawan lain yang sedang makan siang pun menoleh ke arah kami.

"Dia yang salah, Baekkie sayang." ucap Chanyeol membela dirinya.

"Mwo? Kau yang salah! Telingamu memang lebar dan itu fakta. Terima saja-lah, Chanyeol!" Aku membela diriku juga.

"Astaga! Kalian berdua! Berhenti!" Untuk kedua kalinya Baekhyun berteriak. Wajahnya sampai memerah.

"Maaf." lirihku.

"Oke, Park Chanyeol, habiskan makananmu dan Luhan cepat ceritakan lagi tentang Tuan Oh. Kau tahu, aku sangat penasaran." ucapnya diakhiri dengan kekehan.

"Ya, Baekkie. Apa yang harus kuceritakan lagi? Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakan sifatnya, eoh?"

"Yah, tapi apa hanya itu saja?"

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Dia menyuruhku memanggil Sehun _Oppa_. Dan dia berbicara denganku seperti teman lama."

"Mwo? Benarkah?"

"Hum! Hanya itu saja sifat bagusnya, menurutku. Dibalik tubuh robotnya."

"Dan kau masih berharap bisa bercinta dengannya, huh? Kau tidak takut bila dia bercinta denganmu seperti robot, eoh?"

Aku menatap tajam kepada orang yang bertanya seperti itu. Lagi-lagi dia yang menyulut emosi-ku. "Ya! Itu tidak mungkin! Aku belum tahu hal itu karena aku belum pernah mencobanya, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa, membuatku semakin emosi. Ketika aku hendak bicara lagi, ponselku berbunyi. Sebuah nomor asing meneleponku.

"Halo?"

" _Luhan_ Noona _?"_

Ternyata dia. Aku melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terlihat penasaran dengan orang yang meneleponku. "Ya, ada apa?"

" _Apa_ Noona _sedang istirahat?"_

"Iya, aku sedang makan siang dengan teman-temanku." jawabku dengan suara lembut. Dan sekali lagi aku melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka terlihat semakin penasaran.

" _Oh, begitu? Jadi tidak apa-apa aku meneleponmu,_ Noona _?"_

"Tentu saja. Apa kau sudah makan siang, Jongin?"

Aku kaget ketika Baekhyun menggenggam tangan kiriku dengan kuat. "Jongin? Kim Jongin meneleponmu?!" katanya berbisik. Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku langsung saja berdiri dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

" _Luhan_ Noona _? Ada apa? Apa aku menggaggumu dengan temanmu?"_

"Aniya, aku sudah meninggalkan mereka. Aku sedang menuju ruanganku. Kau sudah makan siang?" tanyaku lagi. Sekedar berbasa-basi.

" _Ya, aku tidak pernah telat untuk makan siang,_ Noona _. Andai saja tadi kita makan siang berdua, itu pasti sangat menyenangkan."_

"Hahaha...benarkah? Sayang sekali."

" _Engh...bagaimana kalau makan malam berdua?"_

"Makan malam?"

" _Ne, malam ini. Apa kau mau,_ Noona _?"_

"Kapan?" Aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku tidak jadi masuk ke dalam lift. Aku menuju sebuah lorong yang mengarah ke toilet dan aku berdiri di lorong ini.

" _Malam ini. Apa_ Noona _bisa?"_

"Eh? Cepat sekali?"

" _Tidak apa-apa. Lebih cepat lebih baik,_ Noona _. Jadi bagaimana?"_

"Baiklah. Aku bisa, Jongin."

" _Benarkah?! Aku akan menjemputmu!"_ Aku tertawa kecil mendengar suaranya yang terdengar ceria. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru.

"Kau tahu alamatku?"

" _Tentu saja! Ada di kartu namamu,_ Noona _. Jam delapan malam, oke?"_

"Ya, Jongin. Aku akan menunggumu."

" _Baiklah, nona cantik. Sampai jumpa! Aku harus menutup teleponnya sekarang."_

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Jongin. Baiklah, sampai jumpa!"

Sambungan telepon kami pun terputus. Aku kembali menuju lift. Entah kenapa aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Aku merasa senang. Sudah sangat lama aku tidak makan malam dengan seorang namja. Terakhir kalinya adalah bersama mantan kekasihku ketika aku masih sekolah.

Tapi...andai saja Oh Sehun yang mengajakku makan malam, aku pasti akan merasa sangat senang lagi.

…..

"Luhan, Tuan Oh mencarimu. Cepat ke ruangannya." kata Kyungsoo kepadaku.

"Oh, terima kasih." Aku segera menuju ruangannya.

Ketika di dalam ruangannya, aku melihat dia masih sibuk di meja kerjanya. Makan siang yang buru-buru kubawa tadi belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Ada apa, Sehun _O_ _ppa_?"

"Sudah selesai istirahatnya?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Luhan, nanti malam kau ikut denganku. Seorang investor hotel ini mengajakku makan malam, dan aku membutuhkanmu. Karena ada kemungkinan beliau akan menambah sahamnya di hotel ini. Aku perlu kau untuk membawa berkas-berkas. Mengerti?"

Aku terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebarnya. Aku sudah berjanji akan malam kepada Jongin. Dan Sehun juga mengajakku. Ini adalah kesempatan langka bagiku, makan malam bersama Sehun walaupun ada orang lain. Tapi, sisi baikku tidak ingin membuat Jongin sedih.

But, bila kita berakhir dengan bercinta...aku pasti tidak akan menolakmu, Sehun sayang. Tapi aku tahu, itu tidak mungkin. Dan aku pasti akan berakhir di kamar mandi, sendiri...

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Ma...maaf, Sehun _Oppa_. Aku ada janji dengan temanku. Apa tidak bisa Kyungsoo saja yang menggantikanku?" Sisi baikku mengalahkan sisi jahatku yang egois. Aku memilih bersama Jongin. Karena memang dia yang mengajakku duluan.

Sehun memandangku dengan tajam. Tatapannya terlihat sangat tidak suka. Kemudian dia menghela napas kasar.

"Baiklah. Aku harap ini tidak akan terjadi lagi, Luhan. Kembali ke ruanganmu." suaranya terdengar sangat menakutkan.

Aku mengangguk gugup dan langsung menuju ruanganku. "Aku harap _Oppa_ makan siang terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak ingin _Oppa_ sakit." Bibirku agak bergetar ketika mengatakan hal itu, memang bukan tugasku untuk menyuruhnya makan. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin wajah tampannya berkurang karena sakit.

"Hm."

…..

"Luhan, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika aku hendak masuk ke ruanganku. Aku pun berbalik dan menuju ruangannya.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Tuan Oh baru saja meneleponku. Dia sepertinya sedang marah karena kau mementingkan urusan pribadi daripada pekerjaan."

Yang benar saja! "Iya, aku ada janji dengan temanku untuk makan malam bersama. Dia meneleponku sebelum aku masuk ke ruangan Sehun...ah, maksudku Tuan Oh. Aku tidak enak bila membatalkan janji kami. Dia pasti akan sedih sekali." jelasku kepada Kyungsoo.

Entah kenapa, aku sungguh tidak enak bila membatalkan janjiku kepada Jongin walaupun aku ingin sekali bersama Sehun.

"Apa benar dia temanmu? Bukan kekasihmu, eoh?" Kyungsoo dengan segenap rasa penasarannya bertanya kepadaku dengan nada menggoda.

"Bukan. Kau penasaran, eoh?" tanyaku balik menggodanya.

"Kau tahu saja, Luhan."

"Hmm...baiklah. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu mati penasaran. Sebenarnya aku akan malam dengan Kim Jongin, Direktur Hotel Hilton di Distrik Mapo-gu." jawabku dengan memamerkan senyuman lebarku.

"Kim Jongin?!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sex Dreams**

Original

By

 **Lady Ze**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from _**Fanfiction**_ with the same tittle

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

GS For Uke

.

.

.

 **PS** : Umur Sehun 28tahun

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

"Ahhh..."

Getaran listrik yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku membuatku semakin cepat memainkan klitorisku, dengan jari telunjukku, aku semakin menekan dengan gerakan memutar. Begitu juga dengan tangan kananku, aku menjepit puting payudara kananku diantara ibu jari dan jari telunjukku.

"Se...hun..."

Sebentar lagi, aku sudah berada diujung. Aku semakin terengah-engah, gerakan jariku tidak kalah cepatnya dengan napasku. "Sehun...!"

Aku meledak ke dalam orgasme membuat tubuhku lemas hingga aku menyandarkan punggungku di dinding kamar mandi. Lututku terasa sangat lemas sekali hingga membuatku berpegangan pada kran _shower_.

Aku memutar kran _shower_ hingga air membasahi seluruh tubuh berkeringatku. Lantas aku langsung mandi, aku tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berteriak di luar kamar mandi. Benar-benar, dia mengangguku.

…..

"Kau lama sekali, Hannie. Aku harus menumpang toilet ahjumma sebelah untuk buang air kecil, keterlaluan!" Baekhyun menggerutu ketika aku baru membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Aku mengangkat pundakku. Baekhyun mendengus dengan keras. Aku terkekeh ketika dia berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya, membuat pantatnya ikut bergoyang.

"Payudaramu tidak sebesar Baekkie ternyata."

Oh, apa orang ini mau cari masalah lagi denganku, huh!

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Park Chanyeol!" Aku menaikkan sedikit handuk putih yang melilit tubuhku, langsung berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Baju apa yang cocok, ya?" Aku bergumam sendiri sambil memilah pakaian apa yang cocok kupakai untuk malam bersama Jongin.

Aku mengambil _dress_ hitam pendekku, melihatnya sekilas. "Terlalu seksi."

Kemudian aku mengambil _dress_ putih selutut dengan lengan panjang. "Terlalu kuno."

Dan begitulah yang terjadi hingga tiga puluh menit kemudian. "Aku bingung. Apa aku minta bantuan Baekkie saja, ya?"

Aku kembali membetulkan handuk putihku dan keluar dari kamar. Terserah, kali ini Chanyeol mau protes apa lagi. Toh, tidak ada pengaruhnya.

"Baekkie! Dimana kau?!" Aku berteriak dari depan pintu kamarku.

"Aku di dapur!" balasnya berteriak.

"Bisakah ke kamarku? Sekarang?"

"Ada apa? Kenapa harus berteriak, eoh?" Baekhyun dengan apron bebeknya menuju kamarku.

"Aku masih memakai handuk. Aku tidak mau Chanyeol memprotesku lagi."

"Protes apa?" tanya Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia bilang payudaraku lebih kecil daripada payudaramu, menyebalkan!"

Bola mata Baekhyun mengarah ke payudaraku, lalu berpindah ke payudaranya. "Benar." Dia bergumam.

"Ya! Sudahlah! Cepat bantu aku!" Aku langung menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Ada apa?"

"Bantu aku mencari pakaian yang cocok. Aku mau makan malam dengan Jongin."

"Omo! Dengan Kim Jongin?!"

…..

"Fiuh..." Baekhyun mengelap keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. "Sekarang berceminlah, Hannie." Dia tersenyum puas menatapku.

Aku berjalan menuju cermin besar di sudut kamarku. Astaga...ini benar aku?

Oke, aku senang dengan Baekhyun. _Dress_ hitam yang kubilang terlalu seksi tadi karena bagian atasnya terbuka alias _dress_ yang hanya menutupi sebatas dada saja kini dilapisi dengan bolero lengan panjang berwarna silver. Dan, _gladiator boot_ berwarna hitam. Bagus! Tidak seperti yeoja murahan.

"Gomawo, Baekkie. Kau yang terbaik."

"Yah, aku heran kenapa orang seperti Kim Jongin mengajakmu makan malam."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Ada apa? Tadi saat di kantor Kyungsoo juga berkata seperti itu. Tapi, dia tidak menjelaskan kepadaku.

"Ada apa dengan Jongin?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Hannie?"

"Tidak, aku baru mengenalnya tadi pagi."

"Karyawan macam apa kau ini, atasan sendiri tidak kenal."

"Hei, atasan kita itu Sehun bukan Jongin."

"Ya, ya, terserah saja." katanya dengan ketus.

" _So_ , ada apa dengan Jongin?"

"Kim Jongin, namja berusia dua puluh satu tahun yang sangat pintar, sudah termasuk jenius. Direktur Hotel Hilton cabang Mapo-gu. Namja yang dingin, pekerjaan selalu mendominasi dirinya. Setahuku, dia pernah memiliki kekasih, satu kali."

"Maksudmu dia seperti Sehun? Robot perusahaan?"

"Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu. Tapi, sepertinya lebih baik Jongin daripada Sehun."

"Wae?"

"Dasar bodoh! Dia lebih perhatian terhadap yeoja. Lihatlah, baru pertama kali bertemu dia sudah mengajakmu makan malam. Kalau Sehun, walaupun kau telanjang di depannya, mungkin dia diam saja." Aku benci melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum licik seperti itu.

"Ya! Tidak usah membandingkan mereka!"

"Sudahlah, Hannie. Dengan Jongin aja, dia juga tampan, kok. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

"Tapi aku tidak berdebar ketika bersamanya. Sedangkan Sehun, selalu membuatku panas." gumamku.

"Terserah saja. Aku mau melanjutkan masakanku."

"Eh! Tunggu dulu, Baekkie!"

"Apa?" Dia bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"Rambutku bagaimana? Diurai atau diikat?"

Bola matanya mengarah ke rambutku. Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir. "Diurai saja."

Aku tersenyum kepadanya. "Gomawo."

"Ya, sering-seringlah berkencan dengan namja, Hannie. Jadi, kau tahu harus bagaimana. Dasar amatir."

 **BLAM**

Dengan kejamnya Baekhyun mengejekku. Untuk saat ini aku mengabaikannya, aku tidak mau membuat penampilanku menjadi kusut.

Aku kembali duduk di depan meja riasku, menyisir rambutku.

" _Kim Jongin?!"_

" _Ya, kenapa kaget, Kyungsoo?"_

" _Kim Jongin Direktur Hilton Mapo-gu, maksudmu?" Dia bertanya lagi._

" _Iya, dia. Wae?"_

" _Yah, aku heran kenapa orang seperti Kim Jongin mengajakmu makan malam."_

" _Maksudnya?"_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Semoga makan malamnya sukses, ne?"_

Suara ponsel membuyarkan lamunanku. Oh, ternyata Jongin yang menelepon.

"Halo, Jongin."

" _Halo,_ Noona _. Aku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi._ Noona _sudah siap?"_

"Ya, aku sudah siap. Aku akan menunggumu diparkiran."

" _Eh? Tapi aku belum ijin dengan orangtuamu,_ Noona _."_

Aku tersenyum mengetahui kesopanannya. "Tidak usah. Mereka tinggal di Beijing. Aku tinggal bersama temanku disini."

" _Oh, baiklah,_ Noona _. Dua puluh menit lagi aku sampai."_

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

Untuk terakhir kalinya aku merapikan rambutku, memoleskan lipgloss, aku senang melihat bibirku berkilau.

"Baekkie, aku akan pergi sekarang. Apa aku terlihat cantik?" Entah kenapa aku menjadi gugup. Memang benar apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Aku belum pernah berkencan seperti ini. Dulu, ketika aku masih sekolah, aku hanya pergi ke taman bermain atau ke toko es krim bersama mantanku.

"Ya, kau cantik, Hannie. Bersikap biasa saja, jangan terlalu tegang." ujarnya.

"Wow! Apa kau menambah sesuatu didadamu, Luhan?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Chanyeol!"

"Haah...sudahlah kalian berdua, cepat sana pergi, Hannie. Jangan membuatnya menunggu." Baekhyun lagi-lagi meleraiku dengan Chanyeol. Kau tahu, Park Chanyeol! Aku sangat menyesal mengijinkanmu tinggal bersama kami.

"Oke, sampai jumpa."

…..

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Luhan _N_ _oona_."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin memujiku. Dari dia menjemputku tadi hingga kami berada di restoran mewah ini.

"Kau berlebihan, Jongin."

"Aku serius, _Noona_."

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk pujiannya, Jongin. Sekarang habiskan makananmu." Dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kami kembali diam menikmati makan malam kami.

"Mau _wine_ , Tuan, Nyonya?" seorang pelayan yeoja menghampiri kami dan menawari _white wine_.

"Boleh. Tolong tuangkan untukku dan nona cantik itu."

Astaga, aku merasa malu. Jongin memujiku di depan orang lain. Pelayan yeoja itu tersenyum memandangku. Dia menuangkan _white wine_ ke gelas Jongin dan gelasku.

"Anda benar, Tuan. Kekasih anda sangat cantik."

"Terima kasih. Tolong bawakan hidangan penutupnya, nona."

"Tunggu sebentar, Tuan."

Astaga, aku benar-benar merasa malu. Hatiku menjerit mengatakan kalau aku bukan kekasihnya. Tapi, Jongin terlihat begitu bahagia. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak dengannya.

"Hei, _Noona_? Melamun?"

"Ti...tidak. Mari bersulang!" ajakku.

Gelas _wine_ kami berdenting. Aku langsung meminumnya perlahan. Menyesapnya, menikmati rasa yang diciptakan oleh _wine_ ini.

"Hmm, ini sangat enak sekali."

"Ku menyukainya, _Noona_?"

"Ya, wine salah satu minuman favoriteku." ucapku

"Selera kita sama, Luhan _Noona_."

…..

"Kita mau kemana sekarang, Jongin?" tanyaku.

"Ke _apartement_ _Noona_ saja, bagaimana?"

"Engh..." Aku berpikir. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdua saja di _apartement_ , dan aku tahu pasti apa yang akan mereka lakukan bila aku tidak ada. Jadi, tidak mungkin ke _apartement_ ku.

"Ti...tidak bisa." jawabku setengah gugup.

"Kenapa, _Noona_?"

"Temanku sedang bersama kekasihnya disana. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu mereka." ucapku.

"Oh, jadi mau kemana?" tanya Jongin.

"Terserah kau saja, Jongin."

"Oke, ke _apartement_ ku saja, ya?"

"Ya, Jongin." jawabku tanpa ragu. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengajaknya ke club. Tapi, aku takut terlihat seperti yeoja murahan dimatanya bila aku mabuk.

Jongin mulai menjalankan mobil mewahnya. Baru pertama kali aku duduk di mobil semewah ini. Selama ini aku selalu menumpang Lancer putih kesayangan Chanyeol.

"Jongin, apa tidak apa-apa aku kesana?" Aku baru sadar ini sudah jam sepuluh malam dan aku akan ke apartement orang lain.

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan ada yang marah."

"Orangtuamu?"

"Sama sepertimu, _Noona_. Mereka tidak tinggal di Korea. Aku juga tinggal bersama sepupuku."

"Oh, dimana orangtuamu, Jongin?"

"Mereka di Jepang sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Katanya mereka mau menghabiskan masa tua disana."

Tidak berapa lama kami sampai di sebuah komplek apartement mewah di daerah Gangnam-gu. Astaga, berbeda jauh dengan _apartement_ tempatku tinggal.

"Ayo, _Noona_. Aku tinggal di lantai sepuluh." Aku mengikuti Jongin masuk ke dalam lift. Sesekali aku melirik Jongin di dalam _lift_ , dan dia hanya tersenyum melihatku.

"Nah, sampai. Ayo, _Noona_." ajak Jongin ketika kami sampai di lantai sepuluh. Aku tersentak kaget ketika tangannya menggenggam tangan kiriku. Tangannya besar dan terasa hangat.

…..

 **CKLEK**

Aku terperangah, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat sebuah _apartemet_ yang begitu mewah. Interior yang begitu elegan, dan lihatlah sofa berwarna hitam itu. Sangat indah.

"Ayo, masuk, _Noona_." Jongin yang masih menggenggam tanganku membawaku ke sofa hitam tadi. Kaki telanjangku menginjak karpet bulu yang begitu lembut.

" _Apartement_ mu bagus sekali, Jongin. Sangat berbeda dengan _apartement_ ku. Kau pasti akan kaget bila kuajak kesana." kataku.

"Aku cuma menumpang disini, _Noona_. Ini apartement milik sepupuku."

Apa? Seorang Direktur Hotel seperti dia menumpang?!

"Aku tidak menyangka, seorang Direktur Hotel yang terkenal menumpang." Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menggodanya.

Jongin malah tertawa. "Umma tidak percaya kalau aku tinggal sendiri. Karena itu dia menitipkanku ke hyung."

"Kau seperti bayi saja, Jongin." Aku menggodanya lagi.

"Yah, _Noona_." Dan benar-benar ia merengek seperti seorang bayi.

"Astaga...kemana perginya Kim Jongin yang terkenal dingin itu, eoh."

Jongin terlihat menghela napasnya. "Kau juga mengetahui gosip murahan itu, _N_ _oona_?"

"Gosip?"

"Ya, aku tidak seperti yang mereka katakan. Aku tidak dingin, aku bukan _workaholic_. Hanya saja bila aku sedang serius mengerjakan suatu pekerjaan, maka aku akan benar-benar fokus terhadap pekerjaanku. Mungkin mereka menyalah-artikan hal itu, Luhan _Noona_."

"Sebenarnya aku diberitahu Baekhyun, teman satu _apartement_ ku juga teman kerjaku. Awalnya aku juga ragu, karena kau baik denganku, Jongin."

"Jangan mempercayai mereka, _N_ _oona_. Aku tidak seperti yang mereka katakan."

 **CUP**

Aku tersentak kaget. Tiba-tiba saja Jongin mencium pipiku. Aku tertunduk malu. Wajahku pasti sangat merah saat ini.

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan..." gumamku.

Jongin hanya terkekeh. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku, _N_ _oona_. Aku tidak tahan." Dia berdehem. "A...aku akan mengambil minuman untukmu, _Noona_." katanya sambil menggaruk pipinya. Ia merasa canggung.

"Jongin, dimana toilet-nya?"

" _Noona_ jalan saja mengikuti lorong itu. Pintu ketiga dari sini."

"Oke."

Aku langsung berjalan melewati lorong apartement ini yang diwarnai dengan lampu-lampu redup. Mungkin memang konsep apartement ini.

Pintu berapa tadi kata Jongin? Gara-gara aku terlalu mengagumi _apartement_ ini, aku jadi lupa. Oh! Dua!

Aku langsung membuka pintu kedua, tanpa menoleh ke dalam aku langsung menutup serta mengunci pintunya.

"Haah..." Aku bersender di pintu sambil mengusap pipiku. Aku merasa mengkhianati Sehun. Aku terlalu berlebihan. Salahkan saja aku yang terlalu terobsesi dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Luhan?"

 **DEG**

Aku bersumpah aku sangat mengenal suara itu. Tidak salah lagi. Aku memberanikan diri menolehkan kepalaku. Dan aku yang bodoh ini ternyata bukan berada di dalam toilet, tapi di sebuah kamar, kamar dia!

 **GLEK**

Aku sangat susah menelan ludah saat ini. Dia...dengan dada telanjang membiarkan air mengalir dari rambutnya turun ke bawa melewati dadanya semakin turun ke bawah.

 **GLEK**

Perutnya yang kotak-kotak, begitu berkilau ketika air melewatinya. Aku benar-benar ingin menyentuhnya. Sekali lagi air mengalir lagi.

Ah...aku mengerang frustasi dalam hati. Bagian itu tertutup oleh handuk putihnya.

"Sudah selesai, Luhan?" Aku membulatkan mataku. Dia ternyata menyadari kalau aku memandang tubuhnya yang err...seksi. Aku benar-benar ingin menjilatnya mengikuti arah air mengalir tadi.

"E...eh..." Jantungku berdebar-debar. Aku merutuki kebodohanku. Aku salah masuk ruangan. Ini sebuah kamar bukan toilet. Dan ini kamarnya Oh Sehun...

Apa sepupu yang Jongin maksud itu Sehun? Bodohnya aku tidak bertanya kepadanya tadi!

"Ma...mafkan aku, Se...Sehun _Oppa_...Aku salah ma...masuk kamar..." Aku berbalik hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi tanganku menjadi gemetaran.

"Benarkah? Aku kira kau sengaja ke kamarku untuk menggodaku, Luhan..."

"Ugh..." Aku merinding, ia berbisik tepat di telinga kananku. Sehun tepat berada di belakangku. Aku memejamkan mataku merasakan hembusan napasnya yang begitu nyata.

Sial! Pikiranku berkerja sama dengan tubuhku, mereka sama-sama menginginkannya, lebih!

"He...hentikan..." Mulutku menjadi munafik, menolaknya.

"Kau sudah sejauh ini, Luhan. Terlambat untuk mundur lagi."

"Engh..."

Sehun mencium leherku. Aku benar-benar merasakan bibirnya di leherku. Aku sempat menyubit pahaku, aku takut bila ini hanya mimpiku saja. Aw! Terasa sangat sakit! Aku tidak bermimpi dan ini sangat nyata.

Aku berada di kamar Sehun, bersama Sehun yang hanya memakai handuk, dan bibirnya yang masih mencium, menghisap bahkan menggigit bibirku.

"Be...berikan aku lebih... _Oppa_..." Aku mendesah menerima rangsangan yang dia berikan. Pikiranku, tubuhku bahkan mulut munafikku berkerja sama.

Apa aku harus berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena aku salah masuk kamar, eoh?

Apa malam ini aku akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya?

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sex Dreams**

Original

By

 **Lady Ze**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from _**Fanfiction**_ with the same tittle

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

GS For Uke

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

"Emm…" Aku tidak akan mungkin menolaknya. Bibirnya terlalu hangat untuk dilepaskan. Sehun begitu lembut memainkan bibirnya di atas bibirku. Memberikan ciuman panas.

Tiba-tiba dia melepas ciumannya, dia membalik tubuhku berhadapan dengannya membuat punggungku bersandar di pintu. Tangan kanannya mengenggam kedua pergelangan tanganku, mengangkatnya melewati bagian atas kepalaku.

"Kau tahu, Luhan…kau dengan rok pendekmu, menyilangkan kakimu…." Dia mendesah dengan berat tepat di hadapan wajahku. Tangan kirinya berjalan dari pinggangku hingga pahaku. Jari telunjuknya mengelus pahaku, berjalan dari pangkal pahaku yang tertutup _dress_ hingga ke atas lututku yang terbuka, kemudian dia mengulanginya lagi dengan gerakan lambat.

"Rambut yang kau gulung, tengkuk lehermu yang terlihat…dan sekarang…belahan dadamu…" matanya berpindah arah, melihat ke arah payudara bagian atasku yang terlihat akibat _dress_ hitamku.

"Luhan…kau benar-benar menggodaku…"

Apa dia sedang bercerita tentangku yang di kantor?

"Ugh…" Aku benar-benar tidak tahan mendengar suara beratnya, hembusan napasnya di wajahku dan jarinya yang bermain-main di paha kiriku.

"Kau tidak tahu…betapa aku harus menahan gairahku. Itu menyakitkan, Luhan."

" _Oppa_ …" Bohong bila aku tidak senang! Tentu saja aku senang! Ini seperti aku sedang dibawa ke langit ketujuh olehnya. Aku terlihat begitu menggoda baginya? Oh, Planet Venus…bawa aku kesana!

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, Sehun kembali menciumku. Kali ini menciumku lebih cepat, tidak lembut seperti tadi. Menekan bibirku terlalu dalam.

"Ahh…" Aku kembali mendesah ketika tangannya meremas dengan kuat paha atasku. Dan dapat kurasakan lidahnya menembus bibirku. Lidahnya yang hangat bermain-main di dalam rongga mulutku seperti seorang ahli. Tidak dapat diragukan lagi, _Sehun is a great kisser!_

Sehun kembali melepas ciumannya. Aku mengerutkan keningku, tapi aku tidak berani protes.

"Oh, Luhan…kau begitu pasif. Apa kau tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya?" Dia bertanya dan menyeringai kepadaku.

"Engh…" Dan sebelum aku menjawabnya, Sehun mulai lagi mencium leherku, membuatku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas. Aku tidak merasakan lagi rasa pegal yang menjalar ke seluruh tanganku karena tanganku terangkat ke atas dan genggamannya yang semakin kuat.

Tangan kirinya sudah berhenti bermain-main dipahaku, kembali menyusuri tubuhku ke atas dengan gerakan lambatnya hingga telapak tangan kirinya menyelimuti payudara kiriku.

Aku harap ini bukan sekedar mimpiku, karena aku benar-benar menginginkan setiap sentuhan ini!

Sekarang, remas dengan kuat payudaraku, _Oppa_...aku memohon kepadanya dalam hati.

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

 **TOK**

"Luhan _Noona_?!" Mataku langsung terbuka lebar mendengar suara Jongin dari arah luar pintu. Aku mulai panik dan bergerak gelisah. Ini bukan mimpi atau khayalanku! Aku tahu!

Sehun benar-benar masih bermain-main di leherku dengan bibir hatinya. Tangan kanannya masih menahan pergelangan tanganku walaupun aku sudah berusaha melepaskannya. Tangan kirinya membuatku kecewa, hanya diam di atas payudaraku.

"Hen…tikan, _Oppa_ …" lirihku.

Dan aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahku ketika Sehun menghisap sangat kuat dileherku. Sial! Dia membuat _kissmark_!

"Oke, aku berhenti." Sehun melepaskan tanganku, dan tanganku jatuh begitu saja ke bawah karena rasa pegal yang terlupakan tadi kembali.

Aku mengatur napasku yang terengah-engah. Menyisir rambutku dengan jari-jariku, menutupi _kissmark_ yang Sehun buat dengan rambutku.

"Luhan _Noona_?! Kenapa lama sekali?" Jongin kembali berteriak dari luar pintu, ah, tepatnya pintu nomor tiga, pintu di sebelah kamar Sehun ini.

"Bagaimana ini…" Panik kembali menyerangku. Yang benar saja, aku tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan wajahku yang merah dan Sehun yang hanya memakai handuk. Anak TK pun tahu apa yang kami lakukan di dalam, apalagi si jenius Kim Jongin.

"Keluarlah! Katakan saja kau salah masuk kamar, Luhan." Aku merasa Sehun kembali dengan tanpa ekspresinya.

"Tapi…"

"Cepatlah! Dia akan curiga bila kau lebih lama di kamarku. Sampai jumpa."

"A…"

 **BLAM**

Lagi-lagi, dia pergi begitu saja sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku. Kenapa dia kembali ke kamar mandinya, eoh? Entahlah… (note: plis deh Luuuu, ya main solo )

Dan, apa tadi maksudnya dengan sampai jumpa? Apa dia akan melanjutkan yang tadi? Tentu saja aku mau dengan senang hati…

"Jongin?" Aku keluar dari kamar Sehun dan menoleh ke arah kanan. Jongin berada di depan pintu toilet yang asli.

"Eh? _Noona_? Kenapa dari situ?!" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut.

"Aku salah masuk, Jongin."

"Tapi, kenapa lama sekali?!" tanyanya lagi masih dengan nada terkejut.

"Aku memakai toilet di kamar ini. Apa ini kamarmu?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu. Bagus Luhan, teruskan aktingmu.

"Bukan, itu bukan kamarku."

"Lalu?" tanyaku balik dengan nada terkejut.

"Itu kamar Sehun _hyung_ …" jawabnya.

"Omo! Maksudmu Oh Sehun? Atasanku di kantor?" tanyaku dengan suara terkejut cukup nyaring, tidak lupa aku menutup mulutku dengan punggung tanganku untuk menyempurnakan akting murahanku.

Jongin hanya mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian dia menarikku kembali duduk di sofa hitam. Aku benar-benar tidak enak saat berjalan. Bagian bawah tubuhku sangat basah.

"Apa Sehun _hyung_ tidak ada disana? Setahuku dia sudah pulang?"

"Tidak ada." jawabku polos. Benar-benar aku tidak ingin membuat Jongin curiga.

"Mungkin dia sedang di ruang kerjanya di atas." kata Jongin sambil menunjuk lantai dua. Dan aku baru sadar ternyata apartement ini bertingkat dua. Daebak! _Apartement_ ini besar sekali!

Kapan kau akan mengajakku bercinta disegala ruangan _apartement_ mu, Sehun? Umm…tentunya di sofa hitam mewahmu ini lebih dulu. Omo! Apa yang kupikirkan. Aku terdengar seperti maniak seks.

"Hei, _Noona_? Wajahmu memerah? Ada apa?"

"Engh…" Aku merapatkan kedua pahaku. Benar-benar aku merasa tidak nyaman saat ini. Sesuatu mulai keluar lagi dari bawah sana. "Antar aku pulang, Jongin." Aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikannya sendiri.

Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan Sehun juga melepaskan hasratnya sendiri? Andai Jongin tidak menganggu tadi. Aku menatap Jongin dengan wajah sedih.

"He…hei, baiklah _Noona_. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Rupanya Jongin menyalah artikan tatapanku.

…..

"Aku pulang…" gumamku ketika aku sudah masuk ke dalam _apartement_ ku. Tidak ada jawaban, mungkin mereka sudah tidur karena kelelahan.

Ketika berjalan melewati ruang tamu sekaligus ruang tv, aku melihat bantal-bantal sofa berjatuhan, semangkuk _popcorn_ tumpah di lantai dan televisi yang masih menyala.

"Haah…dasar!" Aku hanya bisa mengomel sendiri sambil mematikan televisi. Aku langsung menuju kamarku.

Membuka pakaian yang kupakai, menggulung rambutku dan memakai handuk putihku. Aku berdiri sebentar di depan cermin. Sialan! Terlihat dengan jelas warna merah di leher bagian atasku tepat di bawah rahang kananku.

Aku merabanya, mengusap-usap _kissmark_ yang Sehun buat. Aku masih tidak mempercayainya, bahwa baru saja Sehun menyerangku dengan gairah yang tinggi.

"Sehun…"

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur. Membiarkan tangan kiriku menyusuri dari dadaku hingga ke pahaku sejalur dengan jari Sehun tadi. Tapi, dia tidak menyentuhnya, seperti aku menyentuhnya, jari telunjuknya tidak memainkan klitorisku seperti aku memainkannya sendiri. Benar-benar basah.

Aku menekuk kakiku dan membukanya dengan lebar, menutup mataku membayangkan Sehun yang memainkan klitorisku dengan jarinya yang panjang. "Aah…." Dan aku membayangkan dia memainkan jarinya semakin cepat, menyentuh sisi kiri dan sisi kanan klitorisku, hingga menekan klitorisku dan akhirnya membuatku orgasme menyebut namanya dan meremas dengan kuat payudaraku sendiri.

"Haah…haah…"

Lututku terasa lemas dan jatuh begitu saja di atas tempat tidur. Dan aku pun tertidur hanya memakai handuk.

…..

Jam lima pagi aku sudah bangun dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku benar-benar malas mendengar si telinga lebar yang memprotes tubuhku ini. Asal kau tahu saja, Chanyeol! Sehun mengatakan dia tergoda melihatku! Mengingat hal itu, senyumku tidak bisa hilang.

Setelah mandi, aku langsung menuju kamarku. Mencari pakaian kerja yang harus kupakai hari ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin mencari pakaian yang benar-benar membuat Sehun tidak dapat menahan gairahnya lagi dan berakhir bercinta di meja kantornya. Kyaa!

 _Blouse_ ketat berwarna putih berlengan pendek yang menampakkan _bra_ biruku samar-samar dan rok ketat yang menutupi separuh pahaku berwarna biru persis dengan _bra_ -ku. Dan sentuhan terakhir aku memakai stocking berwarna hitam gelap. Jangan lupakan rambutku yang sengaja kugulung ke atas dengan ikat rambut motif rusaku yang berwarna biru juga. Warna biru benar-benar mendominasiku hari ini.

Ketika aku bercermin dan berbalik untuk melihat punggungku, aku tersenyum puas. Tato sayapku yang terlihat dan tengkuk leherku, _kissmark_ di leherku menjadi sedikit pemanis tampilanku hari ini.

Aku tidak pernah memakai _make-up_ berlebihan untuk kerja, aku hanya memakai _sunscreen_ untuk melindungi wajahku dari sinar matahari dan _lipgloss_ bening di atas bibir pink-ku. Hei, aku tidak pernah suntik pemutih atau menyulam bibir apalagi operasi plastik. Semua alami diriku sendiri, aku bersyukur terhadap _appa_ ku yang tampan dan _eomma_ ku yang cantik.

Ketika aku keluar dari kamar, keadaan masih sepi. Ini sudah jam tujuh pagi dan mereka belum bangun. Aku langsung menggedor pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan sangat kuat sambil meneriakkan namanya.

"Baekhyun! Bangun! Kita bisa telat!

Dia tidak menjawab. "Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Bangun! Sialan!"

Keterlaluan, masih tidak ada jawaban. Sebelum meninggalkan pintu kamarnya, aku menendangnya satu kali dengan kuat.

Dasar! Mereka tega membiarkanku naik bus hari ini, sial!

Dengan penuh emosi, aku menuju dapur mengambil sekotak sereal, menaruhnya di mangkuk dan menuangkan susu kesana. Sarapan yang praktis bila aku takut telat kerja.

Di tengah-tengah sarapanku, aku tersenyum lebar melihat kunci mobil Chanyeol. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sarapanku, mengambil kunci mobilnya. Memakai _high heels_ biruku dan pergi meninggalkan _apartement_ ku.

"Oh Tuhan!" Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri sambil berseru membuat seorang ahjussi menoleh ke arahku. Dengan cepat aku menekan angka tujuh, _apartement_ ku.

Sambil berlari kecil, aku masuk ke dalam _apartement_ ku, menoleh ke segala arah dan aku menemukan tas putihku tertinggal di atas meja makan. Aku melupakan tas kerjaku, mungkin ini pengaruh emosi terhadap Baekhyun atau aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sehun yang malam itu mengatakan sampai jumpa kepadaku.

…..

Aku memarkir Lancer putih kesayangan Chanyeol di parkiran khusus karyawan. Aku melihat sebentar ke arah spion tengah, oke tidak ada yang berubah, kau memang cantik Xi Luhan.

Dengan langkah yang kubuat se-elegan mungkin, aku berjalan melewati pintu utama, membuat _office boy_ lagi-lagi tidak berkedip melihatku.

"Pagi, Nona Xi."

"Pagi." jawabku ketika si _office boy_ menyapaku.

"Pagi, Tuan Oh."

"Pagi."

 **DEG**

Ini seperti _déjà vu_. Sama seperti dulu, aku bergeser memberinya jalan. "Pagi, Nona Xi. Tidak ke atas?" tanyanya tepat di sampingku.

Aku mendadak gugup. "I…iya…"

Sehun kembali berjalan menuju _lift_ , aku yang gugup mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia langsung menekan lantai tiga puluh. Hei! Aku hanya berdua saja dengannya di dalam _lift_!

"Menggodaku lagi, eoh?" Aku menundukkan kepalaku ketika dia bertanya. Aku tidak seperti diriku sendiri yang selalu membayangkannya di kegiatan masturbasiku. Aku terlalu takut menghadapi Sehun yang nyata.

"Apa maksudnya, Sehun _Oppa_?" tanyaku memberanikan diri. Tangan kananku menggenggam kuat tas putihku. Masih lantai sepuluh.

Aku tahu Sehun sedang memandangku dari atas hingga ke bawah. "Bajumu, rok ketatmu, dan rambutmu…" ucapnya. Dia ternyata suka memperhatikan penampilanku, huh?

"Masih banyak karyawanmu yang memakai pakaian lebih seksi dari aku, _Oppa_." kataku membela diriku. Itu memang benar. Silahkan saja mengecek sendiri karyawan wanita yang berusaha menggoda Sehun dengan pakaian yang lebih ketat.

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan karyawan lain, Luhan. Aku membicarakan dirimu. Kau tidak takut, huh?"

"Takut?" tanyaku bingung ketika masih di lantai tiga puluh.

Pandangan Sehun tegak lurus mengarah pintu _lift_. "Ya, takut aku akan mencumbumu seperti tadi malam."

 **TING**

Lantai tiga puluh. Sehun keluar dari lift dengan langkahnya yang begitu angkuh dan jalan begitu cepat menuju ruangannya. Kemudian aku menyusulnya dengan langkah _shock_ -ku. _Shock_ akan ucapannya. Hei, Chanyeol! Kau salah! Sehun tidak akan bercinta denganku seperti robot!

"Selamat pagi, Luhan" sapa Kyungsoo kepadaku ketika aku berada di depan pintu ruanganku. Ruanganku berseberangan dengan ruangannya, dan diuOh tengah adalah ruangan Oh Sehun.

"Pagi, Kyungsoo. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? tanyaku berbasa-basi. Tumben sekali Kyungsoo mendatangiku.

"Baik saja. Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Kyungsoo kepadaku.

"Oh, ayo di ruanganku saja."

Aku dan Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan di meja kerjaku yang tidak terlalu rapi. "Ada apa Kyungsoo? Mau kubuatkan kopi atau teh?" tawarku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Tidak usah, Luhan. Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi?"

"Keluar? Apa ada urusan pribadi?" tanyaku.

"Aniya. Tuan Oh menyuruhku ke Kanada bersama Tuan Kim. Hotel Hilton sedang mengembangkan sayap disana. Tuan Oh selaku Direktur Utama menyuruh Tuan Kim dan aku untuk mengecek proyek pembangunannya." jelas Kyungsoo

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Bingung? Tentu saja. Sehun sangat jelas mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Kyungsoo adalah sekretaris dalam dan aku sekretaris luar. Seharusnya aku yang pergi kesana. "Eh? Benarkah?"

"Iya, tadi pagi-pagi sekali Tuan Oh meneleponku, Luhan." ucap Kyungsoo terdengar seperti sebuah lirihan. Sepertinya dia tidak merasa senang.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang, eoh? Kau akan ke luar negeri, Kyung. Itu adalah hal yang kuimpikan. Aku tidak pernah ke luar negeri."

"Jinja? Andai saja Tuan Oh menyuruhmu. Jongin pasti akan senang sekali."

"Jongin?" tanyaku ulang tidak percaya. Dia menyebut nama Jongin bukan Tuan Kim.

"E...engh...Tuan Kim maksudnya. Baiklah Luhan, aku harus ke bandara. Aku tidak mau Tuan Kim menungguku."

"O...oh, baiklah."

Kyungsoo terlihat gugup, ketika mau keluar dari ruanganku, pahanya ia sempat tertabrak ujung meja kerjaku, pasti sakit sekali.

Aku mulai berpikir, Sehun menyuruh Jongin pergi ke Kanada bersama Kyungsoo untuk perjalanan bisnis. Kyungsoo? Yang benar saja? Sehun sendiri yang mengatakan dia adalah sekretaris yang mengurus kegiatan dalam hotel. Dan Kanada? Jelas-jelas itu luar negeri dan harusnya itu aku...

" _Bye_ , Luhan! Sampai bertemu Senin depan!" seru Kyungsoo ketika ia keluar dari ruangannya.

" _Bye_! Semoga selamat sampai Kanada, Kyung!"

Ah, ini hari Jum'at. Cepat sekali, tidak terasa aku sudah satu minggu dan waktuku sudah satu minggu lagi.

Besok hari Sabtu ya? Enaknya kemana, ya? Apa pulang ke rumah, ya? _Appa_ dan _eomma_ pasti merindukanku.

Suara telepon kantor menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Selamat Pagi."

" _Pagi, Luhan. Ke ruanganku sekarang. Aku memerlukanmu."_

"Ya."

Bersamaan dengan tanganku menutup telepon, jantungku berdebar dengan kencang. Dia memerlukanku dalam arti? Kau akan mengetahui jawabannya bila ke ruangannya, Luhan.

Sebelum ke ruangannya, aku membuka ikat rambutku hingga rambut panjangku terurai menutup tengkuk leher dan separuh punggungku. Ingat! Dia tidak suka melihat tatoku!

"Permisi, Sehun _Oppa_. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku langsung kepada namja tampan yang sedang duduk manis di meja kerjanya menatap laptopnya dengan wajah serius.

"Kemarilah, Luhan. Kau lihat berkas-berkas yang berada di meja itu? Tolong rapikan sesuai dengan nomor suratnya."

"Oh...oke..." Aku langsung menuju meja kaca panjang dan mengangkat berkas-berkas yang begitu berantakan.

"Kau mau kemana, eoh?"

"Ruanganku. Bukankah aku harus merapikannya?"

"Tidak di ruanganmu, tapi disini. Duduk di sofa itu, sekarang." Hei, dia memerintahku. Tapi, aku menyukainya.

"Tidak ada yang di depan. Bagaimana bila ada tamu?"

"Resepsionis di bawah pasti akan menelepon terlebih dahulu." jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, yasudah."

Tunggu dulu. Sikapnya dia membuatku berpikir kalau dia hanya ingin berdua denganku. Benarkah? Dari menyuruh Jongin pergi bersama Kyungsoo lalu menyuruhku menyusun berkas di ruangannya.

Oh, Tuan Oh yang terhormat, ungkapkan saja apa keinginanmu yang sebenarnya, sayang...

"Hei, Luhan! Memikirkan tubuhku lagi, eoh?" Dia menyeringai dari balik laptopnya.

"Ti...tidak." Aku kembali fokus kepada berkas-berkasnya. Malu sekali...lagi-lagi dia menangkapku sedang memperhatikannya.

Hening timbul diantara kami dengan aku yang sibuk bersama berkas-berkas dan dia sibuk dengan laptopnya. Hei, Sehun! Aku lebih menarik daripada benda kotak itu!

"Haah..."

Baru saja aku mendengarnya menghela napas, Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sofa. Aku meliriknya, melihat wajahnya yang begitu lelah.

Tiba-tiba Sehun sudah berdiri dari duduknya, aku yang kaget reflek kembali mencoba fokus ke berkas-berkas.

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Dua langkah kakinya terdengar dan ia berhenti. Sehun duduk di lengan sofa tunggal di depanku. Sehun semakin membuat detak jantungku menggila.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Belum. Sebentar lagi."

"Lama sekali." gerutunya.

Aku tidak membalasnya dan tetap fokus dengan berkas-berkasku. Aku memilih tidak menjawabnya. Nanti dia kembali ke wajah robot tanpa ekspresinya dan aku muak dengan itu!

Selama beberapa menit ke depan, Sehun masih duduk di lengan sofa itu. Terkadang menyilangkan kakinya, memainkan ponselnya atau menatapku. Bagaimana aku bisa selesai dengan cepat?

"Ini sudah satu jam berlalu dan kau belum selesai, Luhan?"

"Y...ya...sedikit lagi. Tunggu...dan...selesai!" jawabku sambil menutup map-nya. Akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai.

"Sudah?"

"Ya, _Oppa_."

"Yakin sudah berurutan?"

"Ya, kau bisa mengeceknya." Dia meremehkan kemampuanku rupanya.

"Baiklah." Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan dia sudah berpindah di belakangku. Walaupun terhalang punggung sofa, aku bisa merasakan hawa panas tubuhnya.

 **GLEK**

Aku tidak berani menoleh.

"Kenapa membuka gulungan rambutmu, hm?"

"Itu karena kau tidak menyukai tatoku, _Oppa_."

"Ah, ya. Itu benar, Luhan."

Aku sedikit tersentak di tempat ketika dia memegang beberapa helai rambutku, memainkannya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"A...apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun _Oppa_?"

"Tidak ada."

"Engh..."

Bibirnya tiba-tiba menghisap leher kiriku, membuatku ikut reflek mendongak ke arah kanan.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya setelah dia selesai memberi _kissmark_ lagi. Kali ini leher sebelah kiriku yang menjadi korban.

"Ti...tidak..." dustaku.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu meninggalkan bekas. Lihatlah!" Jari telunjukku langsung menunjuk leher kananku, menunjuk bekas kissmark yang ia buat kemarin malam.

Sehun terkekeh. "Bagus." gumamnya. Dia langsung menjepit rahangku diantara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya dan menariknya hingga wajahku menoleh ke kanan tepat di depan wajahnya, sangat dekat.

"Aku tidak suka _stocking_ hitammu, lepaskan."

"Emmm..." Dia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan menciumku.

"Sekarang."

"Sekarang? Disini?"

"Ya. Dengan gerakan lambat dan menggoda."

"Apa?!" Aku terpekik kaget. Bila seperti itu maka aku akan terlihat seperti seorang sekretaris yang sedang berusaha menggoda atasannya.

"Bukankah memang itu tujuanmu? Menggodaku?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Jelas bukan itu tujuanku! Tujuanku hanyalah memiliki cintamu, jiwamu dan tubuhmu!

"Aniya..." lirihku. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan hal itu. Itu hanya akan membuatnya _illfeel_.

Dia kembali ke sofa tunggal, kali ini duduk di sofa sambil menyilangkan kaki.

"Silahkan, Nona Xi." katanya.

Aku mulai membungkukkan badanku, melepas _stocking_ sebelah kanan dengan perlahan. Menggulungnya perlahan dari pangkal paha hingga ujung jariku. Dia tersenyum puas melihatnya. Kemudian aku melanjutkan dengan kaki kiriku. Melakukan hal yang sama, namun dengan cara yang lebih sensual. Menggulung _stocking_ ku sambil meliriknya. "Selesai!"

"Bagus! Aku menyukainya. Sekarang kembali ke ruanganmu, Luhan."

Seluruh tubuhku terasa sangat lemas dan menjadi berat. Setelah aku melakukan aksi-ku yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh, dia mengusirku?

Aku pikir kita akan berakhir dengan bercinta di sofa panjang ini. Selamat Oh Sehun, kau berhasil membuatku basah lagi!

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini, Sehun _Oppa_? Apa tujuanmu?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya ketika aku bertanya seperti itu kepadanya sebelum aku itu keluar dari ruangannya.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Luhan?"

"Ini, ini dan ini! Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk dua _kissmark_ di leherku dan mengangkat _stocking_ ku yang kulepas tadi.

"Oh, aku menyukainya."

"Me…menyukainya?" tanyaku gugup. Aku mulai berpikir kalau ia menyukaiku juga.

"Ya, aku menyukai melakukan hal itu kepadamu. Dengan gerakan lambat dan menggairahkan." ucapnya dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

"Huh! Menyebalkan!" gerutuku. Dan aku langsung keluar dari ruangannya menuju ruanganku.

Oh Sehun yang sekarang tidak seperti dengan Oh Sehun setahun yang lalu atau hari pertama aku menjadi sekretarisnya. Dia menjadi lebih liar dan membuatku gila terhadap sentuhannya. Membuatku berpikir kalau ia melakukan hal itu karena ia menyukaiku. Ternyata aku salah!

Apa dia seorang 'S'?

…..

Aku masuk ke dalam _apartement_ ku dengan langkah lemas. Pekerjaanku benar-benar menumpuk tadi. Sehun tidak bisa membiarkanku beristirahat sebentar. Dan selalu saja diakhiri dengan dia yang menggodaku.

"Hannie! Kau jahat sekali, huh! Tidak membangunkanku!" Baekhyun mengomel kepadaku yang masih melepaskan high heels biruku.

"Aku sudah menggedor pintumu, Baekkie! Sudahlah, aku sedang lelah!" Aku berjalan melewati Baekhyun yang berdiri melipat tangannya menekan payudaranya dari bawah hingga terangkat ke atas. Sialan, payudaranya memang lebih besar!

"Eh?! Apa itu!"

"Aduh!" Baekhyun menekan leher kiriku dengan jari telunjuknya sangat kuat.

"Apa itu? Siapa yang membuatnya? Astaga!" Dan mulailah Baekhyun menjadi heboh sendiri.

Aku menghela napasku dengan sangat panjang, aku tahu Baekhyun menginginkan jawabannya. "Dimana Chanyeol?" tanyaku terlebih dahulu. Dia pasti akan mengolokku kalau mendengar dongengku yang sebentar lagi akan kuceritakan.

"Dia sedang ke dealer mobil. Chanyeol akan membeli mobil baru."

"Benarkah? Lalu mobil lamanya?"

"Mungkin akan dijual."

"Ke siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Belum tahu."

"Aku saja, ya! Aku akan mencicilnya, oke?"

"Emm…tunggu Chanyeol saja. Sekarang jelaskan dulu ini!"

"Ugh!" Sekarang Baekhyun menekan leher kananku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau tidak akan percaya kalau aku mengatakannya, Baekkie." kataku sambil berjalan menuju lemari es dan mengambil jus apel.

"Apa? Ceritakan saja?"

"Tapi, jangan beritahu Chanyeol, ya!" kataku setelah aku meminum segelas jus apel. Aku mendatangi Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa depan tv.

"Ya! Aku janji!" jawabnya antusias.

"Sehun yang membuatnya, Baekkie." ucapku singkat. Aku ingin tahu reaksi Baekhyun.

"APA!"

Astaga! Aku harus menutup telingaku. Dia berteriak sangat nyaring, mungkin ahjumma sebelah apartement kami bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Baekkie! Berlebihan!"

Baekhyun melihatku seperti melihat hantu. "Kau tidak bohong, kan? Bisa saja karena kau terlalu membayangkannya lalu mencari namja lain untuk bercinta denganmu dan kau mengaku itu adalah perbuatan Sehun."

"Apa?! Aku tidak segila itu, Byun Baekhyun! Sehun yang melakukannya!" Benar, kan? Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Oh! Astaga! Kau sendiri yang mengatakan dia itu dingin, tidak punya ekspresi dan sebagainya. Lalu, bagaimana dia bisa membuat kissmark, eoh? Apa benar yang Chanyeol katakan, dia bercinta denganmu seperti r-o-b-o-t." Masih dengan pandangan horornya, Baekhyun berceloteh panjang lebar ditambah dengan ejaan robotnya.

"Aish! Byun Baekhyun! Dengarkan ceritaku!"

…..

"Astaga…demi telinga Chanyeol…ini sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya!" ucap Baekhyun semakin heboh setelah aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi denganku mulai dari makan malam bersama Jongin hingga bekas _kissmark_ Sehun.

"Yeah…aku juga tidak percaya, Baekkie. Sikapnya bertolak belakang dengan yang dilakukannya terhadapku."

"Mungkin benar dia itu 'S' seperti yang kau bilang, Hannie." gumam Baekhyun.

" _Maybe_ …"

"Sepertinya ponselmu berbunyi." kata Baekhyun, aku langsung berdiri dan mengambil ponselku yang kutaruh di atas lemari es.

Siapa?

Aku berdehem sebentar sebelum mengangkat telepon nomor tidak kukenal ini.

"Halo?"

" _Hai, Luhan. Sedang sibuk?"_

Tubuhku tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. Membuatku diam di tempat. Aku melirik Baekhyun yang tengah melihatku.

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun setengah berbisik.

Aku menjauhkan ponselku. "Sehun." jawabku berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara. Baekhyun sepertinya tahu, dan dia menghampiriku, berdiri disebelahku.

" _Luhan?"_

"Eh…iya, Sehun _Oppa_. Ada apa?"

" _Kau tidak sibuk, kan? Bisa ke apartementku sekarang?"_

"A…ada apa?"

" _Bantu aku, ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Kuharap sebelum jam delapan kau sudah disini. Bye."_

 **GLEK**

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan gugup. Ke _apartement_ nya? Serius? Ini tidak seperti saat Jongin mengajakku ke _apartement_ nya. Aku terlalu gugup saat ini.

"Darimana dia tahu nomor ponselmu, Hannie?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku harus kesana."

Karena sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan dan aku hanya memiliki waktu setengah jam kesana, aku tidak mandi, jangankan mandi, mengganti pakaian pun tidak.

" _Bye_ , Baekkie. Aku pergi dulu!"

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun menahanku.

"Ya?"

"Kau harus membawa ini."

Aku memutar bola mataku ketika Baekhyun memberiku sebuah kondom. "Yang benar saja."

"Percayalah, malam ini impianmu terwujud."

Impian? Jika orang memiliki impian menjadi orang kaya atau orang terkenal, aku mempunyai impian bercinta dengan Sehun. Lucu sekali.

"Yah, aku tidak tahu!" ujarku. Aku mengambil benda itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasku.

"Bila dia benar 'S', berhati-hatilah!" ujar Baekhyun lagi.

…..

Aku sudaha berada di depan pintu _apartement_ nya. Ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiranku, ucapan Baekhyun. Berhati-hati? Benar-benar membuatku takut. Apa benar Sehun tipe yang seperti itu? Memakai cambuk, borgol dan ugh...aku tidak mau membayangkannya. Sama sekali tidak terlintas dihidupku aku akan menjadi 'M'.

Ya, Xi Luhan! Hentikan pikiran bodohmu!

Setelah menepuk-nepuk pipiku untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku, aku langsung menekan belnya.

Ketika ketiga kalinya aku menekan bel, pintu _apartement_ Sehun baru terbuka. Lama sekali...

"Oh, Luhan. Masuklah." Dia menyuruhku masuk tanpa kata maaf sedikit pun.

Aku masuk dan mengikutinya berjalan dari belakang, melewati tangga dan berakhir di ruang kerjanya. "Tutup pintunya." perintahnya lagi dan dia langsung duduk di meja kerjanya. Kembali bersama laptopnya.

Oh, _gosh_! Aku baru sadar dia hanya memakai kaus tanpa kerah berwarna hitam dan celana jeans di atas lutut. Dan, oh astaga! Dia yang memakai pakaian seperti ini begitu seksi!

"Nah, Luhan. Kemarilah!"

"Ne?" Aku langsung berjalan dan berdiri di sebelah kanannya.

"Lihatlah!" Aku sedikit membungkukkan badanku mengikuti arah telunjuknya yang menunjuk layar laptopnya. Aku megerutkan keningku bingung. Sebuah sketsa gedung.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Hotel Hilton di Kanada. Bagaimana?"

Aku semakin mendekatkan kepalaku ke arah laptopnya hingga sejajar dengan kepalanya. "Bagus! Siapa yang merancangnya? Kyaa...!"

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Aku duduk di atas pahanya dengan posisi miring. Jantungku kembali berdetak dengan cepat.

Tanpa bersuara, Sehun memulai lagi mencium leherku, kebiasaan.

"Engh..." Terlalu kuat Sehun menghisap leherku.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya rupanya." ucapnya setelah ketiga kalinya memberi _kissmark_.

Aku kali ini tidak mampu menatap wajahnya, karena aku terlalu malu.

"Ah...Lu, kau masih ingat dengan ucapanmu, hm?"

Oh, mulai lagi dia dengan desahannya. "A...apa?"

"Bibir manismu yang mengatakan 'berikan aku lebih.' Aku akan memberikannya malam ini, Lu..."

"Emm..."

Sehun mencium bibirku, melumatnya dengan lembut, bibir atas dan bibir bawahku terasa hangat di bawah sentuhan bibirnya. Dengan gerakan sedikit kaku, aku membalas ciumannya. Mencoba melumat bibir bawahnya ketika ia menikmati bibir atasku. Aku tidak pernah ciuman se-panas ini.

Lidahnya mulai membelai dengan lembut permukaan bibirku. "Buka mulutmu, Lu..."

"Akh!" Bersama dengan perintah yang keluar dari suara beratnya, Sehun meremas pangkal pahaku. Aku membuka mulutmu membiarkan lidahnya masuk, menggelitik rongga mulutku dan lidahku. Kembali dengan gerakan sedikit kaku, lidahku menyambut lidah hangatnya, saling melilit bersama saliva kami yang tercampur.

Ciuman yang terlalu panas ini terus berlangsung dengan tangan kanannya yang menarik tengkuk leherku dan tangan kirinya membelai lembut kewanitaanku dari luar celana dalamku.

"Oh, astaga..." Saraf-sarafku sangat merespon kehadirannya yang merangsangku. Bibirnya yang kini berpindah di leherku, jari telunjuk kirinya yang membelai kewanitaanku dengan gerakan lambat dari atas ke bawah dan terus mengulangnya. "Sehun..." akhirnya membuatku mendesahkan namanya.

"Ya...sebut namaku, Lu..." katanya. Tapi membuatku mengernyit, dia menghentikan kegiatannya, kedua tangannya berada dipinggangku. Apa ini sudah selesai?

"Kyaa!" Aku terpekik kaget ketika dia mengangkatku dan menaruhku di atas meja kerjanya, membuat laptopnya tergeser hingga tepi meja. Posisiku kini tepat berada di depannya dengan kepalanya yang berada diantara pahaku.

"Buka pahamu lebih lebar, Lu..."

 **GLEK**

Aku mengikuti perintahnya dan membuka lebar pahaku.

"Kau sudah basah, Lu."

Aku melengkungkan punggungku ketika dia meremas payudara kiriku dengan kuat. Anehnya, aku menyukainya...

"Buka pakaianmu, sekarang."

"A...apa?" tanyaku gugup.

"Semuanya..." katanya lagi.

Lagi-lagi aku mengikuti perintahnya dan membuka semua pakaianku hingga aku telanjang di atas meja kerjanya. Apa setelah ini dia akan mengikatku? _Andwe_!

"Tubuhmu sangat indah, Luhan. Aku menyukainya."

"Aaahhh..." Dia membuatku mendesah tidak terkira ketika bibirnya memainkan klitorisku, menjalankan lidahnya dari sisi kiri hingga ke sisi kanan klitorisku, memainkan dengan gerakan memutar dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Tubuhku benar-benar panas dan napasku menjadi terengah-engah. Ditambah lagi dengan tangan kirinya meremas dengan kuat payudaraku.

"Se...hun...aku..." Aku sudah berada di puncak, sial! "Sehun!" Ini adalah orgasme pertamaku bukan hasil dari masturbasiku. _God!_ Sehun benar-benar membuatku sangat gila!

Dia membuka pahaku semakin lebar dengan lidahnya yang masih menjilat cairan orgasmeku. Dia begitu menikmati perbuatannya.

"Tubuhmu terlalu sensitif, Luhan." ucapnya dengan wajahnya yang sudah berada di depan wajahku.

Tanpa menjawabnya, aku menarik tengkuk lehernya dan menciumnya sedikit kasar. Ciuman ini tentu saja aku belajar dari dia. Aku merasakan dia tersenyum ditengah-tengah ciuman.

Ketika lidahku hendak masuk ke rongga mulutnya, Sehun menghentikan ciumannya.

"Ada apa, Sehun?" tanyaku bingung.

"Pakai kembali pakaianmu, Lu."

 **CUP**

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dikeningku. Kecewa, hal itu yang aku rasakan. Setelah aku sudah berada di puncak kenikmatan, setelah dia membuatku orgasme, dia menyuruhku memakai pakaianku kembali, huh? Tidak bisa!

"Tidak!"

"Hm? _Wae_?" tanyanya.

"Cium aku, sentuh aku dan bercinta denganku, Sehun!" pekikku. Aku benar-benar sudah memutus urat maluku.

" _Bad girl_. Aku tidak bisa, Luhan. Aku bukan _namja_ baik untukmu." ucapnya dengan senyuman yang membuatku muak.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu. Apa kau mau memberikannya kepadaku? Kau masih perawan, Luhan."

"Maka ja...jadilah kekasihku!"

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa..." Dia bergumam tanpa melihatku.

Aku turun dari meja kerjanya dan langsung memakai pakaianku dengan cepat, tanpa menoleh ke arahnya yang masih duduk di kursi kerjanya, aku meninggalkannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Sehun."

"Kau lupa dengan sebutan ' _Oppa_ 'nya, Luhan."

"Sampai jumpa, Sehun _Oppa_!" ulangku.

Aku keluar dari apartementnya dengan perasaan kesal. Dia benar-benar mempermainkanku. Setelah ucapanku yang seperti _yeoja_ jalang itu, dia bahkan tidak bergeming. _Shit!_ Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memprediksi sifatnya. Yang jelas dia bukanlah tipe 'S'.

"Brengsek!"

Kenapa tidak bisa menjadi kekasihku, Sehun? Kau tidak mencintaiku? Cih!

Dan untukmu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak mempercayaimu!

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sex Dreams**

Original

By

 **Lady Ze**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from _**Fanfiction**_ with the same tittle

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

GS For Uke

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

Aku duduk termenung menatap undangan pernikahan yang sangat indah ini. Tulisan timbul dengan tinta emas yang berkilau. Wah, benar-benar menakjubkan. Menikah dengan orang yang dicintai, mempunyai anak, dan keluarga. Aku juga ingin merasakannya.

"yeol! Ini ada undangan untukmu dan Baekhyun. Tadi kurir hotel yang mengantarkannya." seruku ketika melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang menikah?"

"Itu, sekretaris Sehun, Kim Minseok. Sepertinya dia mengundang seluruh karyawan hotel." ujarku.

"Wow, pasti pesta pernikahan yang sangat mewah." Chanyeol mengambil kemudian melihat undangan yang kuberikan tadi.

"Oh, acaranya di _ballroom_ hotel kita? Berapa dia menyewanya, ya? Pasti mahal sekali!" seru Chanyeol dengan nada takjubnya. Yah tidak heran, Hotel Hilton memang terkenal akan mahalnya, tapi setara dengan kemewahan yang diberikan.

"Yeah, begitulah. Mungkin calon suaminya orang kaya dan mungkin saja dia mendapat diskon."

"Mungkin saja." gumam Chanyeol.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Baekhyun? Kok tidak kedengaran suaranya?" tanyaku. Biasanya di hari Sabtu pagi, Baekhyun sudah berada di dapur, bereksperimen membuat kue.

"Loh, kau tidak tahu, Luhan? Tadi malam dia ke rumah orangtuanya. _Appa_ nya sedang sakit."

"Eh?!" pekikku. Bagaimana bisa aku tahu, semalam aku di apartement Sehun dan tengah malam aku baru sampai di rumah.

"Ah, tentu saja Kau tidak tahu. Kau kan sedang asyik bersama Oh Sehun."

"Diamlah!" Mendengar nama Sehun membuatku kesal. Dasar Baekhyun! Tidak bisakah dia merahasiakannya, huh!

"Oke, aku diam. Jadi, kau sudah merasakannya, hm?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda dan wajah penasaran.

"Yah! _You crazy bastard_!" Chanyeol sangat membuatku kesal.

"Hei, tenanglah. Sepertinya tidak, ya?"

"Diam, Chanyeol!" bentakku kepadanya. Lebih baik aku pergi meninggalkannya, kembali ke kamarku.

"Tunggu, Luhan! Aku memerlukanmu!"

Mataku menatapnya tajam. "Apa?" tanyaku ketus. "Aku sangat tidak bersedia menjadi pelampiasanmu, lebih baik Kau menyewa pelacur saja." ucapku ketus lagi.

"Ya! Percaya diri sekali! Baekhyun pulang malam ini, lagipula aku tidak berminat dengan tubuhmu yang datar itu."

"Brengsek!" Aku kembali melanjutkan langkah kakiku menuju kamarku. Tidak bisakah Chanyeol diam sehari saja, eoh? Apa perlu kuplester mulutnya, huh!

"Hei, Lu! Temani aku ambil mobil. Mobil lamaku untukmu!"

Badanku berbalik menatapnya tajam. "Hum? Benarkah?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya, kau tidak usah membelinya. Aku memberikannya kepadamu. Yah, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku kepadamu karena aku boleh tinggal disini." ucapnya dengan gerak-gerik salah tingkah.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Coba Chanyeol bersikap manis seperti ini, pasti aku akan bersikap baik kepadanya. "Baiklah, aku mandi dulu."

…..

Aku sudah mengantarkan Chanyeol ke dealer mobil Audi. Dia ternyata membeli Audi A6. Dasar tukang pamer, baru naik jabatan menjadi manajer sudah ganti mobil.

Kalau aku, sudah cukup puas dengan Lancer keluaran tahun 2008 ini. Yang penting aku tidak kehujanan dan kepanasan itu sudah cukup.

Ketika aku melewati jalan di komplek pertokoan, aku melihat sebuah butik. Dan mataku melihat sebuah gaun berwarna biru muda yang sangat indah. Otakku seperti mendapat perintah secara langsung, mobilku pun berhenti di tepi jalan.

"Silahkan masuk, Nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan butik sangat ramah kepadaku.

"Apa aku boleh mencoba gaun itu?" tanyaku dan langsung menunjuk gaun yang masih menjadi display butik ini.

"Maksud anda gaun berwarna biru muda itu, Nona?"

"Ya, yang ini." jawabku. Aku membelai kain gaun yang lembut ini. Gaun panjang dengan turtle neck tanpa lengan yang sangat indah. Gaun sederhana yang elegan karena manik-maniknya.

"Maafkan saya, Nona. Gaun ini sudah dipesan." ujar pelayan tadi masih tersenyum ramah kepadaku.

"Apa?" Aku merengut kesal. Aku mau gaun itu...

"Maafkan saya, Nona. Seorang pria menelepon butik kami sebelum Nona datang. Dia akan memberikan gaun ini kepada kekasihnya. Maafkan kami. Kami masih memiliki butik lain yang bagus. Kalau saya boleh tahu, anda akan menggunakan gaun untuk acara apa, Nona?"

Benar-benar beruntung sekali kekasih pemilik gaun itu! Aku iri sekali!

"Aku ingin memakainya di pesta pernikahan teman kantorku besok."

"Oh, tunggu sebentar, Nona. Sepertinya saya memiliki gaun yang cocok dengan warna kulit anda."

Pelayan butik itu masuk ke dalam, sedangkan aku masih melihat dengan tatapan sedih gaun milik orang lain itu. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya.

"Ini, Nona. Silahkan dicoba. Saya sangat yakin gaun ini cocok untuk anda."

Aku melihat gaun yang pelayan toko itu pegang. Aku akui mataku berbinar-binar melihatnya.

"Ah, gaun yang sangat cantik. Aku mau!" seruku bersemangat.

"Ya, pasti cocok untuk anda, Nona. Kami juga memiliki salon, kami bisa mendadani anda sekalian."

"Engh...berapa harga gaun ini?" tanyaku. Bukannya aku pelit atau apa, hanya saja aku tidak mungkin membeli gaun yang mahal. Aku harus berhemat disini, mengingat betapa mahalnya hidup di Seoul. Belum lagi sebulan sekali aku harus mentransfer uang untuk orangtuaku.

"Gaun ini tidak mahal, Nona. Harganya 90,000 won (sekitar 1 juta idr), Nona."

Aku cukup terkejut sekarang. Mahal sekali bagiku yang penyuka barang-barang diskon ini.

"A...apa aku bisa menyewanya saja?" tanyaku gugup.

"Ah, saya bisa memberi anda diskon separuh harga, Nona. Saya memberi anda harga 45,000 won (sekitar 5 ratus idr). Harga spesial untuk anda, Nona." kata pelayan butik itu.

"Mwo? Apa itu benar?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Ya. Hanya untuk anda, Nona. Sayang sekali bila gaun seindah ini tidak anda miliki. Anda tidak akan pernah puas bila memakainya sekali saja." ujarnya. Hebat sekali seorang pelayan butik, bisa membuat seorang pembeli luluh hanya dengan kata-katanya. Sepertinya aku harus belajar dari dia agar bisa meluluhkan hati Sehun.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak."

"Ya. Kapan pesta pernikahannya, Nona?"

"Besok jam delapan malam."

"Oh, baiklah. Anda harus ke butik kami jam enam sore."

"Terima kasih!" seruku bersemangat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku membeli gaun semahal itu. Walaupun sudah didiskon oleh pelayan butik itu, harganya masih termasuk mahal bagiku. Tentu saja. Sudah aku katakan bukan kalau aku penyuka barang-barang diskon, ah apalagi barang-barang dengan harga murah.

…..

Setelah dari butik tadi, aku kini berada di sebuah cafe yang terletak di sebelah butik. Aku duduk di sebelah jendela kaca yang besar dan lebar. Menyesap kopi _cappuccino_ hangat, cocok untuk musim gugur seperti saat ini. Ah, Baekhyun! Aku langsung mengambil ponselku dari kantung celana _jeans_ -ku dan meneleponnya.

" _Halo, Hannie."_

"Hai, Baekkie! _Mianhe_ , aku baru menelepon. Bagaimana kabar _Appa_ mu? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kepadaku kalau kau pulang. Setidaknya mengirim pesan kepadaku." Aku menggerutu kepadanya.

" _Hehe...aku lupa, Hannie. Aku tiba-tiba ditelepon_ Eomma _ku dan disuruh pulang, jadi aku tidak sempat memberitahumu. Lagipula aku pikir aku hanya akan mengganggumu dengan Sehun. Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kondom yang kuberikan berguna, eoh?"_

Dasar pantat bebek. Aku menanyakan kabar _Appa_ nya, dia malah membicarakan hal menyebalkan itu.

"Ya! Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya! _Appa_ mu baik-baik saja, kan?"

" _Loh, wae? Apa gagal lagi?"_ Dia berbisik disambungan telepon kami.

"Aku malas membahasnya dan aku tidak ingin memberitahu Kau lagi! Kau menceritakannya lagi kepada Chanyeol, huh!" dengusku.

" _Ah, sepertinya gagal, ya? Sudahlah, sepertinya dia hanya bermain-main saja denganmu, Hannie. Tenang saja, masih ada Jongin, kan?"_

"Ck, aku tidak tahu! Dia namja brengsek yang pernah kutemui! Dia membuatku sangat malu sekali, huh!"

" _Hahahaha...kau jangan terlalu agresif, Hannie sayang. Kau harus terlihat misterius, kau harus membuatnya menginginkanmu bukan menunjukkan kalau kau menginginkannya."_

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

" _Apa kau pernah dengar istilah 'jual mahal', eoh?"_

"Iya, aku tahu. Rata-rata _yeoja_ seperti itu, kan?"

" _Yah, Kau seharusnya juga seperti itu, Hannie!"_

"Eh? Jadi aku harus bersikap seolah-olah tidak tertarik kepadanya? Begitu?"

" _Ya, ya, begitu. Dengan begitu, dia akan semakin penasaran denganmu dan semakin menginginkanmu."_

Aku meminum kopiku sambil memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun. Benar juga! "Ah, baiklah, Baekkie! Kau sudah seperti konsultan cinta saja, hahaha..."

" _Ya, jangan bersikap rendahan. Nanti dia malah illfeel kepadamu! Dia malah berpikir kau adalah_ yeoja _gampangan."_

Mwo? Bagaimana ini? Padahal kemarin aku sudah sangat merendah kepada Sehun. Apa sekarang dia berpikir kalau aku gampangan?

"E...eh, iya, Baekkie. Sudah dulu, ya. Salam untuk orangtuamu!"

" _Ya. Ngomong-ngomong,_ Appa _ku sudah membaik. Dia hanya terkena vertigo lagi kemarin."_

"Oh, baiklah. Semoga cepat sembuh!"

…..

Ketika hari sudah malam, aku baru kembali ke _apartement_. Keadaan _apartement_ sangat kosong, mungkin saja Chanyeol sedang menjemput Baekhyun. Aku langsung menuju kamarku, tempat ternyaman bagiku.

"Haah...lelahnya." Aku berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku. Membawa mobil seharian membuatku sangat lelah. Salahku sendiri yang terlalu bersemangat mengendarai mobil. Yah, maklum saja, Lancer putih itu adalah mobil pertamaku.

Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku, bermaksud untuk tidur cepat. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Mungkin pengaruh kopi yang kuminum. Aku bangun dan menuju ruang tv, mungkin dengan menonton tv bisa membuat mataku mengantuk.

Ketika hendak menyalakan tv, ponselku berbunyi. Sebelum menjawab panggilan masuk, aku melihat nama pemanggilnya. Jongin? Tumben sekali, apa dia merindukanku, hihihi...

"Hai, Jongin!" ujarku bersemangat menjawab teleponnya.

" _Hai, Noona. Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"Tidak, aku sedang bersantai di _apartement_ ku. Ada apa? Apa kau merindukanku?" tanyaku menggodanya.

" _Wah, Noona kenapa tahu? Aku memang merindukanmu, Noona."_

"Bagaimana dengan Kanada, Jongin? Apa proyek disana baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

" _Iya. Aku sedang berada di bandara sekarang. Aku akan pulang ke Korea malam ini."_

"Oh, Kyungsoo memberitahuku bahwa kalian akan pulang hari Senin."

" _Iya, rencananya begitu. Tapi hari Minggu besok adalah hari pernikahan Minseok Noona. Dia pasti akan marah bila aku tidak datang."_

"Begitu?"

" _Iya, dan maksudku menelepon Noona adalah apakah Noona mau menjadi pasanganku di pesta pernikahan Minseok Noona?"_

Eh, tanpa berbasa-basi Jongin mengajakku. "Wah, apa tidak apa-apa?"

" _Apa maksud Noona?'_

"Disana banyak karyawan hotel. Bagaimana bila nanti menyebar rumor yang tidak enak, eoh?"

" _Tidak usah dipikirkan Noona, oke? Mereka hanya iri saja karena aku bisa mengajak Noona yang cantik."_

Kyaa...Jongin membuat pipiku merona. Dia benar-benar tipe yang tanpa berbasa-basi, mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Kau bisa saja. Baiklah. Aku akan mengirim alamat dimana kau harus menjemputku, Jongin."

" _Jinja? Aku senang sekali! Gomawo, Noona!"_

Aku terkekeh mendengar suaranya yang lebih mirip teriakan itu. Menggemaskan.

"Yeah, sama-sama Jongin." kataku kepadanya. Hal ini sama-sama menguntungkan, pergi bersama Jongin bisa saja membuat Sehun cemburu, mungkin. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi namja tidak berperasaan itu bila aku menggandeng Jongin di pesta pernikahan Minseok nanti.

Ingat! Jual mahal, Xi Luhan!

…..

Hari pernikahan Kim Minseok pun tiba, hari Minggu. Aku berdiri di depan butik menunggu Jongin menjemputku. Aku merasa namja yang melewatiku menatapku kagum membuatku tersenyum dalam hati. Bahkan aku mendengar mereka mengatakanku cantik.

Sebuah mobil BMW hitam berhenti tepat di depanku, pasti Jongin. Pintu penumpang di belakang terbuka, Jongin dengan tuksedo berwarna hitamnya keluar dari mobil itu. Aku kira Jongin sendirian, ternyata ia memakai supir.

Kami sama-sama memandang dengan pandangan penuh ketakjuban. Hingga akhirnya dia memulai berbicara duluan.

" _Noona_? Luhan _Noona_? Kau benar-benar sangat cantik. Silahkan masuk, Tuan Putri." pujinya kepadaku dan menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ne, _gomawo_ Jongin." kataku dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Omo! Kau benar-benar seksi, Noona."

Ah, Jongin benar-benar membuatku malu. Cantik, seksi dan elegan, itulah konsep gaun yang kupakai. Stylish butik ini benar-benar hebat, tidak percuma aku membeli gaun ini. Kalian penasaran gaun apa yang kupakai? Hmm...sebaiknya nanti saja kuberitahu.

Di dalam mobil, aku bisa merasakan Jongin menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Ada apa, Jongin? Kenapa menatapku terus, hum?"

"Aniya, aku tidak bisa berpaling dari _Noona_."

Dan tiba-tiba saja Jongin menggenggam tangan kananku. Aku tidak mampu menolaknya, karena Jongin terlalu baik untukku.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai." Supir Jongin memberitahu kami, lalu ia turun dan membuka pintu sisi kanan.

Jongin turun duluan dari mobil kemudian ia menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku, aku pun menyambutnya dan turun dari mobil. Kami berdua berdiri di atas karpet merah, hei ini lebih terlihat seperti _prom night_ anak SMA daripada pesta pernikahan.

Semua yeoja disini saling bersaing dengan gaun yang mereka pakai. Apalagi dengan _paparazzi_ yang sibuk memotret tiap orang yang melewati karpet merah ini.

Apakah suami Kim Minseok ini orang penting atau semacamnya, eoh?

" _Noona_ , ayo kita masuk."

"Ya, Jongin." Aku tersenyum dan langsung melingkarkan tanganku di lengannya. Lampu _blitz_ kamera cukup menyilaukan aku.

"Nona, anda sangat cantik sekali!"

"Nona, apa anda kekasih Tuan Kim Jongin?"

"Nona, bisa jelaskan tentang gaun anda?"

Beberapa pertanyaan dilontarkan kepadaku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup.

"Kau ingin menjawab mereka, _Noona_?" tanya Jongin berbisik kepadaku.

"A...aniya, aku tidak terbiasa." Jawabku berbisik kepadanya.

"Baiklah, tidak usah perdulikan mereka."

Aku dan Jongin kembali berjalan melewati karpet merah bersama dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang masih dilontarkan oleh _paparazzi_. Kebanyakan mereka bertanya tentang hubunganku dengan Jongin dan gaun yang kupakai.

Hubunganku dengan Jongin tentu saja saat ini sebatas teman. Aku juga tidak berharap lebih, kalian tahu siapa yang kuharapkan sampai detik ini. Dan untuk gaun yang kupakai, aku memakai gaun panjang berwarna _pink_ muda dengan kerah berbentuk V di bagian depan yang memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dadaku dan bagian belakang yang memperlihatkan punggungku hingga pinggulku. Seksi bukan?

Oh, jangan lupakan tentang rambutku yang diluruskan hingga menutupi tatoku yang tidak disukai oleh Sehun itu, dan _high heels_ berwarna _silver_ yang membuatku tampak elegan dengan butiran manik-maniknya. Oke, aku sangat percaya diri saat ini.

Sampai di _ballroom_ hotel, aku dan Jongin dibawa oleh pelayan menuju meja bundar di bagian depan. Sepertinya aku mendapat tempat yang bagus ini karena pengaruh Jongin, mengingat dirinya adalah seorang direktur. Mungkin bila aku datang sendirian, aku akan duduk di belakang bersama karyawan biasa lainnya.

Ketika berjalan melewati tamu-tamu lainnya termasuk karyawan-karyawan hotel, mereka memandangku tidak percaya. Akan kupastikan besok rumor tentangku dan Jongin akan tersebar.

"Hannie!" Baekhyun yang sudah duduk bersama Chanyeol melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

"Hai!" Aku membalas lambaian tangannya dengan gaya anggun seperti seorang Miss Universe. Ingin sekali aku duduk bersama Baekhyun disana!

"Kau cantik, Hannie!" ucapnya. Kemudian aku semakin berjalan ke depan hingga di meja bundar paling depan.

Jongin menarik kursi untukku, benar-benar namja sopan. "Gomawo, Jongin."

Lalu dia duduk di sebelahku. Sedangkan empat kursi lainnya di meja bundar ini masih kosong. Kira-kira siapa tamu beruntung lainnya yang duduk di depan sini.

"Selamat malam, Jongin."

 **DEG**

Suara berat dan rendah itu, aku sangat menghapalnya.

"Malam, _hyung_! Ayo duduk! Wah, Nona Do, kau terlihat cantik."

Apa? Nona Do? Kyungsoo maksudnya? Kyungsoo datang bersama Sehun? Apa?!

"Hai, Luhan." Kyungsoo menyapaku, mau tidak mau aku menoleh kepadanya yang berada tepat di depanku.

 **DEG**

Lagi-lagi aku dikejutkan dengan gaun yang dipakainya. Itu...adalah...gaun biru muda yang kuinginkan!

Tunggu! Kata pelayan butik kemarin, gaun itu dipesan oleh seorang pria untuk kekasihnya.

"Hai, Luhan. Kau terlihat cantik, aku hampir tidak mengenalimu." Suara berat itu menegurku.

"Ya, aku saja hampir tidak mengenalinya, _hyung_!" Jongin terlihat bahagia sekali.

Aku hanya bisa memberikan senyuman tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Karena aku gugup bercampur kesal dan, ah! Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaanku saat ini! Yang bisa kupikirkan adalah apakah Sehun dan Kyungsoo berpacaran?!

 _I hope no!_

…..

"Aah...Hen...hentikan..." ucapku bercampur dengan desahan. Dia tidak berhenti, bibir hangatnya masih menyentuh punggungku yang terbuka. Dia mencium dari leherku menelusuri punggung hingga pinggulku. Aku merasa tersengat listrik yang begitu memabukkan.

"Akh..." Dia meremas payudara kananku dari belakang. Oh, posisi ini tidak menguntungkanku. Aku terjepit diantara wastafel dan tubuhnya, posisiku yang membelakanginya, ia sengaja menjepitku. Hingga dapat kurasakan kejantanannya yang menyentuh pantatku walaupun kami masih memakai pakaian.

"Hen...tikan..ah..."

"Diamlah, Lu...kau sengaja menggodaku, hum? Gaun ini, memamerkan belahan dada dan punggungmu."

"A...aku...emmm..."

Selalu begitu! Dia suka sekali menciumku sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Bibirnya perlahan melumat bibirku masih dengan tangannya yang meremas payudaraku.

Selalu membuatku hampir mati karena sentuhannya, padahal ia hanya mencumbuku.

"Hentikan!" Dan akhirnya aku berhasil membalik tubuhku dan mendorongnya hingga ia termundur. Aku mengelap bibirku yang basah akibat salivanya yang menempel dibibirku. Tidak ada lagi Luhan yang terlihat rendahan mulai sekarang. Aku harus bisa menolak setiap sentuhannya walaupun itu sangat sulit. Dengan begitu, ia akan semakin menginginkanku.

"Wae? Aku pikir kau menyukainya."

"Maaf saja, Tuan Oh. Aku tidak menyukainya lagi! Kau bisa melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo!" ucapku dengan berani. Dia hanya diam tanpa ekspresinya. Aku merapikan kembali rambutku dan gaunku. Kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi di salah satu kamar hotel ini. Kembali ke _ballroom_.

Sial! Aku terus saja mengumpat dalam hati! Dasar namja brengsek! Kau pikir aku apa, huh? Walaupun aku sangat menginginkanmu, mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah mau dengan namja yang sudah memiliki tunangan! Asal kau tahu, aku masih punya harga diri!

"Dasar bodoh!" gumamku. Aku akui hatiku berdenyut sakit. Tidak kusangka Sehun bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo. Sial!

Kalian bingung bagaimana aku dan Sehun berakhir di kamar hotel? Akan kuceritakan. Ini bermula ketika dua orang lainnya yang tidak lain adalah Kim Minseok dan suaminya duduk bersama kami. Dan kami pun mulai berbincang-bincang.

" _Aigo...Siapa yeoja cantik bersamamu itu, Jongin?" tanya Minseok yang memandangku dengan tatapan ramah._

" _Dia Xi Luhan. Dia cantik, kan?"_

" _Ne, Luhan terlihat sangat cantik. Kau kalah dengannya, Eonnie." Kyungsoo mulai bergabung dengan percakapan ini. Sedangkan aku lebih memilih tersenyum sambil menyesap red wine. Sesekali mataku melirik Sehun yang sialnya dia menangkap mataku hingga aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku._

" _Jadi, apa kalian berpacaran?" tanya suami Minseok yang bernama Kim Jongdae, dia adalah seorang pengusaha asal Cina, dia sangat terkenal di negeri bambu itu. Pantas saja paparazzi berhamburan di bawah._

" _Engh...itu..." Jongin terlihat gugup. Mungkin dia bingung akan menjawab apa._

" _Kami akan berpacaran." jawabku. Aku sengaja mengatakannya dengan satu tujuan, melihat ekspresi Sehun._

 _Dan jawabanku sukses membuat mereka yang berada di meja bundar ini menatapku dengan satu ucapan yang sama. "MWO?!"_

 _Ah, terkecuali Oh Sehun. Matanya menatapku dengan seringaian diwajahnya. Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti sikapnya yang seperti psikopat itu._

" _Ah, kalian akan cocok sekali." ucap Minseok._

" _Hehe...Noona bisa saja..." Jongin terlihat tersipu malu._

" _Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian berdua? Kapan menyusul kami, eoh?"_

 _Eh? Siapa yang Minseok eonnie maksud? Maka aku mengikuti arah matanya dan...dia memandang Sehun dan Kyungsoo bergantian._

 _Apa?! Aku menjerit dalam hati._

" _Kami belum tahu, Eonni. Orangtua kami belum memutuskannya." kata Kyungsoo sesekali ia melirik Sehun._

 _Pintar sekali yeoja ini, di kantor ia bersikap seolah sebatas atasan dan bawahan._

" _Oh, cepatlah menikah. Pasti serigala mesum itu sudah tidak sabar ingin menerkammu." Candaan Minseok Eonnie berdampak buruk bagiku._

 _Apa ini maksudnya Sehun saat itu? Dia bukan namja baik untukku?_

 _Brengsek! Bilang saja kalau kau sudah bertunangan! Jadi aku tidak mengemis-ngemis cintamu, bodoh! Sial!_

" _Engh...aku permisi ke toilet dulu, ne?" ucapku kepada mereka. Daripada aku menambah dosa dengan mengumpati orang, lebih baik aku menghindari topik pembicaraan ini._

 _Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, aku berjalan melewati lorong menuju toilet. Hingga aku tidak sadar, seseorang mengikutiku dan langsung menarik tanganku. Dan lebih parahnya, ia membawaku ke kamar hotel, suite room. Ia memiliki kartu untuk kamar ini. Aku tidak heran._

" _Ya! Oh Sehun! Lepaskan!" Aku sudah daritadi berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tanganku. Tapi ia semakin kuat menggenggamku._

 _Dan, dia langsung membawaku ke kamar mandi yang mewah. Dengan posisiku menghadap ke wastafel, kedua tanganku yang ia gengganm dan tubuhku yang ia jepit._

" _Sehun!" pekikku karena aku tidak bisa bergerak._

" _Diamlah...kau berhasil..."_

" _A...apa? Akh...!"_

…..

 **BRUK  
**

"Akh!"

Aku menabrak bahu seseorang ketika berjalan melewati lorong hotel ini. "Maafkan aku."

"Luhan?"

"Eh, Kyungsoo?" Ternyata yang kutabrak adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kau darimana, Luhan? Jongin mengkhawatirkanmu disana."

"Aku memakai toilet di lantai ini. Toilet dekat _ballroom_ ramai sekali." jawabku berbohong.

"Oh, yasudah. Cepatlah kembali, Luhan. Nanti Jongin bisa gila bila kau tidak kembali." godanya kepadaku.

"Kau bisa saja. Kau sendiri mau kemana, Kyung?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Aku mau mendatangi Sehun. Dia menyuruhku ke kamar hotel miliknya."

 **DEG**

Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan, hatiku berdenyut sakit. Aku cemburu?

"Begitu, cepatlah kesana. _Bye_!" Aku berjalan dengan cepat. Aku berusaha menghindari ucapan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Persetan! Maafkan aku Tuhan, aku selalu mengumpat hari ini.

Apa gara-gara aku menyuruhnya melakukan bersama Kyungsoo, dia benar-benar akan melakukannya, eoh?!

…..

Aku kembali menuju _ballroom_ hotel dimana pesta pernikahan masih berlangsung. Kulihat Jongin sedang mengobrol bersama suami Minseok eonnie. Sebelum menghampirinya, aku membenarkan ekspresi wajahku agar terlihat cerah lagi.

Kutepis segala perasaan sakit dan cemburuku. Benar kata Baekhyun! Masih ada Jongin! Jongin yang baik kepadaku. Mungkin bisa saja aku mencintainya.

"Jongin, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu."

Dia menoleh kepadaku sambil tersenyum. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, _Noona_."

"Aku memakai toilet di lantai atas, toilet disini ramai sekali." jelasku kepadanya dan tentu saja bohong.

"Baiklah, aku tinggalkan kalian berdua, ne?" ujar Jongdae di sela-sela pembicaraanku dengan Jongin.

"Ya, selamat menempuh hidup baru, Jongdae hyung!"

Lalu Jongdae pergi meninggalkanku berdua Jongin.

"Loh, dimana Sehun dan Kyungsoo? Apa mereka pulang?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu. Si jenius Jongin pasti akan curiga bila aku tidak menanyakan keberadaan mereka.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka berada di salah satu kamar hotel ini." jawab Jongin cuek. Dia tidak tahu bahwa jawabannya itu membuat hatiku sakit lagi.

"Oh, apa kau mengetahui tentang pertunangan mereka, Jongin?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sepupunya Sehun _hyung_ , tidak mungkin aku tidak mengetahuinya, kan?"

"Iya, apa mereka sudah lama bertunangan?"

"Engh...kira-kira dua tahun yang lalu."

Waktu yang lama. Mereka telah bertunangan sebelum aku mengenal Sehun. Aku benar-benar kalah telak.

"Apa mereka dijodohkan oleh orangtua mereka?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iya. _Appa_ Sehun hyung adalah sahabat _Eomma_ nya Nona Do di SMA dulu."

"Oh, begitu. Kenapa kau memanggil Kyungsoo dengan Nona Do, eoh?"

"Itu karena aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya seperti aku mengenal _Noona_ yang cantik ini." Jongin mulai menggodaku. Tapi tidak terlalu berefek kepadaku, karena moodku sedang buruk.

"Jongin...aku mau pulang..." lirihku. Moodku benar-benar buruk.

"Kenapa? Apa _Noona_ kedinginan."

"Iya." lirihku lagi.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang."

"Hum!"

…..

" _Noona_ , aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa ucapanmu tadi serius, _Noona_? Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Ternyata masalah itu. "Ya, tentu saja aku serius. Kau tidak mau?" Tanpa berpikir panjang aku menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau, _Noona_! Dari awal aku melihatmu, aku sudah menyukaimu, _Noona_!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu, _Noona_!"

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga mencintaimu..." gumamku kepada Jongin. Ada perasaan bersalah diucapanku. Aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Mungkin saat ini Jongin hanyalah pelarian dari rasa sakit hatiku, tapi kuharap suatu saat aku akan benar-benar mencintainya. Tidak mungkin bukan aku mengharapkan seorang Oh Sehun yang sudah memiliki kekasih?

 _Why did i fall in love with you, Sehun?_

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sex Dreams**

Original

By

 **Lady Ze**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from _**Fanfiction**_ with the same tittle

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

GS For Uke

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

"Oh...Luhan." Erangan Sehun membuatku bergairah. Membuatku semakin cepat menggerakkan mulutku, menyelimuti kejantanannya yang besar dengan hawa hangat rongga mulutku.

"Emm..." Aku menikmati setiap perbuatanku, mataku tertutup merasakan kejantanannya. Senyumanku mengembang ketika Sehun mengerang keras, bersama dengan kejantanannya yang berkedut-kedut di dalam mulutku.

"Luhan...! Aah...!"

Dan, berkat mulutku yang ahli ini, Sehun mencapai puncaknya. Tanpa ragu aku menelan cairan yang keluar di dalam mulutku. Dan sesekali lidahku menjilat kejantanannya, membersihkan sisa-sisa orgasmenya dengan lidahku.

"Cukup, Lu..." katanya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia menarikku yang berlutut di depannya hingga kami berhadapan. Lalu dia mengangkat tubuhku ke atas meja kerjanya. Memandangku dengan pandangan penuh gairah.

"Emm..."

Sehun menciumku sedikit kasar dan aku tidak peduli. Aku melampiaskan gairahku dengan mengacak rambutnya, menariknya lebih erat ke tubuhku hingga kakiku melingkar dipinggangnya.

Dia menghisap bibirku, melumat bibir atas dan bawahku hingga menggigit kecil. Dan ciuman panas kami terus berlanjut ketika lidahnya memasuki mulutku, melilit lidahku dengan lidahnya.

Aku sudah tidak kaku dan pasif lagi menciumnya, bahkan aku berani mengacak rambut coklatnya. "Ah...Sehun..."

Sehun tidak sabar sekali, ia membuka kemejaku dengan kasar. Aku rasa beberapa kancing kemejaku ada yang lepas. "Luhan..."

Telapak tangannya yang besar meremas dengan kuat kedua payudaraku dari luar bra yang kupakai. Diikuti dengan bibirnya yang kini berpindah dan mencium leherku.

Aku tidak tinggal diam, tanganku kembali meremas kejantanannya yang masih keluar dari lubang resleting celananya. Ah, kejantanannya kembali mengeras.

"Akh! Sehun!"

 **DEG**

Sial! Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Mengusap wajahku dengan kasar. Selalu saja berakhir seperti ini.

 _Damn! You were in my sex dreams, Sehun!"_

Serius? Bahkan celana dalamku sudah basah.

…..

" _Yeoja_ tidak baik merokok, huh!" Baekhyun merampas rokok yang terselip diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku lalu mematikannya di sebuah piring kecil yang kujadikan asbak.

"Ha—ah, Baekkie!" Aku mengerang frustasi.

"Ada apa, eoh? Tumben sekali kau bangun jam segini." cibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku katakan aku tidak bisa tidur, hum? Kau sendiri kenapa bangun, eoh?"

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu bangun jam empat pagi, kok. Kau saja yang tidak tahu, Hannie."

"Hum. Terserah." Aku tidak tertarik untuk mengobrol dengannya saat ini. Aku kembali menonton tv.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa tidur apa karena besok hari terakhirmu menjadi sekretaris Sehun?"

Terakhir, ya? Aku sampai lupa kalau besok genap dua minggu aku menjadi sekretarisnya. Minseok _eonnie_ sudah masuk kerja lagi dan aku akan kembali menjadi staff HRD.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku yang terasa berat. "Tidak, Baekkie. Dia itu tunangannya Kyungsoo."

"Apa?!"

"Ck." Aku mendecak sebal, terlalu pagi bagiku mendengar lengkingan Baekhyun.

"Aku juga baru tahu di pesta pernikahan Minseok _eonnie_. Dasar! Mereka terlihat menutupinya."

"Eh? Mungkin mereka dijodohkan dan mereka tidak saling mencintai." celetuk Baekhyun.

Benar juga apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Tapi, malam itu Sehun menyuruh Kyungsoo ke kamar hotelnya. Tidak mungkin mereka tidak saling mencintai. Berduaan di kamar hotel, kalian tahulah apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Aku rasa tidak, Baekkie."

"Yakin sekali. Ah, pasti hatimu sakit sekali ya. Oh, Hannie sayang, malang sekali nasibmu." ujarnya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti ibu-ibu penggemar telenovela.

"Hei, aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku berpacaran dengan Jongin."

"Apa?!"

"Ya! Tidak usah berteriak Baekkie!"

"Bagaimana bisa? Hei, kau tidak menjadikannya pelampiasan, kan? Jongin itu sepertinya namja baik. Dia akan sakit hati bila kau hanya mempermainkan perasaannya."

Ugh, Baekhyun menikamku dengan ucapannya. "Ti—dak. Aku mencintainya seperti dia mencintaiku." Aku menyangkal ucapannya dengan kebohongan.

"Jinja? Kau bisa melupakan Sehun semudah itu? Sehun yang selalu membuatmu masturbasi dan Sehun yang sudah menjamah tubuhmu. Apa benar kau sudah melupakannya dan mencintai Jongin? Aku pikir terlalu cepat."

"Ya! Dasar bebek cerewet!"

Aku langsung lari menuju kamarku. Hanya sebuah alibi untuk menghindari pertanyaanya yang tidak mampu kujawab.

Hati kecilku selalu berkata bahwa aku meinginkan Sehun, aku mencintai Sehun sejak pertama kali melihatnya hingga sekarang aku masih mencintai Sehun. Benar Jongin hanya pelampiasan rasa sakit hatiku ini. Bodoh! Aku sadar aku menyakiti perasaan seseorang disini. _Mianh_ _a_ _e_...

…..

" _Hei, kau sudah tahu?_ _Xi_ _Luhan berpacaran dengan Tuan Kim."_

" _Direktur muda itu?"_

" _Iya, beruntung sekali dia."_

Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas sepanjang-panjangnya. Baru saja aku sampai di lobi hotel, mereka sudah bergosip tentangku. Benar-benar cepat sekali tersebar rumor tentangku dengan Jongin.

"Luhan, kau beruntung sekali. Aku sangat iri kepadamu." kata teman satu bagianku. Aku beruntung? Andai saja aku seberuntung itu.

"Ya, terima kasih." jawabku mencoba memberikan senyuman kepadanya. Demi menghindari karyawan-karyawan lainnya yang sepertinya akan memanggilku, aku langsung berjalan dengan cepat menuju _lift_ yang akan mengantarku ke lantai tiga puluh.

"Luhan, bisa ke ruanganku sebentar?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Sehun.

"Ya, Kyungsoo." Aku tersenyum kepadanya walaupun hati kecilku menolak untuk mengikuti _yeoja_ ini.

Dentingan sendok beradu dengan cangkir teh yang dibuat Kyungsoo. Gayanya yang begitu elegan mengaduk teh terlihat menyebalkan bagiku.

"Ini untukmu, Luhan." Dia menaruh cangkir putih berisi teh yang masih mengeluarkan asap di meja.

" _Gomawo_ , Kyung. Terus ada keperluan apa memanggilku?" tanyaku. Seperti yang kubilang, dia terlihat menyebalkan bagiku. Bisa dibilang aku cemburu kepadanya. Sejak tadi kutahan ekspresi wajahku agar tidak terlihat buruk.

"Ini masalah pekerjaanmu, Luhan. Mulai hari ini kau bisa kembali ke jabatan lamamu. Tuan Oh menyuruhku untuk memberitahu kepadamu."

Aku mendecih dalam hati, dia menyilangkan kakinya di sofa, melakukannya seperti hari ini masih era Victoria.

"Oh, hari ini? Aku kira besok." tanyaku kaget. Kupikir Sehun seperti berusaha menghindariku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tuan Oh yang memerintah dan aku hanya menjalankan saja."

Hei Kyungsoo, bagaimana bila aku mencakar wajahmu yang sok polos itu, huh?

"Oke, tidak masalah." ucapku mengangkat pundakku, lalu mengambil cangkir teh dan meminumnya dengan gaya yang sengaja kubuat seangkuh mungkin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat atas pertunangannya, ya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bertunangan dengan Sehun _oppa_."

"Eungh…ya. Aku dengar kau berpacaran dengan Tuan Kim, selamat ya."

"Ya, terima kasih, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak menyangka dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya." kataku diakhiri dengan tawa kecil. Dan apa baru saja dia terlihat sedih?

"Terima kasih untuk tehnya, Kyung. Mungkin aku langsung turun ke ruang kerja lamaku. _Bye_!"

Aku langsung keluar dari ruangannya bersama dengan mataku yang terasa panas. Terlalu besar cemburu yang kusimpan ini, hingga menatap wajah Kyungsoo saja membuatku kesal, jengkel, sebah, pokoknya…ugh!

Tanpa menoleh ke kanan kiri atau ke belakang, aku berjalan lurus ke depan, tujuanku yaitu menuju _lift_ turun ke lantai dua puluh delapan, ruangan kerjaku.

"Hei, Luhan! Kau tidak berpamitan denganku, hum?"

Jari telunjukku yang hampir saja menekan tombol untuk membuka _lift_ langsung terasa lemas. Kumohon jangan menggangguku lagi, sialan! Cukup di mimpi-mimpiku saja kau menggangguku dan selalu membuatku berakhir dengan masturbasi.

"Hei, Luhan! Bahkan kau tidak mau membalikkan tubuhmu."

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus bersamaan dengan badanku yang membalik dan menghadap kepadanya yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kerjanya.

"Ah, apa begitu kau menjawab atasanmu? Kau bisa saja dipecat karena ucapanmu yang tidak sopan. Ke ruanganku sekarang!"

"Ha—ah." Aku hanya mampu menghela napas ketika sifat suka memerintahnya keluar.

…..

"Jadi, aku harus berpamitan seperti apa, Tuan Oh? Hum?" tanyaku kepadanya ketika kami sudah berada di ruangannya.

"Kau mau tahu?"

"Yeah, cepatlah katakan."

"Wow, kau sudah tidak sabar rupanya." Dia berjalan mendekatiku yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, kalau dulu aku sangat senang karena kedekatan kami, tidak dengan sekarang. Karena itu aku mundur satu langkah ke belakang hingga punggungku menyentuh pintu.

Dia tersenyum tipis melihat sikapku yang menolaknya.

"Akh!" Hingga aku terpekik karena dia mencengkeram bahuku.

"Kau hanya perlu membuka pakaianmu, Lu…" ucapnya disertai seringaian. Hembusan nafasnya begitu terasa diwajahku hingga tanpa sadar aku menutup mata menikmatinya, apalagi ditambah aroma parfumnya yang sangat kusukai.

"Ti—tidak akan." lirihku. Walaupun lagi-lagi hati kecilku ingin mengikuti kemauannya, tapi pikiranku masih normal. Aku hanya terlihat seperti _yeoja_ murahan saja bila aku telanjang di depan seorang namja yang sudah memiliki tunangan.

"Kau menolakku? Bukankah kau menginginkan aku, Lu?"

 **CUP**

Dia mengecup bibirku dengan cepat, aku langsung membuang muka, tapi telat. Sehun menahan daguku hingga wajahku benar-benar berada di depan wajahnya.

"Itu dulu sebelum aku mengetahui kalau kau bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo, Tuan Oh."

"Ah, sekarang kau memanggilku Tuan Oh, huh?"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan!"

Lagi, dia mencium bibirku, menekan bibirku terlalu dalam. Percuma saja aku berontak karena tidak akan berhasil. Aku hanya pasrah ketika dia melumat bibirku yang diam tidak membalas bibirnya. Hingga akhirnya dia menghentikan ciumannya.

Nafasku menjadi terengah-engah, mata musangnya menatap tajam mataku. "Seharusnya kau membalas ciumanku, Luhan."

"Ugh!"

Aku mendorong dadanya cukup kuat hingga akhirnya aku terlepas dari cengkeramannya.

"Kau tidak seperti Luhan yang kukenal. Aku pikir kita akan berakhir dengan bercinta di sofa itu." katanya dengan tenang.

"Sayangnya itu dulu! Aku memang menginginkannya, tapi itu dulu! Sebelum aku mengetahui kau sudah memiliki tunangan, Sehun _oppa_." erangku frustasi.

"Hahaha…kau benar-benar lucu sekali, Luhan."

"Huh! Menyebalkan! Selamat tinggal!" ucapku dengan ketus dan aku berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei, tunggu!"

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyaku masih dengan nada ketus.

"Besok kau harus bersiap-siap. Kau harus menemaniku ke Jepang."

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku?!" pekikku.

"Ya, karena memang harus kau, Luhan."

"Kenapa tidak Minseok _eonnie_? Dia bukannya sudah masuk kerja, eoh?"

"Benar, tapi apa mungkin aku membawa istri orang, eoh?"

"Kyungsoo? Kau bisa mengajaknya." ucapku berkelit lagi.

"Ah, sayangnya itu bukan bagian dari pekerjaannya."

"Itu juga bukan bagian dari pekerjaanku." ucapku lagi.

"Tapi, kau pernah menggantikan posisi Minseok. Karena itu aku memerintahkan kepadamu untuk menemaniku ke Jepang besok."

"Ta—pi…"

"Tidak ada protes lagi, Luhan. Ini perintah." Dia tersenyum puas melihatku yang diam tidak mampu membalas ucapannya.

"Selamat tinggal!"

"Seharusnya kau mengucapkan sampai jumpa, Luhan."

"Ck, terserah!"

Dasar manusia aneh. Apa dia membuatku seperti sebuah layangan eoh? Menarik ulur benang hingga membuatku terambung tinggi kemudian jatuh tiba-tiba ke tanah. Menyebalkan!

…..

"Hannie, kenapa? Kau tidak makan?"

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

"Kenapa, eoh?"

"Sehun menyebalkan." gumamku.

"Oh, ternyata Sehun lagi. Dia mempermainkanmu lagi?"

"Ya, begitulah. Tadi dia mencuri ciuman dibibirku. Selalu begitu, seenaknya saja. Huh!"

"Ah, kau itu pura-pura marah. Padahal kau senang juga, kan?" ujar Baekhyun menatapku dengan genit bahkan ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ya, mungkin aku senang kalau saja dia tidak memiliki tunangan."

"Mereka masih bertunangan, Hannie. Sebelum janji sehidup semati terucap, mereka masih bisa terpisahkan. Euu kyang kyang…"

Mulai deh keluar ketawa khas ala Baekhyun. Eh? Tapi benar juga kata-katanya. "Oh! Aku baru ingat. Tadi ketika Kyungsoo tahu kalau aku sekarang berpacaran dengan Jongin, dia terlihat sedih. Entah aku salah lihat atau apa, tapi aku yakin dia terlihat sedih. Ah, apa dia menyukai Jongin, hum?"

"Omo? Kau yakin? Ah, atau jangan-jangan hanya perasaanmu karena terlalu cemburu?"

"Pabo! Aku sangat yakin, Baekkie." ujarku gemas dengan Baekhyun yang terlalu banyak pertimbangan.

"Hehehe…jadi benar, ya? Mereka hanya dijodohkan. Kasihan sekali di era modern seperti ini masih ada yang dijodoh-jodohkan."

"Apa menurutmu aku masih punya kesempatan?" tanyaku kepada Baekhyun. Bola matanya mendelik tidak suka kepadaku.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jongin? Kau mau membuatnya sakit hati?"

"I—iya, sih." Aku menggaruk kepalaku. "Ha—ah, Jongin." Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas hari ini.

"Dasar! Ikuti saja permainan Sehun kalau begitu. Kalau dia menyuruhmu telanjang maka kau harus telanjang, Hannie."

"Tadi di ruangannya dia sudah menyuruhku telanjang." gumamku.

"APA?!" Karyawan-karyawan yang berada di kantin langsung menoleh ke arah kami. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya. Apa harus kubelikan peredam suara?

"Baekkie! Sadar dong kalau suaramu itu nyaring!"

"Hehehe…mianhe. Aku kaget, Hannie."

"Oh ya? Ngomong-ngomong besok aku akan ke Jepang bersama Sehun."

"Apa?" kali ini walaupun Baekhyun terkejut tapi ia berhasil mengontrol suaranya.

"Iya, padahal aku bukan sekretarisnya lagi. Tapi dia memaksaku."

"Wah, pasti ada maunya si Sehun itu. Nah, seperti yang aku bilang, kau ikutin saja permainannya."

Dengan tidak berperasaan aku mencubit lengan Baekhyun. Bisa-bisanya dia menyuruhku begitu.

"Ya! Dasar bodoh! Dia itu sudah punya tunangan, Baekkie."

"Hei, kau bilang sepertinya Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin, kan? Nah, jadi tidak masalah bila kau kembali mendekati Sehun."

"Kau membuatku terlihat seperti _yeoja_ murahan, Baekkie."

"Terkadang untuk mendapatkan seseorang, kau perlu pengorbanan yang besar. Kau harus tahu itu." kata Baekhyun. Anak ini benar-benar pintar dalam urusan percintaan.

"Jadi?" tanyaku.

"Jadi, apa?"

"Aku mengikuti permainan Sehun sementara itu aku melupakan Jongin yang menjadi kekasihku, huh? Aku terdengar seperti _yeoja_ jahat. Nanti aku terkena karma gimana?"

"Ya Tuhan! Kau terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan. Pikirkan saja bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa bercinta dengan Sehun." ujarnya seraya mencolek daguku.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau hanya seperti _one night stand_. Aku menginginkannya lebih. Aku ingin dia membalas cintaku. Ha—ah."

"Perlahan, Hannie. Kau pasti bisa."

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin?"

"Kau harus berpura-pura mencintainya. Kalau Sehun membalas cintamu, maka putuskan Jongin. Selesai."

"Itu tidak semudah yang kau ucapkan, Baekkie. Aku tidak bisa menyakiti Jongin. Dia sangat baik kepadaku. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa mengikuti ide gilamu. Aku tidak mau menjadi _yeoja_ yang jahat hanya demi mengejar cinta seorang namja yang sudah memiliki tunangan. Aku masih memiliki harga diri."

"Ucapanmu dewasa sekali. Baiklah, terserah saja, Hannie. Ayo kita kembali kerja."

Baekhyun sudah berjalan duluan meninggalkan meja makan kami, sedangkan aku masih duduk termenung. Tepatnya memikirkan segala ucapan gilanya tadi. Apa aku harus begitu?

Ponselku yang bergetar di atas meja membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tersenyum melihat nama pemanggilnya. Dia tidak pernah absen meneleponku di waktu istirahat siang.

"Hai, Jongin."

" _Hai,_ noona _. Aku merindukanmu."_ ujarnya merengek.

"Kita baru saja bertemu, Jongin."

" _Kapan? Terakhir kali bertemu cuma di pesta Minseok_ noona _."_

"Dalam mimpiku." jawabku menggodanya. Tentu saja bohong. Karena aku selalu bermain dengan mimpi liarku bersama Sehun.

" _Benarkah? Kau memimpikanku,_ noona _?"_

"Ya, hehehe…Kau sudah istirahat?"

" _Sudah. Aku istirahat di kantor saja. Aku menyuruh_ chef _hotel mengantar makanan ke ruanganku."_

"Dasar." Ejekku kepadanya.

" _Hehehe…"_

"Oh ya, Jongin. Besok aku harus menemani Sehun _oppa_ ke Jepang." kataku dengan suara kubuat sesedih mungkin.

" _Hah?_ Jinja _?"_

"Iya, aku sudah menolaknya. Tapi dia bersikeras menyuruhku ikut."

" _Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu,_ noona _. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita bertemu?"_

"Eh? Dimana?" tanyaku.

"Noona _mau dimana?"_

"Terserahmu saja, Jongin."

" _Emm…_ noona _mau ke apartementku? Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua disana."_

"Hei, dasar mesum!" godaku lagi.

 _"_ Mwo _? Itu pikiran_ noona _saja."_

"Hahaha…baiklah, nanti aku kesana. Sehun oppa tidak ada, kan?" tanyaku kepadanya. Asal kalian tahu, sepertinya Sehun belum mengetahui hubunganku dengan Jongin.

"Hyung _mungkin tidak ada. Dia akan makan malam di rumah Nona_ _Do_ _."_

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti malam, sayang!"

" _Hehehe…kau membuatku malu,_ noona _. Sampai jumpa. Aku mencintaimu."_

"Ne, Jongin." ucapku tanpa membalas pernyataan cintanya. Maafkan aku, Jongin. Hatiku mendadak panas ketika kau mengatakan Sehun akan ke rumah Kyungsoo.

…..

Tidak kusangka pekerjaanku bertambah banyak setelah kutinggalkan selama dua minggu. Sakit sekali rasanya pinggangku. Sudah jam setengah delapan, ya. Apa aku langsung saja ya ke _apartement_ Jongin?

Aku langsung memakai mantel berbuluku, tentu saja bulu palsu. Tidak mungkin aku mampu membeli mantel bulu asli seperti milik istri-istri pejabat.

Aku menuju tempat parkir mobilku dan langsung menuju _apartement_ Jongin. Tidak mungkin kalau pulang ke _apartement_ ku lagi, bolak-balik namanya. Kuharap aku tidak bertemu Sehun di _apartemen_ nya.

"Na ~ na ~ na ~" Aku bersenandung berjalan di lorong _apartement_ Jongin, membawa sekotak _pizza_ ukuran besar.

 **TING TONG**

Aku menekan bel _apartement_ satu kali.

 **TING TONG**

Aku menekan lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Menunggu sebentar, hingga kurasa agak lama aku menekan bel lagi

 **TING TONG**

Untuk ketiga kalinya, aku merasa agak bosan. Apa Jongin belum pulang? Aku mencoba untuk menghubungi ponselnya.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu _apartement_ nya terbuka dan aku memasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam tas.

"Siapa?"

Ya ampun. Suara berat itu lagi yang menyapaku. Aku ingin berlari dari depan pintu _apartement_ nya, tapi kurasa telat karena dia sudah membuka pintu _apartement_ nya dan melihatku bersama _pizza_ ku berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa Jongin ada?" tanyaku langsung.

"Dia belum pulang. Ada apa mencarinya?" Dia balik bertanya kepadaku.

"Apa aku boleh masuk? Di luar sini dingin sekali."

"Masuklah." Dia menggeser sedikit badannya memberi ruang kosong untuk kulewati. Aku langsung masuk dan menaruh _pizza_ di meja ruang tamunya.

"Aku kira kau mencariku, Lu."

"Tidak, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." kataku dengan cuek.

"Oh, ada yang marah rupanya." ucapnya dengan seringaian. Dia suka sekali menyeringai. Membuatnya terlihat _pervert_.

"Sehun _oppa_ , kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja. Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian di _apartement_ mu. Nanti kau telat acara makan malamnya." kataku mengalihkan pembicaraanya, mungkin sekaligus mengingatkannya. Dia sudah berpakaian rapi dan sekarang sudah jam delapan kurang sepuluh menit.

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan, eoh? Sepertinya aku tidak jadi pergi."

"Apa maksudmu, huh?"

"Ada hal menarik yang datang ke _apartement_ ku. Apa aku akan melewatkannya begitu saja, eoh?" ucapnya masih dengan seringaian bodohnya.

Jangan bilang dia akan menelanjangiku disini lagi lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kali ini aku tidak bisa dibodohi.

"Sebaiknya aku menelepon Jongin dan menyuruhnya cepat pulang." gumamku.

"Percuma saja. Dia tidak bilang kepadamu kalau malam ini dia ada pertemuan penting di Jeju?"

"A—pa?"

Sial! Aku harus segera keluar dari apartement ini. Kenapa Jongin tidak memberitahuku, huh!

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Selamat ting...akh!"

Sakit...tubuhku terlempar begitu saja di sofa hitamnya. Sofa yang pernah kubayangkan. Mungkinkah?

 **GLEK**

Tanpa sadar aku menelan ludahku. Dia sudah berada tepat di atas tubuhku saat ini.

"Luhan..." Tatapannya begitu lembut memandangku. Membuatku luluh seketika.

"Ka...kalau kau hanya mempermainkanku saja seperti malam waktu itu, aku tidak mau!"

Dasar mulutku! Dia berkhianat kepadaku. Bisa-bisanya aku berkata seperti itu.

"Hm? Baiklah, Luhan."

"Mmm..."

Bibir hati milik Sehun mencium bibirku. Tanganku melingkar di lehernya dan sedikit menariknya, menekan tengkuk lehernya agar aku bisa merasakan lebih dari bibir hatinya.

Sengaja aku membuka bibirku agar lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku, bermain dengan indah bersama lidahku. Membiarkan saliva kami saling bercampur, meleleh di pinggir bibir.

"Aku suka denganmu yang aktif seperti ini, Lu..."

"Cium aku lagi..." ucapku terengah-engah.

Ya Tuhan, _appa_ , _umma_ , Jongin, Kyungsoo, maafkan aku...

Sehun kembali menciumku, ia menghisap bibirku seolah menghisap permen. Kembali lidahku dengan lidahnya bermain bersama.

Aku mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke payudara kananku, menyuruhnya untuk meremas payudaraku.

"Ah... _oppa_..."

Sehun berpindah ke leherku, membuat _kissmark_ sesuka hatinya. Dengan tangan kanannya yang masih meremas payudaraku dan tangan kirinya yang berjalan dari lututku hingga paha dalamku. Sentuhannya seperti sebuah narkoba yang membuatku melayang. Aku menyukainya, tidak mungkin aku menolaknya. Walaupun aku tahu, perbuatanku ini tidak ada bedanya seperti seorang pelacur yang disewa.

…..

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, kami berdua sudah dalam keadaan telanjang dengan aku yang berlutut diantara kedua pahanya di depan kejantanannya yang... _oh my god! So big! So_ _long_ _!_

Untuk pertama kalinya secara nyata, kejantanan besarnya yang seperti ada dimimpiku berada di dalam mulutku. Aku menelan kejantanannya hingga beberapa kali aku tersedak. Sehun mengerang ketika gigiku menggesek kulit kejantanannya.

Aku tersenyum senang ketika dia meremas rambutku, memaju mundurkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Artinya ia sangat menikmati dengan yang kulakukan saat ini.

"Ah...cukup..." suaranya yang berat bercampur dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Dengan perasaan tidak rela, aku mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam mulutku. " _Wae_? Kau belum keluar, _oppa_." Ucapku dengan nada menggoda.

Dia menormalkan nafasnya kembali. Jangan bilang dia akan menyuruhku memakai pakaianku kembali. Akan kukebiri kalau dia berani melakukannya!

"Ugh!"

Dia menarikku dan menidurkanku di sofa hitam. Melebarkan kakiku hingga terlihat jelas kewanitaanku yang sudah basah.

"Oh...Lu...aku suka kau basah untukku."

"Ah..."

Lidah hangatnya menyentuh kewanitaanku, menyentuh klitorisku, menghisap dan menggigitnya. Jari telunjuknya masuk ke dalam pusat diriku, aku meringis karena terasa sakit. Tapi rasa sakit itu hanya sebentar, karena rasa nikmat begitu mendominasi.

" _Oppa_...ah..."

Aku melengkungkan punggungku, menuntun jari telunjuknya agar lebih masuk menyentuh diriku.

" _Oppa_..." rengekku ketika dia menghentikan kegiatannya.

" _It's show time, Luhan."_

Sehun kembali membuka pahaku semakin lebar. Kejantanannya yang mengeras diarahkan tepat di depan kewanitaanku.

"Mungkin sedikit sakit. Kau harus menahannya, Luhan."

Aku mengangguk gugup. Astaga! Akhirnya! Hati kecilku bersorak senang, kutepis dari tadi pikiran-pikiranku tentang Sehun sudah bertunangan, aku yang memiliki kekasih dan kemungkinan besar aku akan menyesal melakukan hal ini. Tapi, sisi jahatku selalu berbisik kepadaku agar aku tidak mundur.

"Akh...!" Aku berteriak ketika kepala kejantanannya menerobos masuk.

"Kau sempit, Lu...Bersiaplah..."

"Aaakhh...!"

Aku mengatur nafasku agar tubuhku tidak tegang. Kejantanannya telah tenggelam sempurna di dalam tubuhku. Sesuat mengalir di bawah sana, darah. Yah, kalian tahu darah apa itu.

"Luhan..."

Dia menciumku dengan lembut, meremas payudaraku, memainkan puting payudaraku, membuatku mengalihkan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhku.

Perlahan dia bergerak, memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan pelan. Aku masih meringis menahan sakit. Hingga aku menciumnya dengan kasar, mengalihkan rasa sakit.

"Ah...lebih cepat...kumohon..." erangku. Dia menyentuh titik kenikmatanku. Aku menenggelamkan kepalanya di payudaraku. Membiarkan lidahnya memutar di putingku.

"Lu...oh..."

"Kumohon, _oppa_..."

Eranganku membuatnya bergerak sangat cepat, menyentuh titik kenikmatanku berkali-kali. Membuatku mengerang, mendesah, dan meremas rambutnya dengan kuat.

Dinding-dinding kewanitaanku berkedut, menjepit kejantanannya, dan ia menggertakkan giginya merasakan kenikmatan yang lagi-lagi kuberikan.

" _Oppa_...aku..."

Aku sudah hampir mencapai batas kenikmatanku. Dia bertambah cepat bergerak memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. "Tunggu aku, sayang..."

"Engh..." Hai, bumi. Aku bisa melihatmu dari Planet Mars. Sehun benar-benar membuatku melambung tinggi.

"Luhan...!"

" _Oppa_...!"

Kami bersama-sama diterpa oleh orgasme yang hebat. Spermanya memenuhi tubuhku, mengalir menuju rahimku. Dan aku tidak takut bila suatu saat salah satu dari spermanya membuahi _ovum_ ku.

"Kau hebat, Luhan." ucapnya dan mencium keningku. Aku masih memejamkan mataku, aku merasa sangat lelah.

"Akh!" Aku menggigit bibirku ketika ia menarik kejantanannya keluar. Masih terasa sangat sakit.

"Kau lelah?"

Aku mengangguk lemah. Aku sangat lelah seperti baru saja berlari mengelilingi kota Seoul.

Sehun mengusap keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisku. Aku tersenyum merasakan tangannya yang besar dan lembut.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melepaskan seseorang yang telah menjeratku terlalu dalam, Luhan?"

 **DEG**

Apa itu pernyataan cintamu, Sehun?

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_

 **a/n:**

Hei, uda lama banget ga nulis a/n soalnya emang edit-post. Ada beberapa yang mau aku jawab nih.

 **Q:** Aku bener" ga mudeng yang **'S'** dan **'M'**  
Jadi Sehun tunangan sama Kyungsoo karena perjodohan dan dia suka sama Luhan terus Kyungsoo suka sama Jongin, kah?

 _ **A:**_ _Jadi, S itu sadistic itu penyimpangan seksual dimana dia suka 'menyakiti' lawannya. Kek hard sex. Nah kalo M itu yang suka 'disakiti'. hoho_

 **Q:** Ini remake atau copas? Remake itu plotnya sama tapi dibuat ulang dengan kata-kata sendiri kan? CMIIW

A: Oke, ini aslinya pertanyaan yang sedikiiiit menyinggung. Karna aku juga gatau mau disebut apa. Dibilang remake juga engga. Dibilang copas juga sama sekali engga. Soalnya kalo copas itu kan copy the same exact word by word. Sedangkan disini aku ganti nama karakter, ganti kata2 sama kalimat (beberapa) nah apa coba namanya. Kalo dibilang copas aku sangat ga setuju, karna aku tidak mengkopi the same exact words.

Okay, see you next chap. Sorry ya late post. Lagi sibuk nugas. Huhuhu taulah mahasiswa akhir


	7. Chapter 7

**Sex Dreams**

Original

By

 **Lady Ze**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from _**Fanfiction**_ with the same tittle

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

GS For Uke

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

"A—apa maksudnya, eoh?" tanyaku polos bercampur bingung.

"Dasar lamban."

"Aw!" Aku mengerang sakit ketika Sehun menyentil keningku.

"Sudahlah, cepat pakai pakaianmu lagi, Lu."

 **CUP**

Sungguh aku senang dengan perlakuan lembutnya. Apalagi dia mengabulkan keinginanku malam ini. Eh? Apa karena aku mengancam akan mengebirinya lalu ia mau bercinta denganku, eoh?

Aku berusaha bangun dari sofa, dan oh Tuhan! Sakit sekali, kewanitaanku berdenyut-denyut. Aku berusaha meraih _dress_ ku yang tergeletak di atas karpet lembutnya dan aku kesusahan ketika akan menarik resleting belakang.

" _Oppa_..." rengekku kepada Sehun yang kini hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaus dalam hitam saja.

"Apa?" tanyanya begitu tegas.

"Tolong aku." Rengekku lagi sambil menunjuk resleting belakang _dress_ ku yang masih terbuka.

"Kemarilah."

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan posisi membelakanginya, aku menarik rambutku ke depan untuk memudahkannya menarik resletingku dan juga menghindari rambut panjangku terjepit.

"Engh..." Tanpa sadar aku melenguh. Sehun bukannya menarik resletingnya, tapi ia mencium punggungku.

"Aku tidak suka tato ini, Luhan." gumamnya tepat di belakangku.

"Wa— _wae_?" tanyaku gugup. Hawa nafasnya begitu terasa, tubuhku bereaksi dengan cepat hingga aku merinding.

"Ini hanya menyakiti tubuhmu saja." gumamnya lagi dan dia melanjutkan mencium punggungku dengan perlahan, sesekali lidahnya menjilat permukaan kulitku hingga aku mendesah bercampur nafasku yang menjadi terengah-engah.

"Selesai, Luhan."

Eh? Sejak kapan? Karena terlalu menikmati sentuhan bibirnya, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau dia sudah menarik resletingku hingga menutup punggungku.

"Aku bisa menghapusnya kalau kau tidak suka, _oppa_."

Dia membalikkan tubuhku hingga kami berhadapan, aku melihat dengan jelas keningnya yang berkerut.

"Itu akan lebih menyakitkan, Lu."

"O—oke." kataku menunduk malu. " _Oppa_ , apa tadi itu pernyataan cintamu kepadaku?" tanyaku. Aku membicarakan masalah pernyataan anehnya yang seperti kiasan itu.

"Hm? Yang mana?" tanyanya berpura-pura lupa dan aku tahu itu.

"Kau tidak bisa melepaskan seseorang yang menjeratmu." jawabku dengan cepat.

Ia memegang kedua pundakku, menekannya sedikit, ternyata dia menyuruhku untuk duduk di kursi yang tidak suci lagi.

"Apa aku harus menjelaskannya, Lu? Dengan sangat jelas? Seperti seorang guru matematika menjelaskan rumus-rumus yang dipakai, hum?"

"Eh? Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Hanya jawab iya atau tidak saja!"

Dia tertawa melihat raut wajahku yang sebal.

"Bagaimana bila kubilang ya, dan bagaimana bila kubilang tidak?"

Hei, apa yang dipertimbangkannya? Aku sangat berharap dia mengatakan 'iya.' Ah! Benar, dia sudah bertunangan. Untuk sesaat, aku melupakan kenyataan pahit itu.

"A—aku hanya berharap kau bilang 'ya', _oppa_!"

"Baiklah, maka aku akan mengatakan 'ya.'" katanya dengan nada tak kalah tegas dari sebelumnya.

"Kau serius, Sehun _oppa_?"

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di depanku, menyilangkan kakinya yang terlihat sempurna dan berotot. Pemandangan yang eksotis untukku.

"Satu tahun yang lalu, aku mewawancarai seorang _yeoja_ yang melamar di Hotel Hilton. Memakai _blouse_ putih yang ketat dan rok pendek yang hampir tidak menutupi pahanya, rambut berwarna coklat yang digulung hingga tato di punggungnya terlihat..."

Apa dia sedang membicarakanku?

"Dengan membawa semangatnya yang tinggi, _yeoja_ itu membuatku terjerat ke dalam perangkap yang ia buat. Membuatku harus menahan diri setiap ia memberiku pemandangan yang indah, aku menyukai senyumannya, semangatnya, kerja kerasnya dan usahanya untuk mendapatkanku..."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sekali lagi, apa dia sedang membicarakanku?

"Tapi, takdir tidak mempertemukanku dengan _yeoja_ itu. Aku yang memiliki tunangan dan dia yang berpacaran dengan adik sepupuku. Apa aku harus berkata 'iya, aku menyatakan cinta kepadamu, Luhan' untuk saat ini? Di sebuah keadaan yang sangat sulit untuk ditembus?" tanyanya dengan menatap tajam kepadaku.

"Aku akan tetap menembus semua penghalang yang ada, walaupun terlalu sulit dan tidak memungkinkan, bila aku menjadi dirimu, Sehun _oppa_."

Dia mendecak. "Ya, memang itu yang aku inginkan. Kenapa kau bisa membaca pikiranku, eoh?"

Dasar bodoh!

Aku langsung berdiri dari dudukku dan berpindah duduk dipangkuannya. Melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya dengan rasa senang yang tak terhingga.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, _oppa_! Katakan!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu, bodoh!"

Aku memeluk lehernya dengan erat, kepalaku bersender di dadanya. Apa namja seperti Sehun harus berbelit-belit seperti itu untuk menyatakan cintanya, eoh?

"Kau membuatku gila, _oppa_! Kau sudah menjatuhkan harga diriku! Kau menolak cintaku malam itu! Hiks..." gumamku dengan air mataku yang mengalir di sudut mataku.

Dia mengelus rambutku dengan lembut, tangan kirinya memeluk pinggangku, menggenggam keseluruhan tubuhku.

"Aku sudah katakan aku tidak baik untukmu, aku memiliki tunangan, Lu. Aku memiliki banyak pertimbangan malam itu, terlalu mendadak untukku, Lu. Tapi, malam ini aku tidak memiliki pertimbangan lainnya. Aku jelas menginginkanmu bersamaku, _Deer_."

Benar-benar di luar perkiraanku, aku yang selama ini berpikir dia cuek terhadapku ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, satu tahun lamanya.

"Panggilan apa itu?" gumamku lagi.

"Panggilan yang lucu untukmu."

"Mmm..."

Sehun mencium bibirku, kami saling menyalurkan rasa bahagia di ciuman kami. Bergantian melumat bibir yang sudah basah, selalu terasa manis untukku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Xi Luhan." Dan satu ucapan lagi yang membuatku percaya.

" _Oppa_...kenapa kau menyuruhku hari ini kembali ke bagianku, eoh? Bukannya besok?"

"Itu karena aku tidak bisa harus menahan gairahku bila melihatmu terus, _deer_." Ucapannya yang ini sangat sempurna membuatku merona merah.

…..

"Kau baru pulang lembur, Hannie?" tanya Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang menonton tv sambil bermesra-mesraan dengan si telinga lebar, eh Chanyeol maksudku.

"I—ya, selamat malam." jawabku dan aku langsung menuju kamarku melewati mereka berdua. Aku sadar mereka memandangku dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Loh? Apa kau terpeleset? Kenapa jalanmu aneh?"

 **GLEK**

Aku tetap melanjutkan jalanku yang memang aneh ini tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Loh? Apa di hotel kalau malam banyak nyamuk, eoh? Kenapa lehermu merah-merah?"

 **GLEK**

Aku ingin berlari meninggalkan mereka yang bertanya-tanya, tapi tidak mungkin. Untuk jalan saja aku susah, apalagi berlari.

"Se—selamat tidur."

"Tunggu sebentar."

 **GLEK**

Baekhyun berjalan secepat kilat hingga kini tangan kanannya sudah berada di bahu kananku.

"A—apa, Baekkie?" tanyaku. Aku sudah berusaha agar tidak gugup, tapi tidak bisa.

"Kau harus menceritakan kepadaku." jawabnya.

"Hei! Aku juga mau!" seru Chanyeol yang penasaran juga.

"Cerita apa, eoh?" tanyaku polos yang sudah berbalik badan dan melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang berada di bahu kananku.

"Ikut aku!"

"Akh...! Baekkie!" Tanpa sadar aku berteriak karena tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menarikku dan mengikuti langkah kakinya yang cepat. Tentu saja sakit.

Baekhyun mengunci pintu kamarku, dan dia duduk di atas tempat tidurku. Aku pun mengikutinya.

"Ceritakan kepadaku, Hannie. Kau terlalu aneh malam ini."

Aku menundukkan kepala dan menggigit bibirku.

"Apa yang aneh?"

"Astaga! Kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya! Lihatlah lehermu yang penuh dengan bercak merah dan cara jalanmu yang aneh. Kau seperti _yeoja_ yang baru saja kehilangan keperawanannya, kau tahu!"

"Hmm? Begitu?"

"Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh, eoh! Cepat cerita!"

"Bae—Baekkie, apa kau percaya kalau aku baru saja bercinta dengan Sehun?"

Baekhyun terdiam dengan matanya yang membulat dan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"APA?!"

"Sst...kau akan membangunkan _ahjumma_ sebelah."

"Serius? Jadi, kau melakukannya dengan Sehun? Bukan Jongin?!" tanyanya dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Kok Jongin?"

"Loh, aku berpikir kau habis bercinta dengan Jongin. Dia itu kekasihmu, kan? Tapi, kenapa bersama Sehun, eoh?!"

"Ha—ah...dengarkan aku."

Dan setelah menghela nafas yang sangat panjang, aku mulai bercerita tentang malam dimana aku ke _apartement_ dengan niat mendatangi Jongin dan berujung dengan Sehun. Tentu saja dengan teriakan-teriakan lengkingan aneh yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Oh, satu lagi. Park Chanyeol si telinga lebar yang sedikit baik hati telah memberikan Lancernya kepadaku mendengar percakapanku dengan Baekhyun.

Intinya dia tahu bahwa aku sudah bercinta dengan Sehun.

" _See,_ aku sudah tidak perawan lagi, Chanyeol. Dan kau tidak bisa mengolokku lagi." ucapku dengan bangga kepada Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarku.

"Kau bangga bercinta dengan namja yang sudah bertunangan, huh?"

Chanyeol sialan! Dia menimpa kesenanganku dengan segunung kerikil yang membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit.

"Dia mencintaiku!"

"Tapi tetap aja statusnya dia sudah bertunangan, Hannie." celetuk Baekhyun dengan polosnya yang membuatku semakin _down_. Dasar Baekhyun aneh, padahal dia yang menyuruhku mengikuti permainan Sehun. Huh!

Kalau diingat-ingat, Sehun memang belum mengatakan kepadaku bagaimana nasib statusnya yang sudah bertunangan itu. Tapi, dia bilang akan menembus segala penghalang yang ada. Berarti dia akan mengubah statusnya sebagai kekasihku dan memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Kyungsoo, eoh?

Ah! Apa aku perlu menanyakan kepadanya besok?

BESOK?!

Astaga! Aku baru ingat kalau aku dan Sehun akan ke Jepang. _Umma_...aku belum _packing_!

…..

Nada dering ponselku membangunkan tidurku dari mimpi indahku, yah kalian tahu mimpi indah apa yang kumaksud.

Aku meraih ponselku yang ternyata tergeletak di samping kakiku, sepertinya aku ketiduran saat asyik bermain ponsel tadi. Sebelum benar-benar mengangkat panggilan masuk, aku melihat dimana jarum jam pendek sekarang berada. Oh, jam tiga pagi. Siapa orang kurang ajar yang tidak tahu waktu menelepon ini, huh.

"Halo?" jawabku dengan suara parau tanpa melihat nama pemanggilnya, mataku terlalu silau bertemu dengan lampu layar ponselku.

"Noona _..."_ lirih si penelepon. Dan aku tahu dengan jelas siapa orang kurang ajar ini.

"Ya, Jongin? Apa disana sudah pagi, eoh?" sindirku kepadanya.

" _Mianhe,_ noona _...Disini masih jam tiga pagi, aku baru saja sampai di apartement._ Mianhe _, aku lupa memberitahu noona kalau aku ke Jeju tadi. Sehun_ hyung _bilang tadi_ noona _kesini, ya? Aku merasa sangat bersalah."_

"O—oh. Ya, aku merasa kecewa kepadamu, Jongin. Aku baru saja pulang dari kantor membawa _pizza_ untuk kita makan berdua, tapi kau tidak ada." kataku dengan suara dingin. Aku bisa memanfaatkan suasana seperti ini, pura-pura marah kepada Jongin dan akhirnya _break up._

" _Ma—maafkan aku,_ noona _. Pertemuan tadi terlalu mendadak, ponselku kehabisan baterai dan aku tidak membawa_ charger _-nya. Makanya aku langsung menelepon_ noona _ketika aku sudah di apartement."_ katanya, dari suaranya dia terdengar sedih.

"Jongin, aku terlalu lelah untuk berdebat denganmu saat ini. Tolong beri aku waktu, aku benar-benar merasa kecewa, Jongin."

" _No—_ noona _..."_

"Oh ya, besok aku akan ke Jepang bersama Sehun _oppa_. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama kami disana, Jongin. Mungkin kita tidak bisa bertemu beberapa hari ini." kataku masih dengan suara dingin. Aku ingin menunjukkan kepada Jongin kalau aku benar-benar kecewa. Sebenarnya, hanya alibiku saja.

"Noona _,_ mianhe _. Kumohon!"_

"Hum? Seperti yang aku bilang tadi Jongin, beri aku waktu. Oke?"

" _Baiklah..."_ gumamnya terdengar sedih.

"Selamat malam, Jongin."

" _Aku mencintaimu,_ noona _."_

Aku tidak bisa tidur sekarang, bukan karena aku memikirkan Jongin yang mungkin saja terluka karena kata-kataku. Aku akui Jongin memang baik dan dia tipe namja idaman yeoja yang menginginkan kekasih yang sempurna. Hatiku sudah terbelenggu sepenuhnya, di dalam sebuah guci kaca di hati Sehun. Aku tidak bisa keluar karena aku tidak mau, lagipula Sehun juga sudah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku.

Aku melewati kamar Baekhyun ketika aku hendak ke dapur. Desahan-desahan aneh Baekhyun terdengar dengan jelas, bahkan suara tempat tidurnya yang berdecit pun terdengar.

"Ya! Kalian! Berhenti!" teriakku dari luar. Sebenarnya aku hanya iseng saja.

"Jangan mengganggu!" dan mereka bersama-sama membalas teriakanku.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya dan menuju dapur. Membuat secangkir kopi menemaniku di pagi buta ini.

Aku yang sedang menikmati kopi di ruang tv menoleh ke kamar Baekhyun ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ternyata Chanyeol yang keluar dengan penampilannya yang acak-acakan dan hanya menggunakan celana pendek.

"Loh? Ngapain kau, Luhan?" tanyanya dan ikut duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau bisa melihat sendiri aku sedang apa, kan?"

"Bukan, maksudku kenapa kau bangun jam segini? Tumben sekali."

"Ck, itu karena kalian terlalu ribut! Aku tidak main-main dengan ancamanku dulu itu, Chanyeol." geramku kemudian.

"Hahaha…nanti aku akan memasang peredam suara di kamar Baekhyun, bagaimana?"

"Terserah saja!" kataku dengan ketus kemudian kembali menikmati kopiku.

"Aku bingung dengan Oh Sehun. Apa yang dia suka dari _yeoja_ seperti kau, eoh? Suka minum kopi, merokok, bertato dan…peminum."

Aku menaruh cangkir kopiku. "Diamlah, Chanyeol. Aku tidak perlu kritikanmu saat ini!" dan setelah itu aku menuju kamarku, tidak tidur. Memeriksa kembali koper hitamku, siapa tahu ada barang-barang yang tertinggal untuk kubawa ke Jepang besok.

…..

"Lama sekali." gerutu Sehun yang menungguku di lobi hotel sambil melipat tangannya.

"Mi— _mianhe_." ucapku dengan nafas terengah-engah. Aku malu kepadanya karena telat pagi ini, itu karena tadi pagi setelah aku memeriksa koperku kembali, aku ketiduran dan kesiangan. Si bebek benar-benar keterlaluan karena tidak membangunkanku, balas dendam, huh?

"Ayo, kita harus pergi sekarang."

"Ne." jawabku dengan semangat dan kembali menarik koper hitamku. Aku melihat ke arah Sehun yang hanya membawa tas kerjanya saja. " _Oppa_ , kau tidak membawa koper?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak perlu."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku masih penasaran.

"Kau ini penasaran sekali." katanya dengan nada gemas, bahkan ia sempat mencubit pipi kananku. Astaga, _Seoul_ hari ini masih pagi dan aku sudah merona merah dibuatnya, bahkan dapat kurasakan tubuhku seperti tersengat listrik.

"Mau berdiri disana sampai kapan, eoh?" tanyanya lagi yang membuatku sadar dari lamunanku.

"Mi— _mianhe_." Aku langsung menyusulnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Aku duduk berdua dengannya di kursi penumpang dengan perasaanku yang gugup. Aku menunduk gugup dengan menaruh tanganku di atas pahaku.

"Ah!" Aku terkejut ketika tangan kirinya berada tepat di atas tangan kananku. Tubuhku lantas menegang ketika tangannya yang besar menggenggam tanganku.

"Ada apa, Nona Xi? Apa saya terlalu laju membawa mobilnya?" tanya si supir yang ternyata menyadari pekikanku tadi.

"Aniya." jawabku.

Aku memberanikan diriku menoleh ke arah Sehun. Entah kenapa sejak dia menyatakan cinta kepadaku, aku menjadi gugup seperti ini. Mungkin aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang lembut dan lebih perhatian kepadaku.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kepadaku ketika mata kami bertemu. Sehun sama sekali tidak bersuara, mungkin ia tidak mau membuat si supir curiga. Karena menurut info yang beredar, semua karyawan Hotel Hilton mengetahui bahwa Sehun adalah tunangan Kyungsoo dan aku adalah kekasih Jongin. Tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik layar kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Bila suatu saat karyawan hotel mengetahui hubunganku dengan Sehun, aku pasti akan membunuh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duluan.

Biarlah untuk saat ini hubunganku dengan Sehun menjadi rahasia, walaupun jelas dari hati kecilku aku sangat menginginkannya menjadi milikku seutuhnya.

…..

Aku terpaku di tempatku berpijak saat ini, masih menggenggam koper hitamku. Mulutku terbuka lebar dan enggan untuk tertutup. Serius? Ini pengalamanku yang pertama.

Sebuah pesawat pribadi yang merah berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depanku. Sungguh beruntung sekali nasibku, aku yang tidak pernah pergi ke luar negeri.

"Ya! Luhan! Mau sampai kapan berdiri disana, eoh?" Lagi-lagi suara Sehun menyadarkanku. Aku langsung berjalan cepat untuk menyusulnya yang sudah masuk duluan ke dalam pesawat.

"Whoaa..." Tanpa sadar aku menyuarakan kekagumanku. Dua orang pramugari yang berdiri di depan pintu terlihat menahan tawanya. Tertawalah sepuas kalian, anggap saja aku kampungan. Yah, karena aku memang belum pernah naik pesawat semewah ini!

"Silahkan duduk, Nona Xi." kata pramugari berambut pirang.

"Ne." jawabku dan langsung duduk di kursi pesawat yang sangat nyaman.

"Tolong pasang sabuk pengaman anda, Nona Xi. Sebentar lagi kita akan lepas landas."

Aku mengangguk, memasang sabuk pengamanku dan mengeratkannya. Aku melirik Sehun yang tengah memandang jendela.

Sakit sebenarnya, hubungan kami sangat terbatas untuk saat ini.

"Sehun _oppa_." panggilku dengan suara yang kecil. Aku takut dua orang pramugari yang duduk di belakang mendengarku.

"Ya?"

"Ti—dak jadi." kataku gugup yang membuatnya mendengus kesal. Aku terkekeh pelan dengan tanggapannya.

Setelah itu untuk beberapa menit kemudian kami tidak saling bicara, hanya sesekali terdengar suara dua orang pramugari yang mengobrol. Aku yang mulai bosan memilih menyandarkan kepalaku menghadap ke jendela dan memejamkan mataku yang terasa berat.

…..

"Nona Xi, pesawat sudah sampai."

"Eungh..."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Tidak terasa aku sudah berada di Jepang. Aku langsung membuka sabuk pengamanku dan merapikan pakaian kerjaku. Kulihat Sehun sudah tidak ada di kursi pesawat, dasar! Dia tidak membangunkanku!

Oh! Ingat Xi Luhan statusmu saat ini hanyalah sekretarisnya tidak lebih!

Ketika turun dari tangga pesawat, aku melihat sebuah mobil hitam di depan tangga dengan pintu terbuka. Oh, dan disana Sehun sudah duduk dengan manis.

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dengan memasang wajah kesal, Sehun hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tuan Oh, kita akan ke Hotel Hilton atau _apartement_ anda?"

Apa? _Apartement_? Sehun punya apartement disini? Pantas saja dia tidak perlu membawa koper.

"Apa _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ Kim ada disini?" tanyanya kepada si supir.

Astaga! Aku baru ingat kalau orangtua Jongin menetap di Jepang, tepatnya di kota Tokyo ini.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sedang berlibur ke Roma, Tuan Oh."

Tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas. Aku tidak siap bertemu dengan orangtua Jongin, aku merasa sangat bersalah karena hanya mempermainkan perasaan anaknya.

"Baiklah, ke _apartementku_ saja."

"Ya, Tuan." jawab si supir.

Tunggu dulu! Lalu bagaimana denganku?

Aku menoleh kepada Sehun tanpa bersuara namun memasang wajahku yang bingung. Ia seperti mengerti dengan maksudku hanya tertawa kecil kemudian membuang mukanya menghadap jendela. Bagus, Oh Sehun!

Aku yang tidak kehabisan akal pun mengambil ponselku dari dalam tas.

 _To : WolfHun_

 _Kau menipuku,_ oppa _? Katamu kau ada pekerjaan di Jepang? Kenapa kita ke apartementmu, eoh?_

Aku mengirim pesan kepada Sehun. Dan untuk nama kontak yang kuberikan, itu adalah panggilan lucuku untuk Sehun. Sst...Sehun tidak mengetahui nama panggilan ini.

Tidak berapa lama ponselnya berbunyi dan dia mengambil ponselnya dari kantung celananya. Dia membacanya sekilas tanpa ekspresi kemudian kembali menaruh ponselnya di kantung celana, Sehun kembali ke posisi semula, memandang jalan meninggalkanku bersama kekesalanku. Eh? Bukannya harusnya aku senang, ya? Karena aku bisa berduaan bersama Sehun? Ah! _Molla_!

…..

 **BRUK**

"Ah...Sehun!" Aku meringis ketika dia menghempaskan tubuh telanjangku di atas tempat tidur. Sehun kembali mencium bibirku sedikit kasar. Membuatku hampir tidak bisa mengikuti alur bibir dan lidahnya yang bergerak menghisap bibirku. Dia sangat mendominasiku.

"Oh...Hun..."

"Yes, _deer_ , panggil namaku." katanya disertai dengan hembusan nafas tepat di payudaraku. Membuat puting payudaraku menegang. Dan semakin menegang ketika Sehun menghisap, menjilat, serta meremas payudaraku.

"Ah..." Aku hanya mampu memejamkan mataku dan mendesah ketika bibirnya semakin turun menyusuri perutku hingga kewanitaanku yang sudah sangat basah.

"Bahkan aku belum menyentuhnya dan kau sudah sangat basah, Lu..." katanya lagi masih dengan hembusan nafas beratnya.

"Ka—kau membuatku...aah...!" Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatku ketika Sehun menghisap klitorisku dengan kuat. Reflek pahaku terbuka lebar.

"Op—pa, aku...ungh...!" Lagi, aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatku ketika orgasme pertama menyerangku secara mendadak.

"Hmm, kau sangat bergairah sekali, _deer_."

Dia merayap tepat di atas tubuhku, menatap mataku yang sayu. Dengan lembut Sehun mencium keningku.

"Hunnie!" Tanpa sadar, aku memanggil nama lucu itu, yang menjadi nama di kontak ponselku ketika kejantanan Sehun tenggelam di dalam tubuhku. Tangannya menuntun kakiku untuk menekuk, membuat kejantanannya semakin tenggelam menyentuh titik kenikmatanku.

"Panggilan untukku? Aku menyukainya."

"Emmm..."

Aku melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya dan langsung menciumnya. Aku merasakan Sehun tersenyum di tengah ciuman panas kami.

"Ah!"

Aku meringis kecil ketika Sehun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, menyentuh titik kenikmatanku berkali-kali. Hingga aku mengerang, memohon kepadanya agar bergerak lebih cepat.

"Ah! Lu...!"

Tubuh Sehun ambruk di atas tubuhku ketika orgasme pertamanya dan orgasme keduaku meledak bersama di dalam tubuhku. Nafas kami saling memburu, keringat kami bercampur menjadi satu.

Sehun menaruh kepalanya dileher kiriku. Sesekali dia mencium leherku yang sudah penuh dengan _kissmark_.

"Kau tahu tujuanku sebenarnya ke Jepang, _deer_?"

Oh ya, sejak kami sampai di _apartement_ tadi, aku belum sempat menanyakan ulang karena dia menyerangku duluan.

"Aku tidak tahu! Yang jelas kau menipuku, _oppa_!" jawabku kesal.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajahku. Aku sangat jelas melihat wajah berkeringatnya yang berada di atasku ini.

"Aku tidak menipumu, _deer_. Aku hanya ingin lebih lama menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu, seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu."

Hanya ingin lebih lama?

 **CUP**

Dia mencium bibirku sekilas. "Aku juga mencintaimu." jawabku tanpa ragu. Tanpa menanyakan lebih lanjut tujuannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sex Dreams**

Original

By

 **Lady Ze**

.

.

.

It's not my own story, it's just a _**remake**_ from _**Fanfiction**_ with the same tittle

Perubahan menyesuaikan cerita dan tokoh

.

.

.

GS For Uke

.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

Selamat pagi _Tokyo_!

Dengan penuh semangat aku membuka tirai, membiarkan sinar pagi cahaya matahari berjuang menembus ke jendela kamarku di sela-sela salju yang turun. Musim dingin telah tiba rupanya.

"Eungh..." Aku yang menghadap ke jendela menikmati pemandangan pagi kota _Tokyo_ menoleh ke arah tempat tidur, dimana suara lenguhan yang menandakan ia sedang protes berada.

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu menuju ke atas tempat tidur, menduduki perut Sehun yang tertutup selimut tebal.

"Tutup tirainya lagi, _Deer_." keluhnya dengan suara parau. Ia meraba-raba bantal di sebelah dan menaruhnya tepat di atas wajah tampannya. Wajahnya yang membuatku gila. Oh, apalagi bibir tipisnya yang menggoda itu.

"Bangun, Hunnie." kataku dengan suara manja dan menarik bantal yang menutupi wajahnya.

"DeerLu..."

"Kyaa...!" Aku terjatuh di atas dadanya, Sehun memelukku dengan kuat dan menjadikanku guling. Dasar! Tidak kusangka Oh Sehun yang Chanyeol katakan seperti robot perusahaan itu ternyata _pervert_ , melebihi aku.

"Kau tidak memakai bra, Lu?" tanyanya dengan mata terpejam.

"Tidak." jawabku sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dan kau tidak memakai celana dalam?!" tanyanya kali ini dengan mata terbuka. Dari pertanyaannya itu, aku bisa tahu kalau Sehun cukup terkejut.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memakai kemeja putihmu ini." jawabku dan aku berhasil lepas dari pelukannya. Namun aku masih setia duduk di atas perutnya.

"Dasar nakal!"

"Itu karena Hunnie." kataku dengan suara yang kubuat manja lagi sambil menggesekkan kewanitaanku di atas perutnya yang terlapisi selimut tebal.

"Menggodaku, eoh?" tanyanya dengan suara menahan gairahnya yang akan meledak sebentar lagi. Aku bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang mengeras menyentuh pantatku.

"Aniya..." Aku mendesah tepat di telinga kirinya dan samar-samar menghembuskan nafas.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menggertakkan giginya. Ia mencengkeram dengan kuat pinggangku.

"Ternyata kamu belum puas yang tadi malam, hum?"

 **BRUK**

Sehun membalik tubuh kami, kini dia yang berada di atasku. Menahan badannya dengan kedua sikunya, menahan tanganku di sisi kepalaku. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Sehun langsung mencium bibirku yang masih sedikit bengkak. Menarik paksa kemeja putih miliknya yang kupakai berlawanan arah hingga kancing-kancingnya terlepas. Lagi-lagi aku telanjang di bawah kendali Sehun si robot _sex_ , sebutanku untuknya, sangat cocok.

"Hun—nie..."

Ciumannya berjalan ke bawah, menyentuh leherku yang penuh kissmark buatannya, menyentuh puting payudaraku yang mengeras. Sehun berhenti di payudaraku, menghisap puting payudaraku yang masih terasa ngilu dengan kuat.

"Hun...ah..."

Membuatku mengerang ketika Sehun menggesekkan giginya dan menggigit puting payudaraku. Kemudian ciumannya kembali berjalan ke bawah dengan gerakan sangat lambat dan sensual yang membakar gairahku sekejap mata menuju perutku hingga turun ke kewanitaanku.

Sehun membuka dengan lebar kakiku, membuat kewanitaanku terlihat dengan jelas.

"Hun—nie?" Aku mengerutkan keningku ketika dia tidak melakukan apapun di kewanitaanku yang sangat membutuhkan sentuhan lidahnya dan tentu saja kejantanannya yang besar.

"Ka—kau menstruasi, Lu?"

Aku terhenyak mendengar pertanyaannya namun penuh kepastian itu. "A—pa?"

Aku diam sejenak memikirkan tanggal, tepatnya tanggal rutin tamu tak diundang itu datang. Oh sial! Yang benar saja. Aku selalu mendapat menstruasi di tanggal tua, sekitar tanggal dua puluh.

"Ha—ah, mianhe." gumamku menahan malu. Bagaimana aku tidak malu? Menstruasiku datang di saat yang tidak tepat, disaat kewanitaanku terlihat dengan jelas di mata Sehun, dan oh astaga! Sehun yang memberitahuku!

Aku memang merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari kewanitaanku sejak aku membuka tirai tadi, tapi aku pikir itu adalah cairan...yah, kau tahulah. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa itu adalah darah.

Sehun memberi kecupan di paha dalamku sebelum ia merapatkan kembali kakiku. "Untuk apa meminta maaf, Lu?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti kecewa, Hunnie. Percuma saja kita ke Tokyo." gumamku lagi. Sebenarnya kata-kataku itu hanya alibi semataku. Sebenarnya aku yang paling merasa kecewa. Hancur sudah harapanku bercinta lebih banyak dengan Sehun.

"Kamu ini benar-benar _pervert_ , ya? Aku bukan hanya ingin menikmati tubuh indahmu ini, _Deer_. Aku ingin menikmati setiap detik yang ada untuk menikmati kebersamaanku denganmu, merasakan cintamu yang mengalir dialiran darahku."

Kata-kata Sehun sangat romantis. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau aku, Xi Luhan yang selalu mengkhayal tentang Oh Sehun bisa mendapat kata-kata seromantis ini darinya. "Hunnie..." Aku langsung duduk dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Mandilah, Lu. Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Hum! Saranghae, Hunnie." ucapku dengan senyuman yang cerah secerah pagi ini. Aku melepaskan pelukanku hingga mataku menangkap selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya tadi.

 **GLEK**

"Hu—Hunnie." Panggilku gugup.

"Ya? Ada apa? Mau mandi bersama, eoh?"

"Mi—mianhe."

"Untuk apa lagi? Sudah aku bilang tidak usah meminta maaf, kan?"

"Itu..." kataku dan menunjuk selimut tebalnya dimana aku menggesekkan kewanitaanku tadi.

Sehun mengikuti arah mataku. Dan selanjutnya dia hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Kau harus mencucinya, Lu. Tidak mungkin aku membawa selimut yang ada darahmu ini ke _laundry_ , kan?"

"Ya, mianhe."

"Sudahlah, kau tidak bersalah, sayang. Mandilah duluan." katanya dengan lembut.

Aku langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamar besarnya ini. Apartement Sehun di _Tokyo_ ini hampir sama besarnya dengan _apartement_ Sehun di _Seoul_. Bedanya hanya _apartement_ ini hanya satu lantai namun luas.

…..

Aku keluar dari kamar setelah selesai mandi, tentu saja aku sudah memakai pakaian rumah. Hanya kaus lengan pendek dan celana pendek. Aku melapisi kausku dengan _sweater_ lengan panjang karena pagi ini walaupun cerah tapi terasa dingin.

"Hunnie?"

" _Ne_? Aku di dapur, Lu." jawabnya. Dan aku langsung menuju dapur, berjalan sambil memeluk diriku sendiri karena dingin. Aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri karena tidak membawa celana panjang.

Aku berjalan dengan gelisah karena merasa tidak enak dengan pembalut yang kupakai, rasanya ada yang mengganjal di kewanitaanku. Huh! Untung saja aku sudah merasakan kejantanan Sehun yang besar, hehe...

"Sedang apa, Hunnie?" tanyaku kepadanya yang terlibat sibuk mengaduk-aduk sendok di cangkir.

"Membuat kopi dan susu hangat untuk kekasihku yang kedinginan." jawabnya dan memberikan gelas tinggi berisi susu putih.

Astaga, Sehun. Kepribadianmu sangat unik!

"Gomawo, Hunnie." kataku dan menggenggam gelas susu yang ia berikan, merasakan hangat yang menyentuh telapak tanganku.

"Cepat habiskan susunya, _Deer_. Kita akan berjalan-jalan sekarang. Kau membawa mantel tebal, kan?"

"Iya, Hunnie. Aku membawa jaket musim dingin satu-satunya milikku, hehe..." jawabku agak malu. Tapi aku tidak bohong, aku memang hanya memiliki satu mantel untuk musim dingin. Aku membeli sebuah mantel yang mahal agar tahan lama. Masih ingat dengan mantel bulu palsuku, kan? Yah, itulah mantel musim dingin satu-satunya milikki.

"Dasar! Cepat ganti pakaianmu, Lu. Aku menunggumu di ruang tamu."

Aku mengangguk cepat dan tidak jadi protes ketika aku melihat Sehun sudah berpakaian rapi. Rupanya ketika aku mandi tadi, dia juga mandi. Tidak lupa menghabiskan susu yang ia buat untukku, rasanya enak!

Aku hanya mengganti celanaku dengan _jeans_ hitam lalu memakai mantel. Dan secepat kilat keluar dari kamar Sehun menuju ruang tamu, dimana Sehun, kekasihku, menungguku.

"Hunnie, aku sudah siap!"

"Ya, ayo kita pergi." katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, aku menyambut uluran tangannya hingga tangan kami bersatu. Aku tidak membutuhkan sarung tangan lagi, karena tangan Sehun sudah membuatku terasa hangat.

Hei, bila kuperhatikan, betapa tampanya Sehun dengan pakaian _casual_ nya tanpa jas dan dasinya. Dia juga terlihat lucu dengan _beanie_ yang dipakainya. Mantel musim dinginnya terlihat hangat sekali dan tebal. Pasti sangat mahal.

"Tampan." gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Aku tahu, _Deer_."

Aku membuang muka menahan malu, dia mendengar gumamanku ternyata.

…..

Aku dan Sehun memilih berjalan kaki di ibukota _Jepang_ ini sambil bergandengan tangan saling berbagi kehangatan di tengah musim dingin ini. Karena apartement Sehun berada di distrik _Shibuya_ , aku mengajak Sehun menuju _Harajuku_ , sebuah kawasan yang sangat populer dimana aku bisa menemukan anak-anak muda _Jepang_ yang berpakaian aneh tapi unik.

"Hunnie, foto aku bersama mereka!" seruku kepada Sehun ketika melihat sekumpulan anak muda.

"Ne."

Dan aku dengan semangat tinggi mulai bergaya berbagai pose bersama sekumpulan anak muda _Jepang_ ini. Sangat menyenangkan!

" _Arigatou gozaimasu!"_ seruku ketika aku sudah puas berfoto kepada sekumpulan anak muda _Jepang_ tadi.

Lalu aku bersama Sehun kembali berjalan kaki sambil bergandengan tangan menuju _departement store_ yang bernama _Laforet_ _Harajuku_.

"Indahnya." gumamku dengan pandangan berbinar-binar ketika melihat cincin _couple_ yang dipajang di toko perhiasan berlabel _Cartier_.

"Apa, Lu?"

"Cincin itu sangat indah, tapi mahal sekali." gumamku lagi ketika melihat harganya. Walaupun dalam bentuk Yen tapi aku tahu kalau dijadikan Won harganya sangat mahal, mungkin lebih mahal dari mobil Lancerku.

"Kau mau?"

"Ti—tidak usah, Hun!" tolakku dengan cepat.

"Wae? Bukankah kamu menyukainya? Ayo kita beli!"

"E—eh?" Tiba-tiba Sehun sudah menarikku ke dalam toko tersebut.

Sehun mulai berbicara dengan pelayan toko tersebut menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang tentunya aku tidak mengerti. Dia berbicara sambil menunjuk cincin _couple_ yang dipajang hingga pelayan tersebut mengambilnya. Aku hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Lu, cobalah." katanya memberikan cincin _Cartier_ berwara silver yang dikelilingi oleh berlian-berlian kecil, tidak hanya satu berlian saja.

Dengan gemetaran aku memakainya di jari manisku dan cincin tersebut masuk di jari manisku.

"Cocok sekali untukmu, Lu. Pakailah! Aku juga akan memakainya." katanya lagi sambil memakai cincin miliknya. Menggelikan sekali, kini kami terlihat seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah. Aku berharap demikian.

"Gomawo."

"Cincin ini akan menjadi bukti bahwa kita saling terikat, DeerLu." katanya dengan memberikan senyuman maut kepadaku yang membuatku menundukkan kepalaku.

Ya, kita sudah terikat, Sehun. Terikat di atas sebuah kesalahan yang akan berakibat fatal.

Aku kembali memperhatikan Sehun yang memberikan selembar cek miliknya. Hingga ia kembali menggenggam tanganku dan keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Kau tahu, Lu. Kata pelayan toko tadi kita terlihat serasi. Ia bahkan berdoa agar hubungan kita berjalan dengan baik."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya, aku juga berharap hubungan kita baik-baik saja." jawabnya dan menggenggam erat tanganku.

Semoga saja hubungan kita akan baik-baik saja, Hunnie. Ucapku dalam hati.

…..

"Kau suka salad, Lu?"

"Ya, aku suka salad sayur dicampur dengan minyak zaitun, Hunnie." jawabku sambil melanjutkan makan siangku.

Kami makan siang di sebuah restoran yang mewah setelah puas berkeliling kota _Tokyo_ yang sangat _modern_ ini, membeli cincin _couple Cartier_ , membeli sepasang mantel musim dingin dengan bulu asli yang sangat mahal yang dibelikan oleh Sehun. Mantel sepanjang lutut untukku dan mantel sebatas pinggang untuk Sehun berwarna coklat. Hadiah terindah dari Sehun yang akan kujaga dengan sangat baik, percayalah!

Dan saat ini kami memakai cincin dan mantel yang baru kami beli. Kami benar-benar terlihat seperti anak remaja berusia belasan tahun yang baru mengenal cinta.

"Kau _vegetarian_ , Lu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, Hunnie. Aku hanya kurang suka makan daging karena lemaknya. Lemaknya bisa membuat wajahku berminyak." jawabku dengan menggerutu.

"Oh, kau bisa memesan daging tanpa lemak, Lu."

"Daging seperti itu mahal, Hunnie. Aku tidak bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk makanan."

Sehun menaruh garpu dan pisau yang ia pegang, membuatku yang masih mengunyah sayuran menatapnya bingung. Apa ia tersinggung dengan ucapanku?

"Kamu benar-benar istimewa untukku, Lu. Aku menyukai sifatmu yang hemat seperti itu. Aku pernah berpikir bila seorang _yeoja_ berpacaran dengan namja yang kaya, mereka pasti hanya memanfaatkan namja itu. Tapi kau membuktikan bahwa pikiranku salah. Aku benar-benar bersyukur memilikimu, Lu."

 _Oh dear_...kata-kata romantis lainnya yang mapu meluluhkan hatiku.

"Hunnie, aku juga bersyukur memilikimu dan kejantanan besarmu."

"Dasar!" Aku terkekeh kecil ketika ia mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

'Tapi aku benar-benar berharap memilikimu seutuhnya, Hunnie.' tambahku dalam hati.

…..

"Hunnie, berhenti! Aku mau ke toko itu dulu!" seruku ketika melihat toko pakaian ketika aku bersama Sehun berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan menuju _apartement_ nya di malam yang bersalju ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau membelikan syal itu untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan membayarnya."

"Tidak usah, Hunnie! Aku saja!" kataku. Aku merasa tidak enak karena sejak dari tadi selalu ia yang membayar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lu."

"Aniya!"

"Aku memaksamu, Lu!" katanya dengan suara meninggi.

"Ha—ah, baiklah."

Lalu aku masuk ke dalam toko bersamanya, mengambil syal _couple_ berwarna biru tua berbahan wool yang terasa hangat. Dan aku terdiam sebentar melihat syal berwarna merah yang menurutku akan cocok bila Jongin pakai.

Jongin, ya. Aku melupakannya ketika aku disini. Dia tidak dapat menghubungiku juga, selain aku memintanya memberiku waktu aku juga tidak mengaktifkan layanan panggilan internasional di ponselku.

"Aku mau membeli syal ini." kataku sambil memberika syal couple berwarna biru dan syal berwarna merah.

"Untuk siapa yang berwarna merah, Lu?" tanyanya kepadaku. Aku sudah tahu dia pasti akan menanyakannya.

"Untuk Jongin." jawabku dengan suara pelan. Aku berusaha jujur kepadanya.

"Kau memikirkannya rupanya." katanya yang terdengar geram.

"Di—dia baik kepadaku, Hun." kataku gugup.

"Terserah saja." jawabnya sedikit ketus lalu membayar syal yang kubeli tadi.

Kami kembali menysuri jalan menuju _apartement_ dalam keadaan diam. Sehun tidak menggenggam tanganku. Tanganku mulai terasa dingin hingga aku menggenggam dengan erat kantung belanjaanku.

Sepuluh menit kemudian kami sudah berada di dalam apartement. Sehun sibuk membersihkan salju yang menempel di pakaian dan sepatunya, begitu juga dengan aku.

Setelah selesai, Sehun menuju ruang tv, sedangkan aku menuju kamarnya untuk menaruh kantung belanjaan. Membuka mantelku dan menggantungnya di lemari pakaian. Aku tersenyum sebentar melihat mantel dari Sehun itu.

Aku menutup lemari pakaian dan menarik nafas panjang sebelum menemui Sehun yang sejak tadi diam di ruang tv.

"Hun—nie..." lirihku ketika aku memberanikan diri duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya?" tanyanya dengan suara datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Ia kembali ke Oh Sehun yang dulu, sebelum aku masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

"Mianhe." lirihku lagi.

"Untuk apa, Luhan?"

Hatiku merasa sakit, Sehun memanggil namaku. Dimana panggilan lucuku itu, Sehun?

"A—aku tahu, aku sudah membuatmu marah. Soal Jongin...aku benar-benar hanya ingin memberinya syal saja, Hun. Dia sangat baik kepadaku, mungkin dengan memberinya syal tadi aku bisa membalas kebaikannya. Sungguh aku tidak bisa mencintainya...aku hanya mencintaimu, Hunnie."

Sehun diam mendengar penjelasanku, matanya masih menatap ke layar tv. Aku mendengar ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Dia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir saat ini. Aku rasa Sehun benar-benar marah kepadaku.

"A—aku tidak akan memberikan syal itu bila kau melarangku, Hunnie." tambahku lagi.

"Aku tidak melarangmu."

"Maafkan aku, Hun...akh!"

Tubuhku tertarik ke arahnya, kepalaku terbentur dengan sempurna di dadanya. Aku mendengar dentuman cepat yang dihasilkan dari jantungnya. Keadaan yang sama denganku, jantungku selalu berdebar-debar bila bersama Sehun.

"Selain _pervert_ kamu juga cerewet, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak marah kepadamu, _Deer_. Aku mungkin merasa cemburu. Di saat kita berdua, kamu masih sempat memikirkan Jongin. Seharusnya kamu hanya memikirkanku saja, huh!"

"Hunnie..." Dengan indahnya, kedua tanganku melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Tapi, aku akan egois sekali bila melarangmu bersama Jongin sedangkan aku sendiri memiliki tunangan. Maafkan aku, Lu. Maafkan aku!"

"Hunnie..." Mataku terpejam merasakan kecupan-kecupan yang Sehun berikan di keningku. Aku memikirkan hal-hal yang indah bersama Sehun untuk meredam rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menjalar. Yah, kenyataan pahit harus menyadarkan kami lagi dari hubungan terlarang ini.

"Saranghae, Oh Sehun, Hunnieku..."

"Nado saranghae, Xi Luhan..."

Di sisa malam ini kami menghabiskan kebersamaan kami dengan berpelukan di sofa, membagi kehangatan tubuh yang bercampur dengan penghangat ruangan. Sayang sekali, aku tidak merasakan bercinta dengannya di sofa ini. Tidak mungkin aku memaksa Sehun si _pervert_ untuk bercinta denganku dalam keadaan seperti ini, pasti menjijikan.

…..

"Ya, saya mengerti. Saya akan pulang pagi ini juga. Sampai jumpa."

"Siapa yang menelepon, Hunnie?" tanyaku melihat Sehun yang menerima telepon sepagi ini.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku yang berdiri di depannya.

 **CUP**

Dia memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirku. "Selamat pagi, _Deer_."

"Pagi, Hunnie. Siapa yang menelepon?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kyungsoo. Kita harus kembali ke Seoul hari ini, boo."

Eh? Kenapa Sehun berbicara seformal itu kepada Kyungsoo?

"Kenapa, Hunnie? Kita baru dua hari disini."

"Orangtua Kyungsoo mengajak orangtuaku dan aku untuk makan malam di kediamannya."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah." kataku dengan nada ketus.

"Jangan marah, _Deer_. Aku sudah pernah tidak datang ketika mereka mengajakku makan malam dan kamu tahu alasannya, Lu."

Ya, aku tahu! Hari itu adalah hari pertama kali aku bercinta denganmu.

"Huh! Baiklah! Aku akan mengemasi barangku!" kataku semakin menggunakan nada kesal dan jengkel.

"Hei, hanya makan malam, Lu. Aku tidak akan macam-macam."

"Ya, aku percaya."

Lalu aku mengambil koper hitamku, membukanya sedikit kasar dan memasukkan asal pakaian dan barang-barangku. Memasang wajah sekesal mungkin.

Ingat Luhan, Sehun hanya mencintaimu!

"Aku sudah selesai." kataku yang menarik koper keluar kamarnya. Kulihat Sehun memakai jas kerjanya. Dia tidak memakai mantelnya!

"Kamu tidak memakai mantelnya, Hunnie?"

"Nanti karyawan hotel akan membicarakan gosip murahan bila kita memakai mantel yang sama, Lu."

Oh, benar. Dan sekali lagi kenyataan pahit menimpaku dari atas.

…..

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju _Seoul_ , aku hanya diam menyenderkan kepalaku di jendela pesawat. Ketika aku meliriknya yang terlihat sibuk membaca koran, mataku terbuka lebar. Jari manis sebelah kiri Sehun tidak memakai cincin yang kami beli kemarin.

"Cincinmu..." lirihku dengan suara sangat kecil, karena aku hanya berharap Sehun saja yang mendengarkannya tidak oleh dua orang pramugari di belakang.

"Hm?" Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tidak memakainya, cincinmu."

"Mianhe." ucapnya kemudian dia kembali membaca korannya.

Dia meminta maaf kepadaku karena tidak memakai cincin yang mengikat kami. Aku merasa sangat sedih dan kembali memandang jendela, daratan kota _Seoul_ sudah terlihat. Sebentar lagi pesawat ini akan mendarat karena lampu tanda mengenakan sabuk pengaman telah menyala.

Setelah pilot pesawat mendaratkan pesawat dengan mulus, aku langsung membuka sabuk pengaman. Mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan keluar dari pesawat menuju sebuah mobil yang sudah menunggu di depan tangga pesawat.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Nona Xi." ucap pramugari berambut coklat.

"Ne, sampai bertemu lagi." ucapku dengan ramah namun terdengar tidak bersemangat. Tentu saja aku tidak bersemangat, terlalu singkat waktuku berduaan bersama Sehun di _Tokyo_ ditambah lagi Sehun tidak memakai cincinnya.

Setelah turun dari pesawat aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Kita langsung ke Hotel, Tuan Oh?" tanya si supir.

"Tidak. Tolong antar Nona Xi ke kediamannya dulu."

"Mwo?" tanyaku bingung.

"Anda tidak memakai pakaian kerja, Nona Xi. Tolong beritahu alamat kediamanku."

Aku hanya pasrah dan memberitahu alamat _apartement_ ku. Aku tahu Sehun bersikap seperti menjaga jarak ini karena kehadiran si supir.

…..

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar saya." kataku sambil membungkuk ketika sudah dampai di apartementku.

Aku membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan keluar dari mobil. Mengambil koper hitamku di bagasi belakang mobil.

"Tunggu, Nona Xi!" Sehun menghentikan langkahku ketika aku hendak menarik koper untuk masuk ke dalam _apartement_.

"Ya?"

"Ayo kita ke _cafe_ itu sebentar." tawarnya kepadaku. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya.

"Ya." jawabku.

Aku dan Sehun menuju ke _cafe_ di sebelah _apartement_ ku, membiarkan si supir menunggu di dalam mobil.

Sehun mengajakku duduk agak jauh dari jendela, padahal sangat nyaman bila duduk di dekat jendela, menikmati coklat panas sambil menatap kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang.

"Ada apa, Hunnie?" tanyaku ketika ia sudah kembali dengan membawa dua cangkir coklat panas.

"Lu, mianhe. Soal cincin yang tidak bisa kupakai."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku diiringi jantungku yang berdetak cepat.

"Orangtuaku dan karyawan hotel akan curiga. Selama dua tahun aku bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo, aku tidak pernah memakai cincin pertunangan. Karena aku tidak menginginkannya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku dan Kyungsoo sebenarnya dijodohkan, Lu. Kami sebenarnya tidak saling mencintai, orangtua kami menyadari hal tersebut. Dan, appaku seenaknya menyuruh Kyungsoo menjadi salah satu sekretarisku agar kami bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain sampai kami saling mencintai. Aku sudah mencobanya, Lu. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa mencintai Kyungsoo. Tidak seperti aku melihatmu satu tahun yang lalu, aku langsung jatuh cinta kepadamu, Lu." jelasnya.

Jantungku semakin berdebar sangat kencang, ucapan Sehun sangat serius. Aku tahu itu, aku bisa melihat keseriusan dari pancaran matanya.

"Tapi, maafkan aku Lu. Aku harus menjaga jarak denganmu untuk saat ini. Aku tidak hal-hal yang tidak aku inginkan terjadi kepadamu. Aku takut beberapa karyawan yang mungkin saja berpikiran negatif kepadamu akan menyakitimu, sayang."

Jadi, Sehun benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku, ya? Dia melakukan hal ini untuk melindungiku ternyata. Dan dari penjelasannya baru saja, aku mengerti mengapa ia tidak memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela, pasti si supir.

"Iya, Hunnie. Aku mengerti. Aku akan bersabar walaupun aku sudah merasa tersakiti. Bukan oleh orang lain, tapi dari dirimu, Hunnie." kataku dengan jujur bersama senyuman kecutku.

"Mianhe, Lu. Aku akan berusaha agar hubungan kita selalu berjalan dengan baik. Aku juga akan berusaha agar aku bisa secepatnya menembus segala penghalang, yaitu membatalkan pertunanganku walaupun aku tahu orangtuaku akan sangat marah kepadaku. Kumohon, jangan pernah melepaskan cincin ini, Lu."

Sehun mengangkat tangan kiriku dan mencium cincin yang berada di jari manisku dengan lembut.

"Ya, semoga hubungan kita baik-baik saja. Dan aku tidak ingin lebih lama bersamamu, Hunnie. Aku ingin selamanya bersamamu. Jangan pernah ulangi ucapanmu ketika kita berada di _Tokyo_ , Hunnie. Janji?"

Sehun menaruh tanganku perlahan, ia memandangku dengan sedikit gugup. Membuatku sempat berpikir bahwa Sehun tidak serius dengan ucapannya tadi. Apa dia tidak bisa berjanji denganku?

"Aku janji, DeerLu."

Aku bisa bernafas dengan lega, tapi tidak sepenuhnya aku merasa lega. Aku harap Sehun bisa menepati janjinya. Ya, aku berharap penuh.

Aku berharap sekali lagi kepadamu Tuhan, Sehun hanya menjadi milikku saja.

 **CUP**

Kepalaku agak terdorong kebelakang ketika Sehun memberiku kecupan ringan secara tiba-tiba.

"Istirahatlah hari ini, sayang. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah."

"Ya." Jawabku memberikan senyuman terindahku.

Mungkin aku ini bisa disebut selingkuhan yang paling menyedihkan saat ini. _Damn_!

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_

 **N/B:**

Duh telat ya? Tau kok, maap. Hehe

Aku ngedit ini sambil ketawa2 sendiri, soalnya hunhan tuh bener2 kek yunjae bangeeeet. Umma jae juga suka cartier kek bunda luhan. Sama2 suka hello kitty, sama2 hobi sok manly :3

Trus appa yunbear juga ada banyak kemiripan sama ayah sehun :3 pokoknya gemes sama 2 couple ini :3

Btw, aku kangen nulis gore semi horror. Tau deh kapan sempet nulis, ide ada, cuman gasempet ngetiknya. Duh mana bentar lagi mau tugas akhir. huhuhu

Oke, see you next chap yaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
